


【盾冬】他比奶油更甜腻（完结）

by NaN_nan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 83,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: The Regis酒店最近易主，导致大面积人员变动。一直在这家酒店西餐厅后厨工作的Bucky，借此机会得以从Sous Chef(厨房主管)升职为Chef(厨师长)。只是在欢庆会上，他借着醉意主动勾引了一个金发男人。对方比想象得难缠。[警告]有性描写





	1. 法国关系

"Mayday！Mayday！打起精神来！各位！Type-A警告！"Clint按着耳廓里的黑色无线通话器，提醒着所有餐厅人员。自己更是下意识地整理了下领结。

标准的好已经不够，他们需要更好。做为纽约城最古老的高档酒店之一The Regis New York对VIP客人有细致的等级划分与相应接待标准。国家领导人、政府高级官员、业内评审团属于最高级别的Top VIP。而紧随的A级则主要包括社会名人、酒店高管和特别指定客人；靠入住积分达到标准的散客VIP，抱歉，只能先排在B级。

“晚上好！先生。”他快速打量了一眼对方着装。眼前的金发男人穿着剪裁考究的black tie，显然超过了餐厅smart casual的dress code标准。  
“请问是一位吗？”按照惯例，他本该先问客人有无订位，但Type-A不在此列。  
对方礼貌地点了点头。  
“这边请。”

Clint工作的Winter Court就在酒店大堂左转的走廊尽头，靠近第55大道。这家主打美式法餐的餐厅，为客人提供着最应季又最纽约的精致食物。他为这位贵客挑选了一个靠近落地窗的位置，既有景观，又有一定私密性，不会吵闹。餐前面包、赠送的开胃栀子梨饮，每天都有调整的主厨推荐set，他都全盘接受。Clint在心底长抒一口气，庆幸这位VIP先生并不算挑剔。

“今天的主菜是薰衣草脆皮鸭胸，佐洋蓟、黄杏以及鹅肝酱汁。12天熟成，是我们的招牌菜之一。祝您用餐愉快。”  
推着面包车的侍者从铺着白色桌布的圆形餐桌边走过，客人点了下顶层的Focaccia，提出要求，“我想见下主厨。”

“他要见你。”  
Clint说这句话时，Bucky正在向patissier（饼房领班）喊话，“Pumpernickel的切片数量不对！”  
“Yes,chef.”  
“鸭胸和牛肉的熟制时间别弄错！”  
“Yes,chef.”  
嘈杂繁忙的后厨和安静优雅的前厅是两个世界。高大落地窗和白色大理石拱门内回荡着Norah Jones的Sunrise，慵懒和缓。而厨房里全然是金属碰撞，烟火四溅的战场。

“谁？”Bucky攥着三张aboyeur刚刚传来的浅紫色点菜单，回头看了眼杵在门口的Clint。传菜员高举盘子，在两人间来回穿梭。  
“17桌，Type-A，金头发，蓝眼睛，black tie，帅得全场发光。”Clint插着手笑着补充了一句，“是你喜欢的类型。”

透过后厨门的圆形玻璃窗，Bucky向外瞟了一眼。背对着自己的17桌客人被山苏叶完全遮挡，但从侍酒师龇嘴大笑的侧脸看，大概心情不错聊得很开。被点名也不算稀奇，解决客人对餐品的好奇、赞赏或是质疑，都是Chef分内之事，Bucky欣然接受。他擦着手，整理了下脖子上的紫色角巾，跟着大堂经理走进大厅。

“您好，请允许我向您介绍。这位就是我们的新任Chef，Bucky Barnes先生。”  
金发男人放下手中的酒水单，满脸笑容地抬起头，“我们又见面了！Barnes先生。”

Damn it！那张英俊的脸刚一抬起，那双Bucky就立刻在心底骂了自己几百遍！  
骂自己不该喝过头！骂自己昨晚实在玩得太过火了！  
但，也不能全怪自己，真的不能！谁让对方身材和脸一样棒，床上更…天啦…上帝！简直不能更棒！  
Bucky咽了下口水，停止自己的香艳回忆。他用成年人该有的装模作样，冷静地回答，“您好，先生！对今晚菜品还满意吗？”

就在昨晚。  
“谢天谢地！Pierce终于走了！”Assistant Chef高举起酒杯，这位红发美女满脸如释重负地苦笑，“虽然他是业界顶尖人士，我也受益良多。但他龟毛个性我真是快受不了！你知道！我都记不清多少次周六凌晨接到他的电话，让我去核对原料供应单，而我明明已经加班核对无数遍了！我都要对周六产生心理阴影了！”  
“Nat，我非常能理解你的感受！他说我的煎蛋不够圆……重做了7次！7次！”吐槽二人组把酒杯碰得当当响。

“我得说，你那煎蛋也不够我的标准。”Bucky白了对方一眼，半倚着吧台恶作剧般笑着喝了口手中的corona。  
“拜托！我是Entremetier(鱼菜领班)好吗？那天突然接了个高级会议团，早餐班人手不足，我可是起了个大早临时帮厨！他就差让我用圆规画了！”

Bucky工作的The Regis New York酒店最近换了新主人，这导致了不少中高层人员变动。凭借多年积累和这个时机，Bucky由副厨升为主厨。当Executive Chef来到厨房宣布这个消息时，三秒沉默后的欢呼声立刻炸开了锅。在厨房小伙伴们的“贴心”怂恿下，当晚上收工后，他们在The Full Shilling酒吧搞了个非常随意轻松的小聚会，全当庆祝。买单的当然是主角本人。

“总之，恭喜我们的新Chef！敬Bucky！”  
“敬Bucky！”  
在他们高声嬉笑打闹之间，Bucky的眼睛余光瞟到位金发的“大美人”。对方坐在吧台右斜角的位子，中间隔着一张空桌。陌生男人也没回避自己的的目光，他抬了下手里的宽口酒杯，敬酒示意。而没多久，一杯浮着冰块的金黄Frech connection就摆到了自己面前。  
“那位先生请客。”  
在同行人的口哨与起哄声里，Bucky面朝着对方一饮而尽。  
这明摆着就是在调情。

当时，Steve就用和现在一样的蓝眼睛看着自己微笑，一样的不怀好意。  
“请给我额外准备一例主厨特制餐后甜点。”金发男人温和又有礼貌，和床上完全两个做派。  
Bucky给今天的set增加了两道开胃前菜，减了一道甜点。因此，餐后只有一道纽约经典重芝士蛋糕。他有点担心这个决定是否会让客人意犹未尽。而Steve的这个要求加重了他的犹豫。

“您对今天的甜点是否满意？”相比和Steve乱七八糟的昨晚，规整的工作更迫在眉睫。  
“芝士浓郁，甜度正好。能把这种常见甜点做到这种程度，我有点吃惊。”他停顿了下，将双手合十在下巴前，“只是……我就是想让你为我特别准备一份，就像……昨晚的那种，特别招待。”  
“特别招待”被加了意图明显的重音。Bucky吞咽了下口水，意识到自己真得招惹上了一个麻烦。

成为纽约百年以上历史酒店西餐厅的主厨，这是极高的荣誉又是极大的压力。虽然后厨团队刚刚得到消息，但关于Bucky的猜测早就甚嚣尘上。而自己在一个月前其实就已经接到非正式通知，开始逐步接手保证餐厅正常运转。他每天第一个到达，最后一个离开。确认食材，变更菜单，并连续推出了几款口碑甚佳的新菜。水准只能上升不能下降，这是他对自己的最低要求。紧绷的神经与升职的喜悦混合在今晚的美酒里，他需要放松甚至放纵一下，而他有点醉却又醉得刚刚好。

当时Steve的身边还坐着位黑发女士，这让自己更安心也更放肆。陌生人自带女伴，说明他有他的生活，无后顾之忧。Bucky有个原则，绝对不和同事沾染关系，或者对酒店客人下手。自己最多也就是在wall street的酒吧撩了个大概在附近上班的本地金融男。过了今晚，这么大的纽约城他们也不太再会有交集。他很喜欢纽约的这一点冷漠，凡事都讲究效率。每个人都行色匆匆，忙到没空管闲事。大家都是成年人，帮忙安抚下躁动的荷尔蒙，互惠互利，何乐不为。

喝完对方的赠饮，他起身走了过去。不知道是谁吹了个长长口哨。Bucky拿起桌上了半杯酒，直接倒在了Steve前胸上！  
同行女伴惊讶地叫出声，又自觉失仪地捂着嘴，而男人却目不转睛地一直盯着他。  
“抱歉。我觉得你需要去洗手间整理下衣服。而我可以帮忙。”Bucky有些挑衅，用湿乎乎的醉眼睛看着对方，绯红的脸颊上显现出慢慢翘起嘴角。对方离开起身上钩了。

自己太心急，对方也没好到哪里去。他那玩意又大又硬，根本没太做什么润滑，自己简直是被对方操开的。开始有些疼，但慢慢消退的痛，和越来越强烈的快感让他不自觉扭动着腰，加倍紧致地缠绕对方不断抽插的肉棒。充盈感和酥麻感伴随着对方每一次用力挺进而阵阵翻搅，Bucky丝毫没去克制自己的呻吟，完全享受着对方凶狠地侵略。碾过每一个褶皱，填满整个内壁。那感觉强烈而且舒爽，又带着肮脏的作恶感，他不断高声呻吟，理智很快就迷失其中。  
“喂！伙计！你们最好悠着点！”  
隔壁敲打着门板，发出戏谑抱怨。Bucky呲笑起来，反而更兴奋了。

微醺让自己变得更放荡也更敏感，高潮来得又快又急。在那个敏感点被对方一顿猛操后，他直接射了出来。对方又猛插了十几下，在低吼中缓慢地向里顶了自己几下，确认将自己彻底灌满才小心退出。精液混合着自己的肠液从一收一缩的穴口不断流出，粘在大腿屁沟，温热感像蠕虫般爬行。自己一定淫荡极了。这种偶尔放纵有种超乎寻常的背德快感。此刻跟爱无关，单纯的性而已。

这顿刺激的快餐夜宵显然没让他吃饱，但外面还有等待自己的同事。Bucky只能简单收拾了一下，夹着那些黏糊糊的玩意快速回到座位。同时祈祷，腥咸味没那么那么得引人注意。

没错，自己昨晚把眼前这位道貌岸然的贵客拽进了洗手间隔间，对方二话没说猛干了一阵自己屁股。  
“可以多陪陪我吗？”对方的声音腻歪得要命，像是在自己耳边吹着气。Bucky头脑发晕，双腿直发软。  
“我们该换个地方。”  
一张房卡被塞到到Bucky前胸口袋，又用力拍了两下。和自己分享了短暂淫乱快感的男人用手指拨了拨额前碎发，拉扯了下领带。神清气爽地率先走出去前，还不忘先在自己屁股上用力拍了一掌。对方还真是吃得挺快，吃相也游刃有余。  
操！Bucky抱怨了一句。意犹未尽，这让他有点不爽。

和Nat他们在路口告了别，夜风将脚步轻飘的自己带到了自己工作的酒店门口。  
“该死……”Bucky低声嘀咕了一句，有点抵触房卡上指引的这个别扭地点，但他没法拒绝那个男人。很想要他，自己很清楚。

他以为对方是位出手阔绰的一夜情对象，只是但没想到Steve是住店客人！是Tpye-A！还在第二天晚上就出现了自己掌管的餐厅！  
“Clint先生，这位先生需要杯柠檬水，整理下口腔。”  
看着大堂经理识趣走开的背影，对方笑起来，"你把我的胃，连同心都带走了！”他故意翘着音，听起来像是个在恶心撒娇的笨蛋。  
“请您稍等，我得回厨房准备一下，”Bucky瞪了他一眼。对方笑得更利害，自己就更生气了。

自己当时就不该踏进那间客房！但是门关上主意瞬间就变了。  
“我等了好久，还以为你不会来了。”轻微地像在祈求。  
而下一秒发出充满情欲声音的舌头就侵入口腔。他想占领自己的口腔，占领自己的身体，这种急不可待的欲望，被唇舌动作描绘的昭然若揭。吻让自己很放松，还没来及完全清理的精液因为松弛而流了出来。对方直接低下身子，就在门厅拉扯开裤子，把自己半勃起的阴茎划入嘴中。  
“天！”他不明白对方为什么要这么几近讨好。Bucky以为不过又是没任何交流地插自己一通，然后在半夜分道扬镳。夜风早就吹走了微醺，他有点慌。他开始察觉对方似乎有备而来，有点想草草结束逃走。但对方的嘴紧紧扣住了他，温热和收缩感让人贪恋。他忍不住将手指升进那漂亮的金色头发里，配合着腰部动作用力拉扯，将自己送得更深。  
被递到喉头，对方轻呕了一声。他恶作剧得逞般笑起来，而这在对方看来不过是另一种挑逗。

被对方再次弄射之前，他推开了对方的嘴。他俩都太兴奋，没来得及进卧室，他直接倒在套间的灰色丝绒沙发上，主动张开了腿。看着对方边扔掉西服，边解开衬衫纽扣和皮带。他的身材可真辣！  
“也来帮我脱掉。”摸了摸自己湿成一片的下身，用舌尖舔着手指，Bucky坏笑着。

“你的加单，主厨特制。”  
巧克力的微苦、淡奶油的甜与香料的异域风情平衡地很完美。介于昨晚Steve请的那杯Frech connection，Bucky减少了香料比例，将红酒换成了鸡尾酒配方里的干邑白兰地和方津杏仁利口酒。灯光下，黑巧克力上闪烁的金箔粉，有点像镜子里Steve眼睛里的光。

卧室靠窗的斜角有面盘绕着毛茛叶纹的大穿衣镜。他把还在上一波余韵里喘气的自己拉坐在床上，背靠在他结实的胸前。  
“看看镜子中的你。”  
胸前粉色的凸起和深红咬痕随着呼吸上下起伏。脸上的潮红还没褪去，Bucky四肢酸软，任由摆布。大腿顺着对方双手的滑拨而打得更开，露出内侧更多性痕和液体。  
“我早该这么做……不应该忍耐这么久……”  
他在自己耳边低声自言自语，像羽毛扫过耳廓带来一阵阵酥痒。而下一秒，他前倾脖子，再次拥吻控制住企图侧脸躲避镜子中真实自己的嘴。手则绕过腰腹攀上自己的前端，用腹掌摩擦安慰。  
他没法强迫自己错过这个光景。在镜子里，一个身材脸蛋和床上功夫都堪称完美的性爱对象在帮自己手淫，而他能做得只是把床单变得更湿而已。

“这是什么？”  
“Chocolate tuile with creme fraiche ice cream and mulled wine（巧克力脆片佐香料酒鲜奶乳酪冰激凌）”  
Bucky插着双手看着他一言不发地吃完。对方拿起餐巾，漫不经心地整理着口唇。Bucky盯着他的嘴有点发呆。

那张嘴唇在自己身体上留下了太多痕迹，以至于这一整天他都没法当众摘下角巾。谁让自己大叫地再三要求对方咬自己，他很少那么失控。明明只是解决下需求，他却突然想让对方在自己身上留下点什么。难不成还要纪念下炮友？  
这种伤口根本毫无意义，自己一定是疯了。

“我很好奇，为什么这间餐厅现在才让你当上主厨。”他毫不吝啬赞美，“有回忆的美妙滋味。喜欢那杯酒？”  
“不讨厌。”Bucky怂了下肩，“喜欢这道甜点？”  
“很完美，但不及你。”他回答地很快，毫无停顿。

Clint适时回来，放下柠檬水和一盒赠品巧克力。  
“需要我帮您将巧克力直接送回房间吗？"  
“谢谢。主厨先生知道房号。”  
724号房 ，Bucky当然记得。  
毕竟今天早上8点前自己还在那间屋子里，腰酸得几乎下不了床。他醒来时全身赤裸，King size的床上只有他自己。他用力饶着头发，看见床头有张小纸条。  
“一会见，Bucky。”  
他似乎很清楚自己的情况，而自己连他叫什么都不知道。虽然隔了整个白天，这“一会儿”的承诺现在倒是兑现了。

隔天上午，Clint在大厅指挥着侍者调整红色窗帘位置。早餐时段结束的空闲时间，Bucky坐在操作台前手写着今晚的新set。供应商的Ostre'o生蚝又出了点问题，只能暂时换成Marlborough。但他更纠结是否要把昨晚属于那个男人的特制甜点加进去。笔在纸上涂了一个又一个的圈与线，直到纸被写满，直到被会议通知打断。

纯白的中央长桌上排着铭牌，他很识趣的找了个外围后排座椅，在角落里坐下。他不擅长这些管理层的事务，安静扮演收听者就好。此刻，满脑子还在想着如何在控制成本的同时，把那个蛋糕完美融入今晚的主厨推荐菜单里。董事们鱼贯而入。Bucky跟着人群机械而随意地扇着手掌。

直到一位女士走进来，他才突然打起精神！明明就是那晚坐在Steve身边的那位！  
“欢迎Maria Hill女士，她来自新股东的指派，将任职财务总监一职。”  
“Steve Rogers先生！”  
自己熟悉的不能再熟悉的脸，带着政客般的微笑出现在最前排！  
“他将做为新第一大股东Rogers家族的代表，进入董事会，分管餐饮部和客房部。”

身边人低头接耳，而Bucky的手有点僵硬。  
他在心里哀嚎起来，开始为自己的职业生涯深深担忧。自己的原则真是错得一塌糊涂。  
但对方真得很帅，营业微笑都显得那么迷人。在场所有人中，说不定只有他知道对方在床上还要更甜腻，比奶油还要甜。

TBC 未完待续  
✄-------------------------  
提前预祝  
Happy Brithdday! 7.4！  
You are my heart forever the only Cap！  
✄-------------------------  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 酒店设定全部参考St. Regis New York，餐厅参考 Eleven Madison Park，The Full Shilling是金融城里的一家爱尔兰酒吧，在千年契约那篇文里也出现过


	2. 美狄亚

七月的纽约总是多雨，加上工作日，今晚除了住店和预约客人，Winter Court不算繁忙。这一两个星期相安无事，或许是因为新上任事务缠身，Steve也没再出现在餐厅。过了打烊时间，看着侍者清理完大厅花格地毯，又和最后离开的Nat挥了挥手，Bucky换上便服在角落坐下，并给自己倒了杯afternoon blend，翻阅着本周厨房出品记录。

餐厅预订变得更抢手，最新预约已经排到了三个月后，这让他有点小得意。而属于Steve的“特别招待”甜点异常受欢迎，常有散客慕名专程而来。Clint只能遗憾地告诉对方，这款只在Chef‘s set中供应，不单独出售。一来配比复杂、品质不好控制，二来饼房工作量太大会影响其他正常出品；再者，米其林三星餐厅有自己的矜持骄傲。雨水沿着正门两侧宽大的落地窗滑落，偶尔反射着第55大道驶过的黄色车灯。看着夜里窗外晃动的零星雨伞，Bucky觉得应该给那块蛋糕起个名字，一个和他，和那晚记忆有关的名字。

“事情多得抽不开身，有点想念你和你的那款特制甜点。”  
Steve的短信达到时间是一个半小时前。Bucky洗完澡，在入睡前翻了下手机，有点意外。毕竟那件事情已经过去了一多周。Steve这种人，多金帅气又单身。他会愁没床伴？新鲜劲儿一过早该把那晚忘了。

“全周营业，时间是早上7点到晚上11点半。”  
介于对方是自己的老板，也没法置之不理。Bucky的回答非常官方，寡淡无味。

在这位酒店高管面前，自己的个人隐私变得一文不值。轻松点几下鼠标就能找到自己的手机号，大约入职以来的所有信息也都瞬间知晓。就在那顿晚餐后不久，Steve还曾发过一条直白到有点蠢的通告短信。

“HI，这是Steve Rogers.”

Bucky完全没理他。但在第二天早上，还是在睁眼第一时间躺在床上把那个号码加进了通讯录，思考了两秒，标注为"pile driver（打桩机)"。他对这个名字很得意，甚至瞬间噗笑出声。转念察觉自己像个笨蛋自顾自地在意这些东西，又有点恼怒，顿觉无趣。

“你好像把小Steve忘了？”  
“没忘，又大又硬。”  
Bucky异常“礼貌”地回复了“高贵”的Rogers先生，把手机扔到了一边，头发湿漉漉地扎进床里。

经典的米色长条纹壁纸，线条简洁分明的纯白大理石罗马柱。多层吊顶的挑高阔绰空间悬挂着意大利原产地空运而来的金色水晶灯。高端阶层所执念的古典高贵与现代摩登，在这座酒店、这间餐厅表现得淋漓尽致。但对于那位帅气的新任高管而言，他这座高贵典雅餐厅的主厨……这个…… 呃……却是会在街边小酒吧洗手间跟陌生人来上一发，在自己工作酒店的客房里和住客通宵做到直不起腰的放荡男人。索性就刻意加深这种轻浮印象，将那个错误的晚上变成彻头彻尾的一次one night stand。这样反而能将私生活和工作彻底抽离，不会纠结成团。而自己得提起四倍精神好好管理厨房，千万别让他找到把柄趁机找茬。

所以Bucky想了想，摸到手机，刻意或赌气地加了一句。  
“在我享用过的众多之中算非常优秀了。Top 3！Congratulations！”  
一整晚，对方没再回复。

“724号要求客房送餐服务，点名要你亲手制作，亲自送去。”离打烊还有十分钟，厨房已经关闭，Clint有些为难地看着Bucky，叹了口气，“他还说……”

Bucky正在为新菜挑选食材。供应商送来一份Cllatello di zibello(意大利库拉泰勒火腿)。口感比生火腿干，但酒窖贮藏的醇味让香味厚重扑鼻。虽然是法式餐厅，但融合世界各种地区的食材和烹饪方法，更能体现出纽约，甚至是美国这种多元文化特质与魅力。从功利性角度说，这种"新鲜感"业内评审团非常受用。更是Bucky在接手厨房后尝试改变的方向——保持经典，多点摩登。

“说什么？”他回味着充满口腔的咸香味，思索着配蜜瓜或无花果应该都不错。  
“问你吃没吃饭……如果没吃就送两人份。Tpye-A的客人还真是任性！哈?”他突然坏笑起来。顾家好男人Clint并没参加那晚属于后厨的聚会。  
而刚刚确认完日终库存的Nat也不失时机地插问一句，“来和我说说，我们的Chef是怎么把全酒店都在谈论的黄金单身汉搞到了手？那句话这么说来着，抓住男人的心就必须抓住男人的胃？”

他俩的话提醒了自己，Bucky开始担心会不会有些关于自己的绯闻在酒店这座小王国里冒出来。在晚间高峰期到来前，后厨都会先吃些简餐，虽然结果一晚的工作现在是有点饿，但自己绝对不会和那男人在那个房间里共享食物。一定就只有一份而已！

“说明我们餐厅的出品让客人异常满意。加上他可能有点好奇，说不定像了解下餐厅情况什么的……”Bucky心虚地嘀咕了一下，声音小了下去，转而问,"他点了什么？”  
“New England Calm Chowder.”  
新英格兰蛤蜊浓汤？！  
菜名让Bucky心里咯噔了一下——这道波士顿标志性家常菜肴，自己已经很多很多年没再做过了。

那时他还是CIA的学生。  
CIA，全名Culinary Institute of America（美国烹饪学院），烹饪专业的毕业证书在业界属于金字招牌。和中央情报局的缩写一致是个巧合，但那里的生活和军营也差不太多。

5点就得起床，在每个晨曦里都必须把白色厨师服烫得平整到没有任何褶皱。这是对厨师身份的基本自重。早餐后，花费一个小时备料，8点开始正式上课。整个下午都是在不停地操作、讨论、修改，测评再修改。7点晚餐前，还会有一小时强制锻炼时间，没有好身体根本没法应付高强度的厨房工作。而8点后，又要继续做笔记，写菜单，为明天做准备。

在那的几年，Bucky几乎一直过着沾床睡的生活。而那位看上去有些弱不禁风的同班同学Steve，必然更吃力。没过多久，他就转学去了Cornell University的Hospitality & Leisure Management（康奈尔大学，酒店管理）。那是非常正确的决定，尽管这意味着，两人刚刚熟识就分道扬镳，比预期更早得分道扬镳。

Steve的个头和自己差不多，但身形小了不止一圈。在一班胳膊粗壮的同学间更显瘦弱，没太大存在感。他不太主动和其他人说话，Bucky也一直没太注意过他。但他渐渐发现，有人总是很幼稚地找他的茬——把带着他名字的餐刀藏到了垃圾桶里；弄皱他的厨师服；在分组活动中故意冷落他。Bucky天生的正义感安耐不住，有点看不下去。

在一次的轮值中，他和Steve恰巧分为一组，负责打扫那晚的教室。他穿上蓝色橡胶高靴，在没过脚踝的白色泡沫间用钢刷用力清洗地面。而Steve则清理着操作台，拿着喷头将泡沫冲洗干净。橡胶手套在纤细手臂上显得更大，有点笨拙得可爱。

“我不知道你做了些什么，他们干嘛那么针对你？”Bucky主动打开了话题，那是他第一次和对方说话。对方的金头发很漂亮，手感说不定也很柔软。  
“哦，对了。忘了自我介绍，我叫Bucky Barnes.”他一手支着长刷，一边伸手示好。  
“Steve，叫我Steve就好。”  
对方抬起头的一瞬间，Bucky在心里直接蹦出“真可爱”这个感叹来。但他似乎不太愿意提及自己的姓氏，不停眨动的长睫毛和蓝眼睛里全是躲避。颧骨似乎还有些不自然淤青。

“我不是正式学生，只是插班旁听几周而已。”他站得很直，语气平静，“相比还要为助学贷款发愁的他们，我这种随意过家家的半吊子，让人不平衡或者自觉职业侮辱，也正常吧，不能全怪他们。”  
Bucky不太知道Steve到底什么背景。他确实能感到老师们对他很照顾，同学间似乎也有些“富家子弟”的传闻。这两点都很容易遭到排挤。  
“如果只是想学点简单烹饪，你完全可以报个短期班嘛。”Bucky噘着嘴有点疑惑，“没必要来这里。”  
“都是家里的安排，我从来就没有选择权。”对方微微摊手，肚子却不合时宜地咕咕叫起来。  
“晚上没吃饱？”Bucky笑起来，“还在长身体的发育期？”  
“别看我很瘦弱，新陈代谢很快。”Steve举止得当，说话也很注意分寸，确实是从小受过良好教育的样子。  
Bucky叉腰看着他，大概是保护欲上头。他转身翻了下冰箱，用仅剩的一点土豆、蛤蜊和圆面包，干净利索地做了份新英格兰蛤蜊浓汤。

软化黄油、洋葱、芹菜和大蒜。加入面粉，搅拌混合。先放入土豆，再依次蛤蜊，奶油和欧芹加热，月桂、百里香，盐和胡椒调味。  
“有白葡萄酒就更完美了。”Bucky心满意足地看着对方狼吞虎咽，“慢点！”

“太好吃了！Bucky，你简直就是为厨师而生！如果我以后开餐厅，一定会请你做主厨！”他嚼着最后一点面包，不顾形象得鼓囊着。  
他大笑起来，“那我们就说好了！”

不可能！不可能！  
他不可能是Steve！  
时间有点久远，Bucky不确定记忆中的样貌与现实到底会相差多少。但那双眼睛现在想来过于相似了。他是喝了圣水还是吃了什么壮阳药？身材辣成这样？  
他在724门口晃了晃脑袋，驱赶走因为一道菜莫名其妙涌起的回忆。清了无数遍嗓子，才终于把一声“Room Service.”喊出口。

他担心开门后就会被直接拽进去。那张沙发、床、浴室甚至落地窗，都很熟悉。即使过去快两周的时间，回嚼起那个夜晚也依旧脸红心跳香艳无比。他有点害怕Steve，无论是声音还是触摸，对方总有办法能让自己瞬间沉迷。  
没什么好害怕的！没什么好害怕的！他给自己鼓了鼓劲！他觉得自己可笑极了——对方是陌生人时自己明明很放荡，玩得很开；知道身份后反而异常扭捏，装起见鬼地矜持来。

Steve很快开了门，接过或者说是直接抢过餐盘。  
“抱歉，Bucky……”他没说hi，或者晚上好。  
“Steve？”有个女人的声音喊了一句。  
轻轻说了声谢谢，门就再度关上了。

这一刻，失落感突然就涌上心口，堵在嘴里。Bucky有点胸口发闷。他楞在白色木门前几秒，低头挠了挠头发。嗤笑一声，便有若无其事地往回走去。  
Bucky啊，Bucky，你到底在期待什么呢？

雨还在淅沥沥下着。  
Medea（美狄亚）——一个名字突然就跃然纸上，就像是随着笔尖自己流淌出来。  
会魔法的美丽公主帮助一见钟情的爱人得到金羊毛与权力，却被抛弃。她杀死亲生骨肉泄愤，杀死爱人的新欢，而爱人也抑郁而亡。  
有奶油的甜美，巧克力的苦涩，还有酒的魔幻，是个适合那款甜点的好名字。

TBC 未完待续


	3. 蛤蜊汤

Steve拉开卧室的红色丝绒窗帘，做晨间梳洗时，Bucky已经到达后厨更衣。他将白色厨师服前襟的两排扣子依次整理好；而对方大概才刚拿起Truefitt & Hill剃须。餐厅主人走进衣帽间，挑选了件最安全的纯白衬衣，勾起手穿戴着黑色缟玛瑙袖扣，漫不经心；而餐厅主厨扎好了发髻，折叠角巾，将白色围裙在腰间打个花结。

“对菜品还满意？今早到店的宝仙尼菌，品质非常难得。”他像往常一样，微笑着询问午间散客对新菜的看法，而对方则可能刚刚结束会议。

今天是个微风晴好的日子，餐台摆花换成了紫红色大花蕙兰。原本，一切就该如此按部就班，在那晚前彼此平行，相安无事。

“倒掉重做！”Bucky对Garde Manager（冷房领班）大吼，“Quail egg with mustard，开胃前菜的蛋完全煮过了！低级错误！”  
“Yes,chef！”  
“喂喂！今天主厨是怎么了？火气这么大！从没见他这么吼……”  
“别让盘子看起来比你们做的菜都好吃！”  
“谁知道，没睡好？失恋了？”  
“你们俩！看好煎锅里的3桌和11桌的珍珠鸡！”

这全因为Steve和他的短信。  
“虽然方法有点偏差，不过也算实现了当年承诺。我的餐厅，主厨一定是你。”

因为那正常却又奇怪的724客房送餐服务，Bucky整晚都在半睡半醒地状态里煎熬。Steve的短信总是在半夜送达，倒也谈不上叨扰，副作用只让自己彻彻底底清醒了。他宣告了自己就是那个小Steve，确凿无疑。自己装傻的退路也即刻宣告被彻底切断。

“本想昨晚和你谈谈，临时出了点事情。再次吃到你做的蛤蜊汤真得非常非常开心。”  
Bucky没回复。

结束午餐时段，Bucky一头扎进洗手间，用冷水不断提醒自己清醒点。拉着眼睑，看着仪容镜里的黑眼圈，他叹了口气。自己又不是失魂落魄的弃妇或告白被拒的怀春少女。除了不小心跟老相识和上司上了一次床，其他什么也没发生嘛。

见鬼的不小心！见鬼的什么都没发生！别自欺欺人了！

他自信可以端出0失败率的Beef Wellington（惠灵顿牛肉)，处理起最麻烦的朝鲜蓟如同剥橘皮。但砧板与烤箱前的自信满满，在Steve面前就变得一团糟。说不定，那就是场和自己同样性质的午夜游戏，他没资格说三道四，更不该莫名其妙整晚失眠。Bucky反复安慰自己，但挥之不去的失落感却比坍塌的Soufflé(舒芙蕾）还惨不忍睹。因为他知道，自己对那个小Steve，感情并没那么单纯。

“Bucky！我饿了！”  
Steve从来都只是平铺直叙，但自己就是百分百笃定他是在对自己撒娇。他的话总会变成毫无抵抗力的命令，自己异常受用。蛤蜊浓汤成了习惯，隔三差五就会被提上议程。在时有时无的聊天里，Steve会告诉Bucky些碎片般的事情，尽是些身份名誉带来的限制和压力。他的人生一片光辉灿烂，只是没什么选择权利。该做的事情远比自己真正想要的重要得多，后者更无人关心。

“陪我去散散步！吃得太饱了！”小Steve摸了摸肚子，很满足。  
“谁让你吃那么多。”  
Bucky嘴上是抱怨，眼角却全是笑。看看是哪里冒出的小子再短短几周就让自己束手无策。  
“谁让你做得那么好吃!”

常常像午夜小偷二人组，小心又兴奋地穿过古典精致的Hyde Park校区，沿着外围的Hudson Valley(哈德逊河谷)，在香樟与橡树的月影下散步。

“Bucky做得一点我不想浪费。”  
“这么能吃也没见你长胖点。”他拎起Steve的手腕，边走边故作轻巧地摇晃起来。  
“我重了7磅!”Steve有点得意。  
“真的假的!？”  
“我虽然看上去瘦，但肌肉率高，重量不算特别轻。我要是有空系统锻炼，很快就会壮起来，比你还壮呢！”  
“我才不信！”

Bucky停下了脚步。Steve跟着他的节奏，一脸迷惑转身看着他。而下一秒，他就被用力环住腰!整个人凌空抱了起来!  
“Bucky！”

开始Bucky还能放肆大笑，而当Steve用迷惑而紧张的眼神俯视自己时，疏影摇晃间，他俩的表情都凝固住了。  
他们突然都有点慌。心跳声比河水奔流声更震耳欲聋。

Bucky立刻放了他，“别说，确实……比我预期重多了。”他故作镇静，夸张地做着费力的深呼吸，假笑得有些没心没肺。  
而Steve头埋得很低。片刻后，他抬头想说点什么。但微微张开嘴半天都没冒出一句言语。  
一路无言地走了宿舍，草草互道晚安。

那晚，自己满手臂间都留存着Steve腰间的触感，即使隔着薄薄衬衣，即使是发生在好几小时前的几秒而已，却烫得指尖和脸颊都发麻发热。Bucky做了个梦。年轻气盛这很正常，只是幻想对象是Steve就太不正常了。

他知道在上课时，Steve常常穿过几个人的肩膀，看向自己。那种眼神粘着自己身上，像面包上的糖霜。过去，他会在老师背过身，画出一串经典可颂图案时，给他个眨眼回应。但他突然就想装作没看见。对方似乎也很有默契地保持了距离。好在，这种尴尬情况没维持太久。

一个风和日丽的大晴天，讲师正在台上讲解L’anchoïade(凤尾鱼糊)和杂菜汤的做法，都是些经典普罗旺斯菜。Bucky下意识地往楼下的花园里瞟了一眼。穿过玻璃窗，一辆黑色轿车停在路边。熟悉的金发男孩跟着一位拎着行李箱，西装革履的先生上了后座。  
从此他们再也没有任何联系。

他怀念多年前小Steve对自己的依赖感和自己自大的满足感，又有点贪恋Steve现在的身体，给对方拥抱和被对方拥抱，很奇妙的反转并不让自己讨厌。但他更急迫的想法却是更主动避免在任何公开场合和现在的对方打照面。  
短暂的同窗故友？得力主厨？酒店下属？还是胯下的放荡对象？Steve现在到底是怎么看自己？自己又该用哪种身份应对。

他拍了拍滴水的脸颊，重新走回厨房。拿出左臂口袋里的纸笔，再次确定起今晚菜单。没有什么比厨房噪音更让自己集中注意力。不该让工作沾染太多人情，这有损职业水准。他有身为主厨的骄傲。

如果Steve每晚半夜定时发短信的毛病不改，不停滑屏刷新也许会变成Bucky一个戒不掉的睡前恶习。

“周末有空？”  
他想了想，“这个问题来自小Steve还是Rogers先生?”

“都有。”  
狡猾的家伙。

“和Rogers先生聊聊工作？再给小Steve昨晚一个道歉机会?”  
狡猾至极。如果说自己变了，对方也没好到哪里去。

“你现在住布鲁克林？”  
“员工信息登记表？”  
自己的小Steve根本已经是条老狐狸！

“周六下午三点，我开车接你。”  
“不用。还是找个地方见面吧。”  
“你决定。”

Steve的表现很正常，至少文字显得很轻松。也许私下的朋友关系还能继续。就当一次久别重逢的老友聚会，叙叙旧吧。Bucky考虑了一下，他不想离酒店太近招惹事端，又不想让Steve特意从曼哈顿过海，地点最好简单自然，别太刻意。

“Think TriBeCa,350 Broadway。”

“我的主厨居然会选一家连锁咖啡店？”  
“因为我的老板给的工资还不够我在布鲁克林买间房。那里比较好找。”前半句只是打趣，后半句才是实情。

"要不我搬来和你一起住，分担房租？”  
“饶了我吧！有谁会放着曼哈顿中心至少1000美元一晚的豪华酒店不住，挤在布鲁克林的公寓？”

“其实我约了agent，想让你明天陪我去看看房子。”  
“酒店再完美也不是家，容易碰到员工，少了隐私总是不方便。”  
“我相信米其林大厨的挑剔水准。”

“帮老板在周末干活，可是要加班费！”  
“你想要什么补偿呢？”  
“等我想到了再告诉你吧。”

“真得有很多很多话想告诉你。Bucky。”  
“明天见吧。”  
“明天见，Bucky。晚安。”  
Bucky关上屏幕，才看到自己傻笑的脸。他开始期待明天，从此刻就已开始期待。

但情况总不如愿。  
“真该死！对不起，Bucky！”这是Steve发的第三条信息，离上一条隔了半小时，“还是没法结束。”  
Bucky手里冰咖啡早就变空，冰融化过半。他看了眼墙壁上的圆钟，已经六点多。  
突然的临时会议，Steve又失约了。  
他很失望，谁让自己满怀期望，对方又把期望推得更高。

咖啡店里，正对自己的那面落地窗前先来了位带着粉色耳机的男孩，他低头摆弄了会儿手机，很快离去。之后，换了是一对游客打扮的中年夫妇。他们各顾各地喝着饮品，全程冷淡，没有交集。而随着越来越靠近晚饭时间，人开始稀少。一对姑娘刚刚坐下来，他们有说不完的话，满脸笑意。

天色开始变暗，乌云渐渐在落地窗外聚集。  
“Steve，要下雨了。”  
“我先回家，没关系，别在意。”  
他起身时，两个姑娘轻轻吻了对方。速度很快，快到像是不小心擦过。Bucky突然就羡慕起来。

“我很抱歉。”  
Bucky到家再次看手机时已经接近八点，在雨中的布鲁克林大桥上塞了会车。  
“Rogers可是拯救酒店的超级英雄。用不着道歉。”

天又开始飘雨。他在夜色里拉上窗帘，打开了所有房间的灯。他既失望，又不愿意让对方知道这种失望。因为根源全在于自己混乱的妄想。

“那可以给我开门吗？员工登记表上没写门牌号。”  
Bucky放下手里擦头的毛巾，蹭得从沙发上跳起来，冲到窗前！

透过白色纱帘和同色窗格，Steve在小雨中站在街对面的草坪边，拿着手机手在阴霾中挥动着。这一瞬间Bucky才意识到，虽然一直有短信往来，自己却已经很多周没和他真正见过面。

他在想念眼前这个男人。  
此刻的感觉是如此确定又强烈，就和那些年前目送他离开时一模一样。

TBC 未完待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truefitt & Hill 斯文败类(？)风格真好看。  
> think coffee这家连锁店是LGTB支持者，并特意设立了一个中心  
> 官网上显示为 Think LGBT Center - 208 W 13th St  
> 门口挂的彩虹旗真暖  
> https://www.thinkcoffee.com/


	4. 意面

午餐简单吃了个Shake Shack，Steve并没有午睡习惯。他在衣帽间待了太久，尽管不断对自己说别太刻意，别太刻意，手里还是拿着五六件上衣。Hill给他打电话时，他正准备换上最为简单保险的纯白T恤。

新上任的财务总监告诉自己又收到几家券商尖锐的问询邮件。在下周中期业绩会议召开前，Steve有必要制定好标准答案。讨好那些角度刁钻的华尔街秃鹰们很重要，没有什么比股价更让大股东们和家族关心。他无奈地把周末便服都塞了回去，随手拿出一套黑色西服。边拆开防尘袋 ，边叹气自己大概又要错过了一次与Bucky的约会。如果能算是约会的话。

接手酒店的时间正好掐在半年线上，下周要召开的中期业绩说明会是Steve最近一直在忙的事。做为Rogers家族近期最大的一笔收购，分析师有4倍的兴趣想了解承载着纽约历史的地标酒店在新东家手中会走向何方？这笔收购会为Rogers Family带来名利双收，还是陷入一个迟迟不能盈利的泥沼麻烦里？而自己第一次做为酒店高管亮相，又负责最核心的餐饮和客房部，大概率会成为众矢之的。

小型会议一结束，他就直接在楼下打了辆黄色出租。脱下略显束缚的外套，又松了松领带。他深深吐了口气，窗外的海港上口乌云低垂，白色海鸟飞得很低。希望Bucky的心情能比这天气稍微好点。不动用高管配车是个保护个人隐私的好主意。坏处就是，等他到达员工登记表上的公寓楼下时，断断续续的雨突然下得更大。臭脾气的纽约出租车司机可不会贴心地给自己撑起伞。

但是Bucky会。

“晚上好。”他冲着对方笑，庆幸自己没被遗落在坏天气里。如果对方回一句，抱歉，我不在家。他也只能没有丝毫怨气地垂头离开。但是Bucky不会这么做，他不会对自己说谎，更拿小Steve没办法，从来如此。  
“你该先发个短信问一句。”他在抱怨，虽然面无表情，但Steve就是知道Bucky并没有真生气。

公寓外观看起来很普通，红砖立面在夜色里甚至有点年份痕迹。但内部显然彻底翻修过，走廊和电梯间的黑白方砖保养良好，甚至都没有明显的磨损痕迹。衬衫湿漉漉黏身上，被室内的冷气一吹更显冰凉。进门的瞬间他打了个喷嚏。  
“我可以借你浴室。”  
Bucky看着Steve胸前和肩膀透出了肉色，边说着就接走了他手上的外套。

在花洒水声里，他把衣橱翻了个朝天，终于找出件最大的半开襟衫和抽绳长裤。  
“你那套Huntsman不能用滚筒烘干。我帮你挂起来了，过会应该能自然晾干。”浴室的水声让距离变得有点远，声音飘忽。  
“谢谢。”

浴室很简单，标准的黑白大理石洗脸台和黑边圆镜。白色的浴缸让Steve闪过一丝关于Bucky裸露样子的回忆和幻想。

“吃过饭了吗？”Bucky背靠墙壁，隔着浴室门问着。  
“没有。”

衣服从门缝里递了进去。裤子算合身，但上衣在胸前还是很紧绷，Steve只能让扣子敞开着。他拉起衣角，在鼻前闻了闻。除了淡淡的松香味，没有他所期待的温度与味道，有点失望。

“做为爽约的惩罚，你来做晚饭。冰箱里正好有牛肉馅。意大利面，Ragu blognese肉酱，够简单吧？”  
Steve擦着头发走出来，有点为难又满怀期待地看着他。那个眼神像小狗在祈求饼干，像小Steve在要求他的蛤蜊汤。

“想都别想！”Bucky立刻拒绝，他叹了口气，“你喜欢加班吗？”  
“不喜欢。必须和喜欢是两回事。”  
“对我而言在家做饭就是加班。除了对食材品质有些职业毛病的挑剔，平时我一个人反而吃得都很简单。而且今天我有点累，让我吃一次你做的东西吧。”  
Bucky确实很累，这几天他都没睡好，或是因为焦躁，或是因为期待，反正都逃不开Steve。他对下午的等待感到异常疲倦，疲倦到正在放弃。

进入厨房的一瞬间，Steve就明白了声称买不起房的高档餐厅主厨把钱都花在了哪里。ARREX的灰蓝色橱柜、Gaggenau的银色冰箱和全套厨电、Scanpan的不粘煎锅、Demryere的汤锅、甚至还有刀匠Ken Onion的Rain系列全套厨刀！这在市场上早就难觅踪迹。那奇异的水波纹刀身更是需要特别定制的刀架才能摆放进去。和简约到有些简单的其他房间相比，厨房简直耀眼夺目，连Steve这种半吊子门外汉都要赞叹这到底是厨房还是厨具收藏者的天堂。

“洋葱、胡萝卜、芹菜！”Bucky用主厨的语气做着命令。他给自己倒了杯咖啡，得意又悠闲支在厨房岛上看着上司穿着不合身的别扭衣服，像个学徒工手足无措地系上了围裙，“切丁，等份。”  
咔嚓，咔嚓……毫无规律的切菜声间隔比分针走动还长。  
“芹菜在喊，Rogers先生！饶了我吧！按照你这速度，这顿要变早餐了！”

他忍不住嘲笑，可惜没多久就实在看不下去了。在当的一声猛剁后，Bucky直接跳到对方身边，“千万别弄坏了我的主厨刀！”

“离开CIA后就没再碰过厨刀？”  
Steve点了点头。  
“刀腹始终有一部分不离开砧板，利用刀本身的弧度起伏做钟摆运动把食材切开。这个刀法叫Rocking，还记得吗？”  
Steve摇了摇头。

Bucky将手放在他握刀的右手上，用食指拨开Steve的手指，更正他的抓握姿势。同时自己手腕用力，将刀尾重新抬起又落下，重复了五六次。

温热沿着触感从指间传导到心脏。脉搏地跳动比刀身的滚动声更大。Steve的脑袋里突然响起轰隆一声。他抬头看向窗外，以为是暴雨带来了雷声。而实际上雨早已停歇。原来那全自己脑海里的轰鸣！明明已经和对方发生过关系，更在对方身体上宣示主权般不断留下痕迹，但此刻的小小触摸却像多年前那个夜晚的拥抱般，不经意又太惊心。

Bucky全神贯注在台面上，眼神专注纯粹。一些发丝逃脱了发带束缚垂在他的脸颊。Steve有点发呆，持刀的力道也无意识的松懈下来。  
“怎么了？”Bucky转脸看着他，“没听懂？”  
“没事。洋葱有点辣眼睛而已。”

最小的炉火，倒入橄榄油煎透洋葱、胡萝卜和芹菜小丁。放入牛肉馅，又撒点盐。最后放意面番茄酱，加一点concentrato di pomodoro、罗勒叶。小火煮半个多小时。

Steve背过身，翻起橱柜，“哪种面？Angel hair还是Fettuccine？”  
Bucky点了点他左手上的透明罐子，“天使发丝。”  
“虽然我是学过几周厨，但你会不会也太相信我了？”接过Bucky搬来的深锅，打着火，“你最好拿uber eat查下附近的餐厅。我不保证一会是不是需要点个快餐外卖。”  
“信不过我这位大厨的现场教学？”  
Bucky向他眨了个眼。两人相视笑起来，这一瞬间仿佛回到了过去懵懂的时光。  
如果就保持这种程度的关系也不错，Bucky搅动着深锅中的面，在心底想着。

“够简单吧。”  
今晚的意面即使以自己苛刻的标准而言也能称得上美味。但是明明肉酱应该煮更久时间，而面应该出锅更早点。也许，自己的蛤蜊汤也根本没那么好吃，Steve只是和自己一样带着过多心绪而已。

“你要求那么严，后厨应该很怕你！”Steve卷起一叉面送进嘴里。  
“才不会，我和他们关系都非常好。那天在酒吧，我们还……”Bucky把这半句话收了回去。自己太过于放松，太心直口快了。真该死！  
“一会我洗碗吧。”Steve面无表情地抬头看着他，主动避免了话题继续。

“需要烫一下吗？”  
收拾完餐桌和厨具，西服也差不多干了。Bucky看了下时间，已经快11点。他把衣服递还给的对方，暗示今天的招待到此为止。  
“不用。衬衫有点难堪，外套倒还好。趁着夜色没什么问题。”Steve心领神会地穿了起来，“谢谢今天的晚餐。”  
“谢谢你的意面才对。”  
他们用互告晚安说再见，就像以前一样。

可是门刚刚关上3秒，门铃又响了起来。  
“落了东西？还是又下雨了？”  
“不是……”Steve抿了下嘴，“我觉得还是要和你道歉。”  
Bucky靠在门框上看着他，“如果是因为今天的迟到，我已经原谅你了。”  
“不是。酒吧那个晚上，我该和你道歉。那是个错误。”

错误？原来对方是如此定义。想过无数种答案或谎言，企图给那晚找一个合理解释，而到头来只是对方嘴里的一个错误那么简单。不过，既然对方提出了一个解决方案，比起一直模糊不清的暧昧，接受也不是坏事。即使不是自己想要的答案，也无所谓了。维持今晚的这种状态，已经让自己很满足。  
Bucky笑起来，“没错，是个错误。我们都忘了吧。”

“我的意思是，我不该那么着急。我从小不喜欢肉桂味，但现在冬天几乎已经离不开肉桂面包卷。讨厌菠萝，喜欢草莓这件事情，我一个人生活时才确定……”

“Steve？你到底想说什么？”他用主厨审视菜品的眼神盯着对方。  
“抱歉，我想说……大部分事情都需要时间，不断尝试才能确定答案，”蓝眼睛很犹豫，但字语坚定没有停止，“但是你不一样！从见到你的第一眼就知道，我一定会最喜欢你。”

一切都沉默了。  
Bucky看着眼前让自己混乱不堪的男人。直到电梯到达的提示音响起，他匆忙说了声“再见”便转身离开。

“喂！”Bucky叫住了他，追出门，“真拿你没办法！你这个笨蛋！”  
Steve被拉了回去，西服强行拖拽了下来。  
“西服背后的褶皱太难看了，还是烫一下比较好。”  
而Steve立刻就知道Bucky想要的到底是什么。

忍不住地亲吻与拥抱让雨夜变得温暖而漫长。  
“那个女人是谁？”  
他不想再装了，他想知道答案，想知道还有谁享受过Steve的身体。  
“你吃醋了？”对方趴在他背上笑出声，手指在随喘息而上下起伏的蝴蝶骨间划着圈。  
“比起那位优雅的女士，”他猛得把自己翻了过来，床单变得更乱，“不如，先来和我说说你的TOP3?”  
面对对方丝毫没减的兴致，Bucky有点想求饶。

到底谁在吃醋啊？

TBC 未完待续


	5. Chapter 5

Steve只是在床上翻了个身，并没醒。Bucky看了他一眼，轻轻跳下床。密不通风的窗帘让屋子里昏暗得分不清时间，而时钟却已走过11点。在把整晚黏住自己不放的小Steve赶回家之前，他们都得吃点东西，毕竟体力消耗有点……过头。

没有什么brunch能动摇Benedict Egg（班尼迪克蛋）在纽约客心中的地位。小号酱汁锅在中火上加热，融化的黄油发出馥郁香味。他光脚踩在黑岩地面，享受着一个人的厨房安静时光。这是他的战场，在这里他能掌控一切。而床上的那个男人只会让自己心悸慌乱，溃不成军。

就像现在，明明正在隔水搅打着Hollandaise Sauce(荷兰汁)，而Steve从身后突然搂住腰，用鼻子蹭得他发髻下的脖子直发痒。

“别乱动！你会毁了酱汁！”  
“起床时发现你不在，我吓了一跳。后来一想，不对，我明明是在你家。”他笑出声，手更不安分地向下滑去，“顺着香味就能抓到你了。”

Bucky像拍掉沾手面粉般尝试逃离对方的手，但Steve没停下。  
“你起反应了。”  
“正常生理现象。”  
“都过去七八个小时了，”大号小坏蛋裸着上身，像蜂蜜黏在自己背上撒娇，“昨晚是你一直说还要。”

虽然那是实话，但在白日中午说出来，总是有点羞耻。  
“从我的厨房出去 ！”  
Bucky顺手抽出刀架上的磨刀棒，小心抵在尺寸惊人的前胸上，示意他保持距离。即使到现在，Bucky还是难以想象那个瘦弱的小豆芽是如何炼成可以跑火车的形状。  
Steve高举着投降双手，笑得却更加得意，“Bucky不会对我真生气，我从以前就知道！”

直接被对方抱起，转身放在中岛的白色台面上。他们早过了荷尔蒙爆棚的青春期，更不该像刚在一起的小情侣，什么微小动作都能发展到床上去。但，像Steve说的，自己就是拿他没辙。  
“混蛋……”  
大腿被缓慢掰开，Steve用身体将自己限制在他的胸前和中岛间。  
“餐前甜点。”他舔了下嘴唇，用手掌用力撑住大腿内侧，低身将自己划入口腔。

磨刀棒掉落地面无人在意。双脚悬空让Bucky产生强烈的不安全感。他只能专注于对方口腔的湿热，不自觉勾起脚尖，完全靠台面支撑被快感撕扯出曲线的身体。Steve的唇舌含住前端，并在软沟上缓缓旋转。Bucky很快就陷入呻吟。他用齿间轻轻撕磨了几下，自上而下将整根吸入深喉，随着吞咽节奏地变化，无法控制地快感让他直接射在对方嘴里。

小腿架上肩膀，压住大腿折在前胸。没做任何迟疑，那根粗大玩意在Bucky深喘的余韵里直接操入。一瞬间，厨师的位置发生了反转。Bucky像砧板上的一块肉，任由Steve老练的肉刀肆意摆布。抽插的力道和节奏，与自己收缩缠绕的内壁甜蜜勾结，变成一场白日光弧下的泄欲共谋。下面被填满，上面的口却很空。他想要对方的吻，但这个体位有点勉强。Steve的手指插入舌尖的瞬间，他便贪婪地吮吸起来。津涎沿着对方分明的指骨线条和有些麻木的下颚流去，所有的口都变得黏糊淫弥。午间微光里，快感没法用黑夜隐藏。Bucky在越来越急的呻吟里向最高边缘攀爬，而Steve腰部动作突然停了下来，阴茎却插得更深。

“还是回床上去吧。”  
被对方掐住臀部瞬间抱起，坠落的惊慌让Bucky条件反射般收紧了大腿肌肉，用力圈住对方的腰。背部接触卧室床单的瞬间，他就明白：酱汁白做了。

  
“Bucky！我饿了！”  
“这是谁的错？”厨房里的捣蛋鬼在抱怨。  
“那我只能继续吃你了！”  
在床上又腻歪一阵后，Steve终于从自己身上离开。Bucky转身去洗澡，把企图跟进浴室的对方轰了出去。他得回餐厅。Chef的工作时间弹性很大，他一般会选择在客少的工作日休息。整个周末不出现在后厨实在不是自己的工作作风。

“我去简单做点吃的，一会我们分头回酒店。”他从浴室出来，擦着发梢。  
水迹从起伏的前胸滴落，Steve看了两秒，笑着把床头的手机递到自己眼前，“不如你给后厨打个电话，就说……我进入了发情期，得不停交配，下不了床。”  
湿乎乎的浴巾立刻重重摔在他脸上。Steve笑得很大声，佯装中弹般倒在床上，却不忘伸手把Bucky也重新拽入怀里。  
好吧，不但Hollandaise Sauce白做了，澡又白洗了。

Steve倒了两杯咖啡，打开了客厅电视。他把声音稍微调高了些，显得屋子不那么空旷。在断断续续的新闻播报间，他们赖在床里，吃掉了Bucky没来得及做成brunch的圆面包。日光从窗外透进床沿，Bucky俯躺在床上写写画画。Steve在一旁安静地用手机翻着邮件，偶尔玩弄几下对方的黑色发梢和裸露的漂亮后背。

“在写什么？”Steve捏了捏鼻梁。  
他头也没抬地回答，“下周四中期业绩说明会的茶歇餐单，还有晚上答谢酒会的菜肴安排。本该上周就写好。”  
酒店的中期会自然在自家酒店召开，对是Steve是件大事，对Bucky亦是如此。精心准备的茶歇点心说不定比靓丽数字还能堵住挑剔者的嘴。

属于Steve的Medea被第一个写进列表，Bucky为它搭配了Earl Grey。佛手柑香气能很好平衡这款甜品的厚重。Tarte au citron(普罗旺斯柠檬挞) 、ispahan Macaron(玫瑰荔枝红莓马卡龙)和Mont-blanc(蒙布朗)，经典的法式甜品应该会让注重传统者满意。搭配微型日式明太子三明治和带点拉美特色的Alfajor，在多元文化的纽约应该抵饿又讨喜。得再加一款应季水果点心，增加点鲜活口感。7月里，桃、无花果、蓝莓都是好时节。Bucky歪头思考着该用哪种，转眼发现Steve已经从床上起身。

“记得带套black tie，”Steve直起手臂穿上衬衫，“周四晚上的酒会，你和我一起去。”  
“不去。我不擅长那些交际。在餐厅接待饕客是我的上限了。”  
“你该先睡会。”他整理着领带，轻轻吻了下额头，“酒店临时有点事，不用等我吃晚饭。”  
“谁会等你？”Bucky小声喃喃，躺在床上招手目送男人离开。

“曼哈顿和布鲁克林湾区9号云正在聚集。预计，7月10日19时至7月11日4时……”  
天气预报从客厅电视传来。他从迷迷糊糊地浅睡中起身，穿起Steve穿过的那件亨利衫，他的温热似乎能在皮肤上停留更长时间。  
“暴雨，并伴有雷暴和8-9级短时阵风。请注意远离低洼易涝区、危险边坡以及河道海港等危险区域。”  
他急切想确定Steve已经安全到达酒店。  
“刚刚天气预报，cloud 9，暴雨预警。”  
对方回复地很快，"I'm up on cloud 9.”  
Bucky笑了，“我也是。”

暴雨后的晴热天气一直持续到周四，这天注定会很繁忙。  
“我想请问Rogers先生，您的家族为何决定收购Regis？虽然它久负盛名，但长期在盈利线上挣扎。”  
在客人签到完毕后，Winter Court的后厨小团队开始在空荡的会议大厅走廊两侧布置甜品台。

“根据官方履历，您之前一直在波士顿掌管位于Back Bay的Plaza Hotel。连锁高档酒店和经典奢华酒店显然不同，您会如何处理这种差异？”  
训练有素的助手动作很快。Bucky检查了三边甜品台，稍稍调整了下马卡龙塔的位置。在嘱咐留下的伺餐人员记得补充干冰后，回到厨房为午市准备。

“您又会为客房部带来何种变化？”  
Bucky提醒着Larder chef 不断用大勺子舀起清汤浇淋，保证Volaille de Bresse truffée en vessie（猪膀胱布雷斯鸡）熟度刚刚好。  
他停下喝杯咖啡休息，而Steve刚刚结束会议。

晚上的酒会气氛热烈，看来白天的会议很顺利。  
Bucky站在宴会厅的角落看了眼手机。  
“第一次看你穿礼服，很漂亮。”  
隔着华服宾客和来往侍者，Steve站在水晶灯的光辉里，抬起酒杯对他笑。他以同样方法回应，但立在远处，没有向对方走去。即使上一秒对方还在自己身体里，也该在刻意的场合里保持符合身份的刻意距离。

穿着黑色拖地长裙的女士从自己身前走过，又若有所思地退了回来。  
“晚上好，Hill女士。”处于绅士礼仪，Bucky主动打了招呼。对于这个几面之缘的新晋女高管，特别是酒吧的那晚，Bucky总有点心虚。  
“晚上好，主厨先生。”她满脸温柔笑意，“今天的茶歇甜点真得是太棒了！我一直想去Winter Court吃次饭，可惜最近总是没时间。”  
“随时欢迎您！”  
“还有那份蛤蜊汤……”用两根手指从侍者的银圆盘上挑起一杯香槟，“Steve赞不绝口。希望我也有机会尝一尝。”  
原来那晚房间里的是她！他瞬间觉得脸颊有点燥热。  
“我看得出，他很喜欢你。”优雅女士调皮地眨了下眼睛，“来吧！”她拽起有点迟疑的Bucky径直向Steve走去。

做为酒会的核心人物之一，他的身边总聚集着人群。有满脸皱纹的白发老头，但眼光坚毅桀黠，低头交耳。有年纪相仿的高谈阔论者，更有珠宝光辉刺眼的艳羡女士。  
Bucky可以在餐厅里与客人从球化技术制成的印度酸奶谈到伊朗Almas级鱼子酱，但对金钱权力的不眠游戏，像个新手知之甚少，手足无措。Steve全程带着笑脸，不急不缓，游刃有余。他散发着能控制节奏的自信，也确实如此，就像在床上一样。

那瞬间，一个事实像只箭穿越迷雾刺醒自己——他永远是自己的那个小Steve，但也早就不是需要自己保护的小Steve了。他属于一个更广大的圆圈，和自己的厨房只有个小小的交集。如果想要未来，他们不再需要谁依附或保护于谁，而应该重新建立一种更平等的长期关系。

“晚上好，Rogers先生。”他的眼里闪着光。  
“晚上好，Barnes先生。”Steve转身轻轻碰了下Bucky的腰，“请允许我向您介绍，这位是winter court的主厨，Bucky Barnes先生。”

“茶歇的甜点真是让人印象深刻！完美符合Regis的奢华标准。”  
“感谢您的赞誉。”

“Barnes先生可是我们餐厅的瑰宝。”  
Steve大笑着，拍着肩膀的手掌里满是骄傲。

TBC 未完待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cloud 9是积雨云的编号，还有cloud 1、2、3什么的。俚语形容很high很兴奋的状态，算是双关。《cloud 9》ADEN x OLSON/Felix Jaehn Remix，从这首歌知道的小知识点，顺手推荐。  
> Thanks for your reading.


	6. Chapter 6

一年中有两个月份让全美的高档餐厅格外期待和紧张，燥热的7月和寒冷的11月。前者是纽约时报四星餐厅的揭晓时段，而后者是米其林三星公布的月份。尽管4月间还会有“The World’s 50 Best Restaurants”榜单出炉，但英国人的评选结果美国人总是没那么感冒，法国人更从不吝啬嘲讽之词。能拔得前两者的头筹，成为传奇般“七星俱乐部”成员，对于餐厅而言，是如同电影人获得奥斯卡终身成就奖般的至高荣誉。

一早，当Nat把最新的The New York Times放在自己面前时，Bucky就意识到结果出炉了。  
“猜猜看？”她刻意收敛着情绪，阻止了对方从表情中参透结果。

Bucky正式接手后厨并不久，去年的评比结果也不该由他完全负责，但作为之前的Sous Chef，说与己无关也太冷漠。他爱这间餐厅，爱这里的每一位可爱员工。努力和辛苦需要得到认可。只可惜，四星名单下只有一行加黑的Eleven Madison Park，这让Bucky深深叹了口气。

即使竞争对手是业内公认遥不可及的常年冠军麦迪逊公园11号，即便Winter Court出现在三星列表的第一位，他也难掩失望。一旦长期处于某一水准，就会觉得理所应当。三星对于Regis餐饮部，只是无功无过的日常表现而已。说有追求也好，贪心也罢。无论口腹美食、诱人奖赏，还是性，向上攀爬的欲望是种人的天性。

“酒会的表现明明很棒，你该强迫自己多参加些社交活动。”  
为了划分公私界限，酒会之后，Bucky跟Steve订了三条规矩：第一、除了工作，绝不在酒店见面；第二、不许不事先通知，擅自出现在Bucky家并赖着不走；第三……第三、自己想到了可以随时增加。但半夜发短信的习惯，Steve看来是改不了。

“如果我提出更换Executive Chef，他们中的一些是最大障碍。该主动创造机会让老古董们多了解你的魅力。”  
“相比西装革履，还是厨师服更自由舒适。”  
“Hill掌握财务，我下一阶段的重心会放在调整客房部上。餐饮部需要帮手。”  
“能信任的人不多，算是帮我一个忙？”  
在职业未来这件事情上，自己和Steve似乎存在巨大分歧。考虑清楚并正式做决定前，Bucky想了想，还是选择先安抚对方，“让我为你拿到七星吧。到时阻力也小点。”

周日早晨，一辆黑色轿车停在了Bucky公寓的楼下。早早约定的看房计划终于成行。  
“面积不用太大，我的预算不高。”Steve把要求说得很简单。他打着方向盘，Bucky坐在副驾。过了五六个街区，他们在一家Centex房产中介店铺前接上了一位带着黑边眼镜的热情女中介。涂着鲜艳唇色的短发女士根据和Steve之前的电话沟通，筛选了三套高级公寓，一套在Upper east side（上东区）、两套在Tribeca（翠贝卡）。而在看了The Kent的2bedroom公寓后，Bucky意识到Steve嘴里的面积不大、预算不高和自己的理解有不小差距。

“你觉得怎么样？”Steve在第二个红灯口，问了问全程没怎么说话的Bucky。  
“离Central Park很近。黑色大理石饰面墙壁很漂亮。”  
Steve点了点头。  
“FENDI Casa的皮质沙发很经典。”  
Steve又点了点头。  
“全屋流动着金钱的香味。”  
Steve大笑起来。  
“没明显缺点。但怎么说呢，我觉得不像是你现在会买的房子。”Bucky反倒也被他的笑声逗乐，补充了一句，“也许十年后的你会喜欢。”  
常年在顶级酒店的餐厅工作，他不讨厌奢华这个词，自己的工作就是为金钱主人提供与奢华相对等的极致食物。对客人保持分寸正好的礼貌，更自信自己的菜品物有所值。但底线绝不会被单纯数字度量所左右。

“所以说，让你陪我来看看，是明智的决定。”如同味蕾，Bucky总是能精准抓住自己的喜好。表面上自己掌控了一切，其实一切都在被Bucky牵着走。而这一点，他却似乎从未察觉。

第二套在108 Leonard的10楼。这栋公寓楼由1868年文艺复兴时期建筑风格的古宅改建而成。三层拱券结构的正门和罗马石柱的装饰在时间痕迹里散发着经久不衰沉稳魅力。  
“非常符合您古典高雅的气质。”  
女销售的谄媚补充让Bucky忍不住噗嗤笑出声。

而走出独立电梯，纯白橱柜与爵士白大理石装饰的开放厨房，让Bucky终于忍不住发出了第一句主动的评价，“厨房品味不错。”  
“Barnes先生看来对烹饪很感兴趣？”她回头望向金发的潜在买单者。  
“不能说感兴趣。”Steve笑起来，“他可是世界上最好的厨师。”

“那我不得不说，厨房绝对是这套的亮点！”她推了推眼镜，不失时机地推荐起来，“全套Miele厨电，包括全集成并排式冰箱，对流烤箱、全尺寸酒柜和台下冰柜、内置咖啡系统，完全不用人工加水。”  
Bucky抚摸着厨房中岛的木质台面，由红变白的木纹肌理非常细腻。  
“日本扁柏！”她走上前赶紧补充，“相当昂贵。据说淡淡香味还有缓解压力的功效。”

她边走边兴奋介绍，语速飞快。“这套约1528平方英尺(142㎡)，有两间卧室，均为带洗手间套房。客厅和主卧全部远眺Hudson River河景。”  
拉开遮光帘，卧室窗外立刻映照出暮色中楼宇间隙里的点点金色水光。而所谓的远眺也就是远远可以撇见而已。比预期偏小的主卧、主卧浴室，以及衣帽间更让Steve皱了皱眉。  
“衣帽间在同类公寓里确实不算特别大。但结构规划合理，从我个人的经验看是放入您两位的衣服应该还是够的。”

Bucky有点迷惑地看了她一眼。女中介立刻用手遮住了自己吃惊成O型的嘴。  
“抱歉抱歉，一起看房的大多都是couple。我以为，抱歉，所以……你们其实……不是？”  
她来回环视这两人。Steve在憋笑，Bucky回瞪了对方一眼，Steve却笑得更得意。  
“不是我恭维。您俩位站在一起相当赏心悦目，般配极了！”  
看看现在的中介，为了做成买卖，什么察言观色的奉承都敢说。Bucky在心里抱怨了一句。  
“我们当然是。”Steve打量着衣帽间，背对着自己轻轻说了一句。

第三套，12 Warren Street就在布鲁克林大桥旁，完美的景观有极大的视觉冲击力。巨大的平台横向连接着东南方向的所有房间，三面落地窗的客厅被水系和海湾美景完全环绕。面积也和第二套差不多。

到了晚餐时间，Steve坚持要去吃Central Park南面的Masa（雅）。Bucky喜欢Omakase的呈现方式，只是没有纽约人对日料的极端狂热，更不知道他是如何弄到了紧张的预订位。

“最后那套吧。”Bucky给着自己的建议，“漂亮的海港景观和波士顿后湾有点像，能给你多点家的熟悉感。到酒店也不算远。”  
而且离自己住的布鲁克林最近，这个理由他没说出口。

烤虎河豚白子如奶油般细滑。低温铁板慢熟的三分和牛，在白松露香气里汁水充盈。口腹之欲虽然得到极大满足，但夜里没有Steve的吻终归吃不饱。Bucky喝了酒会很放松，奇奇怪怪的要求也变得更多，嘴里嘟嘟囔地异常可爱。就像第一次那样，Steve会在床上完全顺从地满足他。在花薰光的醉意里通宵做爱，只是又一个平常周末而已。

三天后。  
“我选了第二套。你喜欢那个厨房。”  
Masa的和牛制法让他印象深刻，这些天Bucky一直在思索着是否能将东方技巧柔和到dry-aged的牛肉前菜里。  
“恭喜新家。但我可没答应会搬去。”  
Bucky确实没考虑立刻真和Steve住在一起。一来，他那方面太粘人。更重要，一旦搬入对方的家，总有种被迫依附的落差感。不可能再扮演小Steve保护者的角色，这点他全然接受，但也有自己的考量。在距离感和亲密度上，Steve显得太心急。

“你会改变主意。”  
“因为Bucky没法拒绝Steve。”

他说的没错，从以前就是如此。看看自己亲手把对方宠成了什么样？正视自己眼神都会脸红害羞的男孩，宠成了个没羞没臊的男人。有必要和Steve谈谈，聊聊自己对Winter Court的看法，对未来的规划。但自己不但不善于主动创造时机，还太过容易被对方牵着走。  
在互告晚安后，Bucky在手机通讯录里翻出Rumlow的名字，想了想，还是关上了屏幕。情况还没那么急迫。眼前的目标是用一年的时间拿到七星！  
为了Steve的Winter Court，为彼此，更是为自己。

交房手续在两周后完成。新家钥匙已变成一种象征或代称。独立入户电梯的高级公寓入门凭证是张小卡片，和酒店房卡如出一辙。Steve的house warming party只邀请了Bucky一人，名存实亡。当他在曼哈顿黑夜的璀璨灯火间被抵在客厅落地窗前时，背上的金发男人在耳边低声再次要求他搬进来，而Bucky躲在不断的喘息里始终没直接回应。  
那张卡片被丢进自家厨房中岛左边第一个抽屉。在之后很长一段时间，Bucky都没再碰它。

TBC 未完待续  
✄-------------------------


	7. 红酒烩牛肉

【盾冬】他比奶油更甜腻(7)  
Sum:The Regis酒店最近易主，导致大面积人员变动。Bucky借此机会升职为Chef。只是在欢庆会上，他借着醉意主动勾引了一个金发男人。对方比想象得难缠。炮友是真爱，全文AO3。前六章请翻合集。  
✄-------------------------  
▼正文

"听听这个！来自Bon Appétit杂志的评论！”  
酒店早餐供应刚刚结束，而工作日的午餐时段相对清闲。在这段空档里，餐厅小伙伴们习惯聚在一起喝杯休息咖啡，聊聊与餐厅无关的八卦，或嚼嚼与酒店有关的杂舌。说这是个小型情报交换站，也不算夸张。

性格开朗的主厨助理总是这种茶歇会的焦点。她晃着手机，大声读起社交媒体上的新热点，“Regis用茶歇甜点证明，它依旧是世界上最奢华高雅的酒店。”  
“C’est génial！”Bucky转身抬手示意，不吝啬对饼房领班的赞美与鼓励。在众人的目光中，对方像歌剧演员躬身感谢，引起一阵哄笑。  
“Eleven Madison Park要当心！竞争者Winter Court来势汹汹！”  
几声欷吁挑衅的口哨立刻飘来出来。年轻团队斗志昂扬，令人欣慰。

“不过下面的重点好像有点跑偏。”Nat边滑动屏幕边大笑起来。  
“纽约城的姑娘们请注意！这位刚刚从波士顿搬来的新晋高管可是位炙手可热的钻石单身汉。”  
Clint抿着嘴笑，接待过那位Type-A的大堂经理大幅度点头表示同意。  
“做为晚宴的少数受邀媒体，我得说，没见过Winter Court的主厨绝对是你们的遗憾。”  
后厨哄笑声更大了。

“还有配图！”  
小伙伴们立刻起哄般围拢一团，争抢着手机。Bucky纵容着这种混乱，负有好奇与热情的可爱后厨绝对是一间餐厅的宝藏。早有家室的Clint在一旁和他相视而笑，真拿这帮丫头小子没办法。

“第一次看Chef穿正式礼服，真帅！”  
“还有Rogers先生！”  
置身事外的主厨大人，一听到这个名字顿时紧张起来，差点被咖啡呛到。  
“让我看看！”Bucky立刻站起身，直接将手机从张牙舞爪的手间中抽走。

照片里的自己正侧身和一位红裙女士交谈。Bucky记得对方也从事酒店业，她对马卡龙赞不绝口，而自己正解释着灵感来源于经典的Le dis海绵蛋糕。只是……只是站在两人之间的Steve盯着自己太过明显，明显到仿佛此刻自己在他的眼神里都赤裸到无处可逃。

他长抒一口气，大约，在常人看来，这还是能算一张非常正常的酒会现场照。抬眼时，Clint正意味深长地朝着自己笑，Bucky只好若无其事般将手机还给Nat，并耸了耸肩。

“我有个主意！”Nat双手微微握拳举在脸前，显得很兴奋，“该多利用利用社交媒体！年轻人吃这套！”

对于如何拿到四星，Bucky有各个方面的考虑。提升菜品的品质是第一位，服务和环境仰仗Clint。而Nat的这个意见是个新思路。

Winter Court的几大社交媒体账号不可避免地有些古板——常规历史与就餐环境介绍、酒店活动的推送、营业时间与服务种类等等。为了保持神秘感和格调，菜肴绝对不公开展示。不急不缓的风格，与现代社交媒体的节奏，有种孤立于世味道。

“度”是个很难把握的东西，太过热情亲密就失去等级差距的高级感，太过孤傲又会让人望而却步。new money们热爱网络，他们乐于将艳羡的消费至上主义和奢靡生活展现于世。这不但和上一辈有很大区别，甚至已然是种潮流。

Bucky也不得不承认，时代总在变化，再自命不凡的餐厅在商业社会也不可能永远只忠诚于old money。社交媒体的魅力在于建立一个妙不可言的预期。而预期是把双刃剑，当预期落地实现时，获得的或是加倍赞美，或是成倍失望。有点像彩票，但Bucky对于这场赌博有信心！

“Chef,你该开个账号！”  
起哄般玩笑建议实际上很实用，绝非心血来潮。以个人名义开设宣传账号，是对官方账号的好补充，就如同餐桌上自取的盐之花，似有似无却总不会出错，是个调节“度”的好工具。

“你不用发什么实质菜肴。相信我，隔三差五发发照片就足够！稍微那么刻意展示点你漂亮脸蛋和身材。又帅又会做菜，谁会不爱？最好……”Nat坏笑起来，“Rogers先生能再和你同框出个镜什么的！绝对火爆！”  
她及其夸张地眨了下眼，同Clint如出一辙的意味深长。Bucky只能装傻，没继续接话茬。

餐厅打烊时间总是很晚，Steve的工作也很多，因此他们很少在工作日晚上见面。周五晚上厨房更为繁忙，打烊后积攒的善后工作也比平日多。在关于今晚是否见面，与去谁家的问题上，他们出现了巨大分歧。Steve坚持在车库等自己，从9点直到现在。这也让Bucky有点过意不去，于是又妥协了。

像个小偷，他小心谨慎地躲避人影，钻进在酒店地下停车场等候多时的车。而Steve则是午夜的窃贼，在床上拿走了他的全部呼吸。第二天中午，Steve醒来就一直把头埋在自己胸前来回蹭，并撒娇着抱怨太久没吃他做的菜，所以Bucky决定自己做晚餐。反正，大部分外出就餐，到自己嘴里都会变成一次加班般的品鉴会。

“会不会有种我粘着你，是为了骗员工免费给老板做饭的嫌疑？”Steve抬起头，从下巴处看着自己，“千万别去工会投诉我！”  
“如果算骗，那你预谋地可真够早的！”Bucky抓挠着对方柔软的金色短发，弹了下他的脑门，“小骗子！”  
“你就配合下，别拆穿。让我永远骗下去。”  
“那你可就是大骗子了。”Bucky终于狠下心把他推开，“我去看看骗子的厨房里有什么能用的东西。”  
“我吃你就行了。”他抱着枕头嘟嘟囔囔。  
“那也得先吃饭才有力气！”  
“我看到你就浑身都是力气！”  
Bucky向他无奈地翻了个白眼。Steve却一直温柔地笑，他陷在白色床单里，在午间阳光间，直到笑出声。  
“Bucky，有你在可真好！”

厨房很干净，厨具也算齐全，但一看就没根本没怎么用过。偌大的冰箱只有一袋面包、牛奶和矿泉水。  
“真是浪费。”  
“厨房在等着另一位主人呢。”  
一时间，Bucky不知道该怎么反驳。

曼哈顿西边Columbus Circle的Whole Foods Market午饭时间，人不算太多。  
“晚上就法式四道吧，前菜白梨萝卜沙拉，”一般超市少见的日本萝卜非常新鲜，Bucky立刻决定拿下，“主菜勃艮第红酒烩牛肉配法棍，经典吃法。甜点……焦糖布丁，再加餐后咖啡。”  
正式的法餐要有开胃菜、汤、头盘、主菜、甜点、餐后饮品，并且前三道要配不同的酒。在家吃饭做不到这么精细，Bucky也没提前计划菜单。他看着最应季的食材，即兴发挥并做尽量简化。  
“别忘了黑巧克力……”  
嘴里更自言自语地盘算起需要的食材来。

食材从Bucky嘴里说出来似乎都变得格外好吃。Steve推车跟在他后面，脚步变得有些慢。  
眼前的美味男人属于自己。既真实，又有那么些不真实。这种感觉有点像Baileys酒，又甜腻又醉人。

Bucky从货架上拿了盒珍珠洋葱和一些香草，转眼发现推着购物车的"大金毛"没跟上自己。他招手示意对方靠近，而Steve立刻缓过神。他像个小孩子，支在推车上直接用力滑了过来！  
“幼稚鬼！”  
“有没有感觉我们像新婚夫妇？”Steve心情显然非常不错，嘴角和眼角的笑意根本控制不住，“一起逛超市，周末在家做饭。”  
“没有。”Bucky回答的斩钉截铁。他专注于挑选着配菜。土豆、蘑菇和洋葱都让人满意。

“Rogers太太！拜托！”Steve忍不住抱怨出声。  
弯腰将一盒Charolaise牛肩肉放入购物车，做勃艮第牛肉就该用正宗夏洛莱白牛。Bucky抬头对着Steve笑，“好吧。我觉得更像刚刚爱上你的时候。”  
“那是什么时候？”  
他故意摆出思考很久的表情，“应该不会比你更晚。”  
他们躲在红色草莓与紫色桑果旁，在高高堆起的黄绿彩椒塔后，浅浅地亲吻，像打开烤箱瞬间冒出的热浪，吹得满脸通红。  
Bucky用手刮了下Steve的鼻子，“公共场合，下不为例！”  
后备箱被塞得满满当当。在Bucky的坚持下，又绕路去大厨家拿一口他坚持的锅。夏季下午的烈日街头，一个黑发帅哥抱着一口大大的红色珐琅旧锅出现在街角，总是有点好笑。Steve侧身越过中控台，直起手臂帮他推开副驾门，“按照这种搬家速度，你什么时候才能搬来啊?”  
"这是我养了很多年的铸铁锅，绝对不会留给你。炖完肉我必须带回来！”

一进门，Bucky立刻进入状态。今晚的菜都不算复杂，唯一的缺点是耗费时间。他系上围裙，而Steve则将大袋的购物成果整理放入冰箱。刀尖迅速划过白紫的洋葱与胡萝卜。牛肉被快速切成四大块，与切块蔬菜一起混合。他接过Steve递来的红酒，Clos de Vougeot（伏旧园）产区标注让他深深皱了皱眉。  
“找瓶cabernet sauvignon(赤霞珠)。”他补充了一句，“便宜点的。”  
Steve背对着他，把酒放了回去，弯腰从底部拿出另一瓶。

另取一口小锅，微微让红酒变得温热。倒入碗中没过所有食材腌制。  
“我还以为用勃艮第原产的pinor vermei(黑皮诺)做勃艮第牛肉会更好。”Steve靠在酒柜边看着他，像是场赏心悦目的表演。

“赤霞珠的丹宁含量高，肉更容易熟，缩短时间。”  
Bucky头也没抬，手里的动作更无停顿。快速冲洗新鲜百里香、月桂叶和欧芹，厨房纸擦干。切一片Leek（韭葱）作外皮，将香料包裹在里面，用绳子轻巧地缠绕扎起，瞬间做成法餐炖肉必备的Bouquet Garni。在腌制时间里，脚步在主台面与中岛间有条不紊地移动，主厨继续为前菜和甜点做着准备。

“怎么了？”Steve的突然安静让他不自觉抬起头，手里的打蛋器依旧绕着圈。  
“我觉得你一言不发，完全专注的样子特别美。”  
再精彩的一生，亦或，再平凡的人生，也躲不开一块肉一口菜。而Steve爱的欲望，不过是和眼前的人过每一天的一日三餐而已。

“尤其是又想到你在床上……”  
Bucky用手机敲了敲他的头，阻止了对方破坏气氛的不正经话题。  
“帮我随便拍张照！”自己从来不喜欢拍照，更没主动要求过。为打消疑虑，他边查看烤箱，边补充了几句，“餐厅想在社交媒体上做点宣传。他们一直觉得主厨多点互动可能会有帮助。”

“秘诀！黑巧克力！”Bucky撕开金箔包装，掰开几块在眼前晃了晃，“CIA可不会教你这个。”  
红酒颜色再深也难以让牛肉呈现深色，黑巧克力在上色与收浓汤汁上有魔法般奇妙效果。在先腌制，再煎后烤，花费6个小时候，烫手的铸铁锅终于搬上餐桌。  
“真可惜！深藏的瑰宝最终还是要暴露在社交媒体上了！”  
Steve的语气在抱怨，眼角的笑意却像烧开的牛奶，停不住地从锅盖缝隙里钻出来。

“为什么不干脆搬过来？Bucky已经记不清是Steve第几次直接问这个问题了。  
“总觉得……”他有点犹豫，“才一个月而已，我们会不会进展太快了？”  
“从我认识你开始计算，可不是一个星期、一个月或一年的时间了。”肉质细软，像奶油入口即化。  
“中间隔了很多年。很多事情都不一样。看看现在的你？”Bucky笑起来，“我是肯定抱不动你了。”  
“我可以抱你。”Steve坏笑起来，“而且你也不讨厌。”  
“给我点喘息时间吧……”他用热乎乎的法棍沾着红酒酱汁，躲避了对方的目光。  
“可能，确实是我把你逼得太紧。但是舌头没有你会变得没有滋味，胃会空落落。  
Bucky本想接着这顿晚餐机会说说自己离开Winter Court的长远打算，但Steve让自己把嘴边的话硬生生咽了回去。  
“他们都在对大脑说着喜欢，而心让嘴赶紧说，这一次绝对不能再错过你了。”

“Chef，你那张照片里的厨房太漂亮了！是自己家？”  
周一，后厨的焦点全集中在了自己的那张照片上。  
“Rogers先生点了喜欢哎！还有fo?”  
Bucky有点心虚，装作并不在意，“一个朋友的家。”  
“是谁给你拍的照片？”Nat总能快速抓住要点。  
“一个……朋友……”  
“怎么看都像是情侣视角……”  
她漫不经心的一句话让Bucky决定再也不让Steve帮自己拍照了。

“也许删掉比较好。”Bucky在短信里抱怨，社交媒体的狂热让他始料未及。  
“我天天都会看到你，现在如此，未来也如此，所以我其实也根本不需要你的照片。”  
Steve如是说。

TBC 未完待续


	8. Chapter 8

“140天?”  
围成一圈的后厨们，有点不相信答案。  
“没错，140天!”  
Bucky将摆在面前的牛肉切片挨个仔细咀嚼。那是Winter Court 四份自制dry aged beef（干式熟成）的样品，时间从一个月到四个多月不等。更是现任Chef在半年前就早已计划的新菜。

选四到四个半月左右的谷饲肉牛新鲜宰杀，只取眼肉、西冷和菲力。在尚有余温时放入无尘间，温度保持0至-1度，湿度维持75%到80%。结缔组织将不断软化，肉质颜色也会逐渐加深。不同的熟成时间将带来不同风味。Bucky最后决定采用的试制品经历了整整140天。时间赋予食材奇妙的火腿、奶酪和橡树果般混合芬芳。肉质浓重沉密，一种金色的成熟感充裕舌腔，与即将到来的秋冬季节配合完美。

但助手们显然有些犹豫。即使是纽约城出名的几家牛排店，例如Smith & Wollensky，熟制时间也多在2个月以内。140天对于保存条件和制作工艺要求极其苛刻。谁都没法接受在传奇餐厅吃到口腐败的肉。再者，制作过程中的脱水会使牛排至少减重20%。外层牛肉过于干涸，也只能弃之不用。全部过程损耗将达到50%，成本也是个问题。  
“不需要额外处理。三分熟后切薄片。”Bucky向Grill Cook简单描述着方案，“一道完美的前菜。”至于搭配，他还在掂量中。  
虽然只是七月，但他已经开始为换季菜单花费大量心思。一道新菜正式加入常备餐单可不是一天两天的事情。

“Tpye-A！”Clint按规定流程提醒了一句，但瞬间皱起了眉头。  
这位头发凌乱的贵客穿着件皱巴巴的白色衬衣和一条棕色花格西裤。低头一看，是一双略显陈旧的黄色穆勒鞋。  
“抱歉先生，您不能穿衬衣入内。”他极力保持礼貌，降低语言的攻击性。  
从起源上说，衬衫属于内衣，在古罗马时期只有低贱的牧羊人和囚犯才会直接穿在外。这种情况在有严格dress code限制的Winter Court绝对不允许。不但必须加一件正式西服外套，整个就餐过程中也不能脱下。这对其他客人，对菜品对厨师都是种尊重。

“哦！”那客人恍然大悟地叫出声，大幅度点着下巴欣然同意，“好的好的。没问题！”  
“我们可以帮您去房间取外套。如果您不介意，我们有提供备用领带……”  
保持着微笑，Clint的话还没说完。在几秒之内！他竟脱掉了衬衣，直接光着上身！大堂经理顿时惊得说不出话来。

“是您说不能穿衬衣？”他睁大眼睛歪着脑袋询问着，让Clint搞不懂是真不懂规则，还是故意玩弄自己。  
“抱歉先生，我的意思是……”  
对方显然没理会，他理所当然地径直走过门厅。在靠近落地窗的一个角落里，自顾自地落座。Clint只好快步赶上前，为他拉开餐椅，并站在一旁企图用自己的身体遮挡些其他客人的复杂眼神。在递上开胃赠饮后，麻烦的客人才终于不急不缓地把重新慢慢穿了起来，毫不在意地扣起纽扣。  
有人鼓起了掌，拿起手机拍照，有人甚至大笑出声。Clint唯一能庆幸的是今晚的客人不算特别多。

“喂喂！知道刚刚前厅发生了什么？”骚动立刻传到了后厨，变成炉火间的交头接耳。  
在帮那位麻烦VIP点完单后，Clint满脸愁云地出现在后厨门口，用可怜巴巴的凄惨眼神向主厨求救。  
“给今天晚上每位客人都额外赠送一杯New York Sour。”Bucky叹了口气，立刻给后厨下了命令。  
"Yes，Chef！"  
他略显无奈地超Clint摊了摊手，“我跟你去看看。”  
而对方在一片嘈杂声中，用唇部动作描绘个大大的thank you嘴型，并抓住救命稻草般笑盈盈地引路。

“您好！这位是我们的Chef，Bucky Barnes先生！”  
“先生，晚上好！对今天的菜品还满意吗？”  
对方完全没搭理他俩，低头只顾舀着绿海龟汤，毫无礼仪地嗦得呲呲响。  
Clint向Bucky瘪了瘪嘴。Bucky也没再说话。  
他俩就安静看着对方从路过的面包车上拿走了一大块Ciabatta面包和整头烤蒜。麻烦制造者用餐刀把烤蒜涂抹在面包上，沾着橄榄油和黑醋，狼吞虎咽。

在开胃赠饮中的冰块快完全融化，主菜煎鹅肝用毕时，他终于说了句话。  
“我明天还会来，大概后天，大后天也会。”  
Clint在心底喊了一句，“您可别来了。”嘴上却说，“非常荣幸。餐厅的冷气会有点凉，建议您下次还是穿件外套。”

他抬起头，有点不耐烦地瞥了眼一直抓着衣着问题不放的大堂经理，转而盯住了主厨。  
不屑的眼神突然变得柔软起来。  
嘴里的食物在脸颊上来回滚动成突起，透过遮挡眼睑的凌乱刘海就直勾勾地看着Bucky。他像圣诞季里在糖果店的彩色橱窗前移不开眼的小男孩，即使手里已经有根棒棒糖也还是会贪心不已。

“先生？”Bucky用营业微笑结束这略有尴尬地长期注视，在自己脸颊笑容僵硬前赶紧打住。  
“穿外套是主厨的要求？”  
Clint愣了一下，Bucky立刻接过话茬，填补了空白期，“是的。”  
“那好吧。”  
他低下头继续吃起来，整晚没再说一句话。

社交媒体的传播速度远超Bucky的想象，一些照片立刻出现在媒体上。  
“猜猜Winter Court刚刚发生了什么？”  
“真是羞耻。糟糕地就餐体验。”  
“太搞笑了！我爱这个家伙。让那些装模作样地餐厅见鬼去吧！”

送走今天最后一名客人，打烊的餐厅气氛有点低落。Winter Court第一次面临单刀直入的负面网络舆论。菜品是核心，但环境与格调，客人的档次，也是衡量一家餐厅水准的指标。米其林更是用五个餐叉对此进行评估。在众人的沉默中，Chef有责任做出了回应。Bucky立刻回到厨房将140天酿成的宝藏削出极薄长片，平放入白色瓷碟，撒上点紫色迷迭香花，用餐勺将醋汁如绘画般泼洒于上。  
他擦了擦手，"Nat，来拍张照片。放我的社交账号里。”

配文如下：  
菜名：naked carnism 赤裸肉食主义  
140天干式熟成牛肉切片配腌制紫酸梅  
自取Fleur de sel与Balsamic Vinegar((盐之花、意大利香醋）  
无需任何多余调味。  
赤裸、纯粹、高雅

还是女性更擅长拍照，Nat修饰后的文案也不同凡响。  
Bucky考虑用不加修饰的牛肉来隐喻昨晚的脱衣事件兴许能改善些风评。情况还算不错，一晚之后质疑声在减退。网络的注意力也转移到了主厨的个人账号上。不过，所有人都没有想到，第二天下午的另一个账号突入其来的一条推，掀起更大风浪，让整件事情成功完全翻转。

Everett K. Ross ★：  
半块蕉妃派  
一块玛德琳  
两块巧克力

睡前牛奶里  
加满了蜂蜜

凌晨起床想了想  
中午再回味起来

还是没有第一次见面时  
你笑得甜

@WinterCourt @BuckyBarnes  
完美的食物与服务，感谢款待。

“等等！昨晚在Winter Court的那位大麻烦是传奇畅销书作家！天啊！”  
“真的是！Ross住在Regis？！”  
评论自然炸开了锅。

Everett K. Ross，当代最火畅销书作家。但他性格古怪，一向鲜少在公众面前露面，也几乎不接受任何媒体采访。沉寂已久的个人主页突然更新，一首即兴小诗也好，寥寥短句也罢，甚至只是单纯的个人特色就餐感言，根本挡不住恶虎扑面而来的热情——谁都想一窥究竟，是什么让这位乖僻名人突然发声。

“Everett K. Ross！”Nat大叫起来，“昨天那人是Ross！我该找他签名！”  
Bucky并不知道这名字意味着什么，但总觉得有点耳熟。

“纽约时报连续四年虚构类畅销书前三名的作家！我的天！”  
“《迷倒我》看过吧？”Nat一脸理所当然。  
“没有。”这个书名一听就不是自己会看的类型。

“《珊瑚之吻》呢？”  
“好像听说过。”

“《行为准则》？”  
“啊！”  
Bucky焕然大悟。  
连不怎么看小说的自己都知道的姓名，来头一定不小。

“我就说，多利用社交媒体的办法通！简直是求之不得的免费广告！”Nat得意地看着餐厅账号不断增加的关注数，用手掌在耳朵前做个了收声动作，“你们说，现在纽约最火爆的餐厅是哪家？”  
“我们！”后厨配合地齐声起哄起来。  
“这下我也不用找新工作了！”Clint终于如释重负地长抒一口气。

Bucky个人账户的关注度也瞬间飙升，酒店管理层也对此事大加赞赏。围绕这位作家的更多营销也在策划之中。谁都不想错过这个近在眼前的热点，WInter Court显然立了头功。

“有你在餐厅，我的麻烦事能少一半，休假时间能增加一倍。”  
“你会是位杰出的Executive Chef。”  
出现在likes里的Steve自然也不惜赞美。  
“分内工作。”

“知道Ross入住，还想着假公济私找他签几本收藏的书。”  
“这不是机会挺好？”  
Bucky没想到短信那头的Steve会看Nat所说的《迷倒我》之类的小说。

“但现在我突然有点讨厌他了。”  
“什么？”  
“吃醋。”  
“他昨晚吃了什么？我明天也要全部尝一次！”  
“要你亲手做。”

“别太任性了！”  
这又是哪门子的醋……Bucky摇了摇头，又噗嗤笑出声来。  
不过后来的几天，他就明白Steve的反应确实算得上相当相当正常。

TBC 未完待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脱衣事件取材于真实故事，出处是香港半岛酒店Gaddis餐厅。  
> 不少作家都有在酒店闭门写书的习惯，比如川端康成、海明威。据说普鲁斯特为了写《追忆似水年华》在Ritz前前后后住了十几年？巴黎的Ritz真是梦想之地！  
> 作家名用的是潮爷在黑豹和队3中的角色名。


	9. Chapter 9

时隔一两个月，再次在酒店餐厅和Bucky见面，该穿得正式点。Steve不想把自己打扮得像只欲求不满的雄孔雀，但确实也花费了至少两倍时间整理仪貌。放回浅灰色的亮面西服和苏格兰多色花格套装，最后决定了低调的深蓝色三件套，更特意换了对方喜欢的YSL L'Homme香水。有点甜腻的中调自己并不常用。偏短的留香时间更让他忍不住多喷了几下。后果是，被熏得连续打了好几个喷嚏。他在穿衣镜前叹了口气，自己活活像个笨蛋。

Steve说要去Winter Court吃晚餐，绝对不是句随口的玩笑话，要Bucky亲手复制一遍对方菜品更不是赌气或嘴硬。虽然不想承认，但Everett的出现确实有让自己有那么一丁点被威胁被冒犯的危机感。

那条推文在别人眼里可能只是浪漫主义风格的用餐褒奖，但在他看来就是赤裸裸的发情期嗷嗷猫叫。自己有信心Bucky不可能被轻易“拐骗”，但就是没法不介意。

“别破坏约定。除了工作，说好了不在酒店见面！”  
“我大概9点左右到。”  
Bucky在短消息里再三阻止，显然未果。  
"就像正常客人吃个饭而已。"

虽然对方言之凿凿，但Bucky根本没法，更不可能，把Steve当成正常客人。整晚主厨都有点心神不宁，他不断向后厨外探望，期待着只有周末才见面的金发爱人今晚出现在圆玻璃外。而当Clint告诉他，Rogers先生要见主厨时，他又把刻意的无奈和厌烦挂满眉梢。

Clint转身去拿开胃起泡酒，板着脸的主厨终于藏不住眉间笑意，“你不是说像正常客人吃个饭而已吗？”  
“正常客人也可以要求见主厨。”明明晚餐还没开始，Steve却觉得只要看着Bucky，自己就像吃了餐后甜点一样甜到了心里。  
“这样下去，我得要求拿前台和后厨两份工资！”

“真要和他昨晚吃的一模一样？”  
“当然！不然我何必一早忙到现在，把今晚时间空出来。”Steve一本正经，“我要知道是什么菜让他迷上你了。”  
“好吧。前菜生牛肉塔塔、蟹肉卷、熏鲑鱼沙拉，绿海龟汤，主菜是梅子煎鹅肝佐……”  
主厨确认菜单之际，这位正常客人把手搭在他的腰窩里，沿着脊柱和臀线不安分地轻轻滑下去。  
Steve落座的餐厅D区都是四人位的圆桌。尽管过了高峰时段，预约客人们也暂时没到，Bucky还是迅速拍掉他的手，“正常客人可不会这么做！”

Clint领着新客从左侧走廊进入，向更靠内的转角走去。但当对方瞥见站在水晶酒杯闪光里，满脸微笑的Chef，立刻转身进入D区，擅自主张地坐下。与背朝外侧的Steve，隔着三张空桌。  
还会有谁？当然是那位麻烦作家！  
Everett K. Ross!

Bucky弯下腰，佯装帮Steve整理了下桌面的刀叉，借机在对方耳边轻轻说了一句，“周末见。”便转身和新来者打了个招呼。

“晚上好，Ross先生！漂亮的外套！”  
今晚麻烦制造者穿了套黑色西服，虽然领带还是歪歪扭扭，衬衣最上端的三粒扣子也没扣，但Clint已经打从心底谢天谢地，哈利路亚了。

“可以叫我K。你的特别待遇。”他挥了挥手，迅速支走了准备帮助点餐的Clint，对方自然求之不得，“标准主厨推荐Set就可以。"

"能问你一个问题吗？”他单手支在白色餐布上，托着下巴，盯着主厨在水晶吊灯下闪烁的绿眼睛。  
"您请说。”

“你会和陌生男人上床吗？比如我这种？”  
Clint正放下开胃茉莉蜜桃赠饮，这对主厨直勾拳般的性骚扰，惊得他险些弄撒了细长高脚杯。

过于直白的问题让Bucky觉得非常冒犯。但对方身份让他依旧保持着克制的营业礼貌，也没矢口否认。  
“这涉及个人隐私，我可以拒绝回答。”  
毕竟自己干过这种勾当，而这个勾当的另一位主角近在咫尺。也许是自己多虑，Bucky总感觉背后Steve有扎人的眼光。

“很好。说明你并不排斥。不然你应该直接说不会。”他没做停顿。  
“你有固定的约会对象或者性伴侣吗？”  
“这涉及个人隐私，我可以拒绝回答。”  
“很好，说明你有，但并不想让人知道。不然你应该直接说没有。”  
作家的诡异逻辑有点让人摸不着头脑。

“地下恋情？“他没等Bucky回答，微微晃着脑袋学着对方语气，“这涉及个人隐私，我可以拒绝回答。好吧好吧，我知道，我知道。”

Bucky皱起了眉，微微歪头迷惑地看着这位自导自演般地喋喋不休。  
“那就是了！”他挑了下眉，“和我不用哦！我鄙视一切爱情的躲躲藏藏。”  
撩了几下依旧凌乱的刘海，他拿出了手机捣鼓了一下，埋头快速打着字。  
屏幕被举到Bucky眼前：

Everett K. Ross ★：  
你满足我的口舌之欲，我填饱你的大脑幻想。  
若能交换，必定更加美妙！  
@RegisNewYork @WinterCourt

情色小说家？Bucky突然就冒出这个想法。回想起Nat提到的那些小说名，即使不是，浪漫爱情小说也是八九不离十了。

“喂喂！这条推什么意思？”挤在在后厨玻璃窗上的小伙伴们开始窃窃私语。  
“我怎么觉得这位作家是看上主厨了！”  
“没@主厨啊？”  
“你们是不是傻？这哪是看上了！这就是直球在求交配了！”

“您的菜很美味。但我想知道你是不是同样美味。直接点说，我对你一见钟情了！”  
表白不算突如其来，Bucky也谈不上震惊。他只是在全力思考着如何打发这位思春期客人。

“主厨先生！”餐厅主人终于忍不住抬手喊了一句，"抱歉，我刚刚忘记和您嘱咐一下忌口。"

“失陪一下。”  
“离他远点！”Steve声音压得极低。  
“他也是餐厅正常客人。”  
“发那种推文，哪里正常？我的餐厅要全是这种正常客人，成堆的员工性骚扰投诉就关门大吉吧！我也该立刻引咎辞职！”  
“你不也一样！”Bucky瞪了他一眼，“别在我的餐厅惹事。听话！”  
Bucky的一声"听话"，顿时让Steve没再发作。像大犬得到了心仪的夸奖小饼干，他猛灌了一杯柠檬水，又满脸不乐意地塞了一口餐前面包。  
这让Bucky捂住嘴，笑得肩膀颤动起来，“关于忌口，会给您换成蛤蜊汤。”

“祝您用餐愉快！”Bucky转身和Ross打了个招呼，快速躲进厨房。  
两个男人同时看着他离开的背影，直到消失在晃动的后厨门内。转脸的瞬间，纽约城当下最热门钻石单身汉与全美最炙手可热的作家眼神相遇，并擦出了不太友好的火花！

“晚上好呀！Rogers先生。”他正式打了个招呼。  
移开的餐椅在地面剐蹭出尖锐噪音。在后厨全体注视中，Ross突然就起身离开，直接坐到了Steve的对面！Bucky在脑袋里翻了几遍，想找个词形容自己的心情。而Clint分明看到他的嘴角漏出一句F开头单词。刚刚从一场网络舆论中走出来，可千万别再出事。他的想法和主厨如出一辙。

作为享誉全美的文化符号，Ross一入住自然就受到特别关照。按照接待标准，Steve做为客房部负责人和私下书迷曾经登门拜访过。Regis想乘机启动一个营销策划案。只是作家大人一口回绝。因此两人并不是第一次见面。  
“晚上好！我和Ross先生一样，都很喜欢这里的佳肴。”Steve保持着符合身份的礼貌。  
“主厨本人也一样性感。”他摸着下巴，像对美食意犹未尽。  
“还要感谢您在社交媒体上对我们餐厅的良好评价。”

Everett没继续客套话，“我刚进门时，看到你们在说话。你们俩认识？”  
“Bucky毕竟是我餐厅的员工。”  
他大笑起来，“Rogers先生会摸每位员工的屁股？Regis的文化还真奇怪！”

谁都不会错过两位耀眼名人同时出现在餐厅的豪华光景。Clint今晚心情格外好，麻烦人物带来的阴霾一扫而光。他笑着：“相聊甚欢！亲密交谈！明天的热点也有了！”Bucky尴尬地干笑，附和了两下。

“Sweet corn panna cotta with crab cannelloni(甜玉米奶冻配蟹肉卷)，请慢用！”  
“Regis欢迎您的光临，但请别干扰我的员工私生活。”Steve插起一小块奶冻，含化在嘴中。  
“员工的私生活也不关雇主什么事吧？”

“那我说得直接点。”Steve放下了水杯，"Bucky是我的。请保持必要距离。”  
“他是不是你的，这和我追求他有什么矛盾？”Everett越过自己盘子，直接将Steve盘里的蟹肉卷叉进了自己嘴里，“就像在我的小说里，爱或是性，只有深浅，可没有先来后到。”

“希望我想多了。”Nat皱了皱眉，放下了正在拍照的手机，“我怎么觉得气氛有点诡异。”  
Bucky从来没觉得Nat如此可靠，女人的直觉真准得可怕！他用擀面杖挨个敲打着看热闹的后厨小伙伴后脑勺，“都给我！立刻！回去！工作！”  
自己却站在了原处。

“无论是深浅还是先来后到，您都不会有任何机会。”  
“那可不一定。选择权又不在你手上！”  
他指了指对方的盘子，“危机感？正常。”  
“毕竟您帅气多金，应该没遇到过什么像样对手，就像低俗小说里走出的男主角。可惜，我的专长就是写小说。”

“我是您的忠实读者，您一直都是虚构类小说排行榜的常客。”Steve故意把虚构一词说得很重，“但我说得更基于现实。”

麻烦人士突然大笑起来，再次低头玩弄着手机。  
Everett K. Ross ★：  
我在夜晚邂逅了缪斯，  
不是女神，却是厄洛斯。  
@WinterCourt@BuckyBarnes

“在停车场等你，今晚跟我回家。”  
隔着屏幕Bucky都能察觉Steve短信的怒气。Steve一路都没说话，这让Bucky受传染般得莫名紧张。他嘱咐了几遍后厨，特意提前离开后厨，也顺应对方保持着沉默。

公寓偌大的地下停车场空位很多，但Steve偏偏选了个靠墙的角落。大概是心情差到连倒车都觉得厌烦，他直接扎了进去，任由车头朝着墙。车刚停稳，Bucky立刻侧身企图推开车门，逃离幽闭空间里Steve强烈的低气压。但门窗内侧落了锁，根本打不开。Steve则在同时倾斜了身子，摸到副驾电动座椅的调节按钮，他的身体连同座椅被推向后车厢最深处。

Bucky知道会发生什么，更不排斥在车上。只是Steve今晚很反常。

以往，他总会以绵长又灼伤的吻开场。自己迷恋他嘴唇的温度，舌尖更让味蕾敏感的自己忍不住向他回应缠绕。但今晚，当自己微微开启双唇等待吻降临时，对方却没有施于他。

舌唇描绘领土边界般在自己身上游走。从耳根到脖颈，从咽喉到锁骨。已经湿濡的裤子被粗暴拉扯。脚腕一把抓住，直接架在肩头。对方没耐心好好用手指充分扩充，也没打算给自己任何缓和时间，直接挺身操入。

Steve的双手按压在自己的喉结与气管上，力道重得恰到好处。微微的窒息感让他一阵眩晕。而被对方肆虐抽插的后穴兴奋地发颤，随着腰部扭动，贪婪地吞吐又缠绕着那经脉明显的粗大阴茎。无法忍受将欲望之歌锁在齿门之间，他放肆地呻吟起来。路过的车灯扫到后车窗，一闪而过的光亮，让Bucky惊慌地咬住了手背。  
“车里隔音很好，别担心。”他的低喘声让耳尖的发麻，沿着脊柱传到全身。

Bucky摸上自己的前端，那里早被后穴的抽插弄得精神得抬起头，微微湿润。他用手在自己的冠状沟间打转。Steve没阻止自己这么做。  
这有点奇怪。

往常，他总会打掉自己的手。  
“别太贪心”，他会笑，然后把自己猛操到直接射出来。而今晚，他既不愿给自己吻，又放纵他的当面自渎。

Bucky很快意识到一个问题。  
不行，这样不行！  
这种快感根本不够！是Steve让自己变得贪心。自己再怎么安抚自己，也比不上他。明明自己应该对自己身体的敏感点更清楚，但在做爱这件事情上，没有Steve就是不够。就如同Margarita没了盐边，巧克力Martini缺了薄荷糖。

这是对方的诡计？显然他是得逞了。  
“Steve……”他祈求起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“帮帮我……”  
他果然笑了。  
“这种话只能跟我说。”  
从最后一个脊椎骨到腰窝，已经没了知觉。酥麻感混合着热浪腐蚀全身。Steve很精准地找到会让自己发疯的那个点。坚硬的冲撞让眼底不断翻搅着白光，越来越高的漂浮感，让他拼命想抓住些什么。副驾靠背并不能完全放平，加上大腿完全被折在胸前，自己完全被对方禁锢住在臂弯和座椅间。Bucky想要吻，但是Steve始终没有给他。他无处可逃，只能将手掌抵在车玻璃上，勉强按捺住自己因快感而失控抽动的身体，直接射了出来。

今晚的做爱像根琴弦。开始会撕拉，会有噪音，会有扯伤。但当弦划出高耸的波峰，快感也不断上升。到了那么一个临界点，弦突然断了。失去了束缚就变得有点疯狂。Steve在电梯里隔着衬衣撕咬自己的乳头。在门厅的地板上按住自己的背，企图不断用精液把自己灌满。

Steve像只玩弄猎物的狮子，在放任自己和支配自己间来回簸弄。在自己快到极限时，突然抽身离开。在上一轮的浅浅余韵里，猛操自己。自己没那么容易被驯服，但显然也当不了驯兽员，索性扮演起发情期的母狮子来。

没等来吻，等来的是Steve那个粗大的欲望。他硬生生撬开自己的嘴，捣入自己的咽喉。跪在地上的姿势并不容易调整食管角度，过大异物的干呕感让眼睛不停渗出泪水，但奇妙的满足感让他不想拒绝。他很喜欢这样。

直到第二天午后做爱时，Steve终于吻了自己。Bucky用双腿锁住他的腰，双手缠绕上他的背，不能再让吻逃离。他不想告诉Steve昨晚他做了个梦。梦见自己成了一个二分法的娼妓。下半身插着各种东西，从不同男人的阴茎，到形态诡异的假阳具，拉珠、肛塞，甚至是厨房里的一根茄子。但是，上半身却矜持地像处子，他只能接受唯一那位爱人的吻。

爱或性，Steve让自己分得很清楚，在他身上却又很统一。

Bucky站在洗手间的镜子前打量自己的脖子。太多的咬痕和吻迹几乎连成一个环。他用指腹摸了摸红紫斑点，还有些疼。

"你在怕什么？Steve？"他明白对方在自己身体上做着确认。  
黏着自己的男人，将脸埋在自己背上。  
"我第一意识到，会有人想从我身边抢走你。"  
Bucky对着镜子笑起来，“别担心，我的脖子已经有了你的项圈。但是请小心，Steve，别勒得太紧。”

整整一天，俩人都没出现在酒店。第三天晚上，作家大人又准时到来。西服都没换，还是那一套。  
“你的床伴是Steve Rogers？”  
虽有惊讶，但Bucky居然也习惯了对方异常直接和跳跃的谈话方式。他调整了策略，用玩笑语气搪塞，“这依旧是个人隐私。”  
“你没否认，那就是了。”

他抬头盯着脖子上那些明显的咬痕和唇印，手中的叉子在沙拉里烦躁翻搅，“看他多着急，着急到故意在那么明显的地方留痕迹。”  
Bucky下意识抬手护住了脖子。尽管他将角巾拉得比平时高，但Steve的刻意而为还是没法完全遮住。  
“宣示主权？他是个控制狂吧？把你逼得很紧？我不一样哦，我很随意。”他嚼着奶油菊苣，“我爱美食，也爱性。你是两者完美的结合。对你，我有足够的耐心。”

“今晚的主菜，香草羊排配青豆、蚕豆、山羊薄荷奶酪、酢浆草。轻慢用。”Bucky后退了一步，让出空间给侍者。

“Regis酒店想找我做个营销项目。”K先生划着刀叉，说得有点漫不经心，“他们……不对，是你们希望我能在酒店举办个针对高端客人的小型书迷沙龙。”  
这对Steve是好事，第一判断立刻从Bucky脑里条件反射般跳出来。

“报酬多少，我倒是一点不在乎。我就是讨厌这种活动。由其，有些读者的解读真他妈见鬼，自以为是到我会忍不住想动手揍人。”他晃着手里的刀叉，“但是，这次不太一样。我决定提出个条件。只要主厨先生，你……”  
Bucky略有警觉地抬了下下巴。

“放心，我不是色情变态。”他笑起来，“Barnes先生要做的，只是读《迷倒我》那本书，然后全程陪我参加那个沙龙活动。”  
“Ross先生，”  
“叫我K！”羔羊肉鲜美多汁，肉质细嫩。  
“Ross先生！”  
“叫我K!”与山羊奶酪呼应起来，不但不显油腻味重，却带出薄荷的几份清爽。  
“K先生，”Bucky无奈地干咳了一声，“首先我对您的尊敬完全出于我的职业标准。Winter Court会有分寸地接待每一位客人，更感谢您对菜肴既服务的赞赏；其次，也许有些冒犯，我本人对小说并不狂热；再者，厨房事务繁忙，我不能……”

“就像吃过你做得佳肴会爱上你。读过我的书之后，你一定会对我抱有同样的看法。美食其实就种爱情。”他打断了Bucky的话，“我们会很有默契，说不定比Steve还有默契。”  
“你会有空参加。”他用力剃开羊排的小肋骨，“而且，说不定Rogers先生还会求你帮他这个忙。”

整个周末Bucky都在看书，看那本见鬼的《迷倒我》。和自己预期的很不同，那不是本冒着粉红色恋爱泡泡的浪漫故事，而黑暗阴沉，描述了一对陷入爱情的男人共谋犯罪的扭曲悲剧。

“为什么突然看起这本书？”  
烤箱里滋滋作响，咖啡机冒出阵阵热气。从Steve家里拿回来的铸铁锅里正炖着杂菜。周末的早晨他们总习惯赖在床里。  
Bucky在阴天的午后微光里躺着翻着纸页，Steve则捣乱般用被子突然蒙住他的头。  
“你说自己是他的书迷。我想了解下你会喜欢看什么书而已。”他掀开被子，并反向连同自己一起扑倒对方。

“我开始喜欢这本书了，”Bucky笑起来，“不觉得和我们有点像？”  
“我可不会用爱来胁迫你。”Steve从蓬松被子的缝隙里钻出手臂拍打床面投降，Bucky才挪开完全覆压在他身上的自己。

“我第一次有深深挫败感。”他看着天花板有点出神，“和一个畅销书作家比情话，是不是自取其辱？”  
“关键得看是从谁嘴里说出来。”Bucky在白纸与黑字的空隙里偷笑着。

“你是不是有什么事情没跟我说？”为了避免多余疑虑，Bucky补充了一句，“那个营销策划案，读者沙龙。他在餐厅告诉我的。”  
“他怎么又去餐厅了？”Steve抱怨起来，“把你送入虎口？这也太糟糕了！像是我在利用你，我没法开口。”

对于Steve接手最重要的客房部和餐饮部，其实董事会内部颇有微词。特别是顶着大股东家族成员的光环，自带Hill这位财务总监，架空原管理层的明显安排更有意无意地树敌不少。Steve需要一些有别以往的营销案来宣示客房和餐饮部的变化。而Everett是千载难逢的好机会，更是块送到嘴边的肉。  
他不应该因为自己放过。

“你难道不和我一样好奇，那位K先生接下来还会干什么？”Bucky亲吻了Steve的侧脸，“我喜欢书里这句话，我们会在一起，虽然不是永远，但是一辈子，再加九十九年。”

这晚Steve突然也更新了一次社交媒体。  
他把Bucky喜欢的那句话PO了出来，并@了原作者。

TBC 未完待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 书借用了百老汇小剧场音乐剧，thrill me，我直接写成了迷倒我。后来发现正式的官方翻译是《危险游戏》。由于前一章已经写成了迷倒我，保持前后一致将错就错，不改了。  
> 厄洛斯是希腊神话中的性爱之神。


	10. 沙瓦琳

今天Nat笑得非常灿烂，灿烂过头了。  
“就帮我一个忙！”她双手端上一杯咖啡，将白瓷骨碟极其轻巧地放在主厨面前，还特意配了两块黑糖饼干，“帮我向Ross先生要个签名！”  
Bucky伸出去的手，在接触杯把的瞬间立刻缩了回来。果然没那么简单。  
“我不能直接去打扰客人，这不符合规定。他每次来都会找你，所以……”  
“不要！”他一口回绝。

最近醋意上头的Steve已经让自己疲于应付。不在酒店见面的约定失效后，不能自顾自找上门的约定也形同虚设。Bucky始终不愿主动去Steve家，于是这段时间对方会非常随机地出现在楼下的那个转角，再给自己打电话，“我到了，来接我。”。  
他没法眼睁睁将Steve独自留在黑夜里，更没法拒绝他进一步的要求。但是这种做爱频率，让他都觉得有点太疯狂。午夜里，Steve会咬自己脚踝，会吻自己脚背，在耳边不断说着让自己失控的情话与荤话。更会厮摩警告自己着离对方远点，那一刻Steve的动作会变得残酷而粗暴。在这个工作日的午后，Bucky回想起来依旧脖颈发烫，耳根发麻。加上，那位麻烦作家一见面就没几句正经，就差把“和我上床”直接说出口。Steve不断增加的咬痕正火辣地疼，自己可不想主动招惹对方。

Bucky答应了那个条件，对方也很讲信用。读书沙龙活动计划两周后正式举行。这些日子，Everett的骚扰频率明显降低，但依旧会断断续续地来餐厅。Clint更会主动询问，“您要见主厨吗？”或是在点完餐后直接告诉他，“今天Chef休息。”

“2号桌加单一份Sous vide salted cod with avocado（真空低温法腌渍鳕鱼，配鳄梨）”  
“Yes!chef!”  
晚餐时段，Clint出现在后厨门口。他向主厨晃了下头，用嘴唇动作点了下前厅方向。Bucky叹了口气，还会有谁？而Nat则眨着眼睛，不失时机地塞给他一沓书。

“昨天你不在？”他用甜品匙挑起温热的红色覆盆子橙味沙瓦琳，沾着浅绿色的薄荷果露送入口中。   
“正常休假，”对方的说话语气总像质问或命令，多少让人有些不适。有时，Bucky会突然有种错觉，他和Steve在某些方面，由其是控制欲方面有点像。主厨希望让谈话气氛能像就餐一样轻松，就补充了一句，“顺便去看了看新餐具。除了后厨，我还有很多其他事情。”

餐厅的餐具，包括各种碟盘、刀叉、杯皿，餐桌上饕客目所能及的一切，基本一两个月就会全部更新一次。保养得再细致，划痕也在所难免。一个光洁的盘子，一副闪着光的如镜刀叉，这是对食材、食物创造者和食客的基本尊重，也是高档餐厅基本标准。

Bucky很喜欢和Steve那次在Masa的用餐体验，日料在器皿上的极致追求让他耿耿念念。计划着为秋季菜单挑些更突出时节感的食器，但原供应商的定制样品都不甚满意。也许，自己会拉上Steve，让他周末陪着去些个人陶瓷工作室看看。Bucky并不打算让Ross知道这些，只是单纯暗示对方自己没那么多闲工夫，不会在餐厅为他随时待命而已。

“K先生，能否帮一忙?”Nat硬塞进手的书，揣在手里总显得很突兀。  
“我愿意帮你任何忙。”

“Rogers发了《迷倒我》里的一段话。”他接过书和笔，头也没抬地写着，“他是在宣战？我点了like.”  
不论Steve还是Everett，俩人都是成年笨蛋！  
Bucky在心里下了这个判断。谁会相信，这两位像模像样的公众人物其实是会争抢同桌的流鼻涕小男孩。  
“Steve是你的书迷。”  
“我知道。写什么名字？”  
“Nat.”Bucky回答得很快，“我们都觉得那句话很美。”  
“我们？”  
“是的。我和Steve。”  
麻烦先生略有所思地点了点头，没再说什么。

读书沙龙安排在了周三下午，地点是酒店顶层的观景酒廊。即使仅对Type-A以上客人开放报名，长长的列表也让前厅部和客房部的筛选变得异常艰难。这次的活动虽然由Steve主导的客房部发起，但执行却主要依靠直接面对客户的前厅部。而两个部门的核心客户总有些细微的差别，划去谁的名字变得很微妙。入选者最后定格在20名，多是些阔太太和小姐，有钱又有闲。酒廊里有独立包房，维多利亚时期风格的深红、靛蓝沙发，看似随意地刻意环绕着，奢华舒适。在大马士革玫瑰的墙纸下，木质边柜与角几，有着和纸质书本一样的沉淀魅力。而主角Everett K. Ross则从外场吧台拖了把高脚凳，半站半坐地立在中央。

"听说鱼含大量的DHA有利于智力发育。看来要成为一个大作家,一定要吃很多鱼？但不知道您爱吃什么鱼，又吃了多少呢？"   
在一些针对《迷倒我》的读者理解和作者解读后，活动进入了自由提问环节。问题不可避免地针对起作家本人的私生活来。

K先生低头想了想，说地很轻，"看来，你得吃一条鲸。"  
场内爆发一阵哄笑。  
"开个玩笑。这是马克•吐温说的。我本人很爱吃鱼，不计其数。"他适时地收嘴，让酒店贵客不那么尴尬。他看了眼坐在右侧后排沙发上的Bucky和Steve，附和着人群笑起来。

“You are what you eat.食物塑造了我们。”  
“吃进身体的东西，多多少少都会变成肉体的一部分。我不想讨论生理或新陈代谢，而聚焦在心理层面。吃精美的食物，用复杂的仪式，让我们有一种高尚感，自负感，最终上升为一种自我满足。进食方式和烹饪方法，决定了文明程度、行为模式，甚至划分了阶级。我们去追求新鲜刺激的食材，尝试不同风味的料理，都是在塑造我们本身，或者说是在实现一种幻想中的自我定位需求。”

也许出言轻浮，也许性格乖张，但当Everett K. Ross陷入自我思绪里时，他又散发着难以置信的沉静与思考。他为今天的活动简单整理了浅栗色头发，穿着整齐浅粉色衬衫和蓝色西服。如果Clint难道一定倍感欣慰。

“最近您突然连续发了几条推文，几乎都和Winter Court 有关。美食给了您很多创作灵感吗？”  
如果不是狄更斯的《圣诞颂歌》， 梅子布丁还不会被称为圣诞布丁；圣诞大餐里吃的可能还是鹅，而不是火鸡。海明威说自己每写完一部小说都像做了一次爱，既空落又愉悦。他会合上笔记本，用一打葡萄牙牡蛎和半瓶干白帮自己恢复平静。  
“如果你要说我是个贪吃的神经质，甚至是犯罪的暴食者，我都显然接受。无论是美食，还是爱，我永远不嫌多，更让人永远吃不饱。”

“这本书《迷倒我》不是我最新的作品，更不是最复杂的一本。整本书的角色也是有两位男主人公。而对爱，或者性的索取是我个人很喜欢的主题。爱是性的外在，而性是爱的内核。我想探讨伴侣间的对等关系，因为……不对等，无论开头有多甜蜜，最终还是会走向相互毁灭。”

他微微低头，看着脚尖，用整个手掌向脑后捋着乱发。在前额露出的瞬间，Bucky明显听到身边的女书迷倒吸气的声音。不得不说，K其实很帅，也很有魅力。

有种人，他们从小就不缺少爱，在爱的环境中长大。所以当他们爱上别人时，很自然地也会付出更多，乐于将爱施与对方。自己拥有整个糖果屋，自然不会吝啬给爱人一两盒。  
“就如同男主角Nathan。”  
有点像自己，Bucky这样想着。

另一种人，他们有一些缺少或者不完美，或是家庭原因，或是被人孤立。他们在爱的关系中要么极端犹豫退缩，要么无休止地加倍索取。而后者更容易展现出一种矛盾体，一方面极端不自信，一方面独占和控制到疯狂。  
“而另一位男主角Richard内在其实更属于前者。尽管表面上，他是万人迷，人人都想要他。”  
有点像Steve，但没那么严重。

“但是无论哪种人，爱总是需要回报的。给予越多意味着对收到的期望也越多。独占欲越强，越希望对方在自己面前软弱。如果得不到回报……我只能说这段爱会崩塌。”

“所以，要么对方能给予回应。要么从一开始就别期望太高，更别把对方束缚得太紧。”

“您爱上过什么人吗？”  
“我爱上过很多人。”  
台下笑起来。  
“因为一个迷人微笑，一句感人情话，或者一场完美的性.爱，都有可能让我爱上对方。只是心里的小鹿已经乱撞过很多次，它有点累。我会很羡慕少年的情窦初开。幼稚，稍纵即逝，却让苍老的心跳跃不已。”  
他笑起来，“不过，最近我的小鹿在Winter Court吃得很好，变得精神抖擞！”

在保持微笑签了一堆书，又和几位读者合照后，活动终于圆满结束。  
“有没有感受到我的魅力？”他递给Bucky一本书，“这是初版的纪念本，有我的签名，送给你。”  
“谢谢。”Bucky转手递给Steve，“这是初版的纪念款，有K先生的签名，送给你。”  
“所以，我是当着情敌的面被拒绝了吗？”他歪着脑袋，“现在想要回这本书好像有点晚了。”  
“从您的处事风格看，我觉得还是直接说清楚好。”Bucky微笑着。

“我还是会去餐厅吃饭，会向主厨先生表达爱意。” 他看着一旁略有得意的Steve，“说不定，Rogers先生一不小心，我就会有可乘之机。”  
“他可不会。”Bucky笑起来。

“Rogers先生能喂饱你吗？”他撇了下嘴，“你明白，我指各个方面。你还是可以随时找我。”  
“他煮得意面可是全世界最好吃意面。”  
Bucky的眼神里荡漾着温柔，而Steve不自觉地将腰挺得更直了。

“你不知道我有多开心！”处理完后续事宜，Bucky被Steve立刻拉进了更衣室里。从浅浅的嘴唇触碰，到舌尖的湿润纠缠，直到他快要难以呼吸。  
“停住！”Bucky用力推开他，用几个深喘调整自己的气息，“这样下去，我会忍不住。今天我们就又没法正常工作了。”  
“等你做上行政总厨就不用这么辛苦了。”

“现在整理好衣服，快回办公室去！”Bucky用力掐了下对方屁股，对方夸张的惨叫让他大笑起来。  
“周末见！爱吃醋的Rogers先生！”  
他站在原处目送着那位在自己面前总会变成笨蛋的精明人，行了个军礼。

TBC 未完待续


	11. 玫瑰花

“老地方。”  
Steve的短消息让Bucky皱了下眉。即使自己相当干净利索地处理了K先生的求爱威胁，R先生却比以往加倍粘人起来。酒店停车场2层的转角已然变成嘴里的“老地方”。他像撒在白色厨师服上的红酒，又像粘在黑色发丝上的蜂蜜。只是Bucky非但不会感到难以清洗，只会觉得比奶油更甜腻。 自己拿对方总是没办法，彼此都心知肚明。

“见面频率太高了！”坐进车的瞬间，Bucky抱怨了一句。他一直都很担心会被酒店员工发现，传出些真实的流言蜚语。不仅和酒店下属搞在了一起，对方还是个男人？这对刚刚到任不满一年的Steve而言绝对不是好事。何况，他还总把让自己当行政总厨的事挂在嘴边。他不想成为拖累，更不想让自己成为绯闻中心。

“今天可是周末。”  
他侧身拉扯着安全带，一小束香槟金色包装的红玫瑰突然被放在了大腿上。  
“这算什么？！”Bucky从来没期待过收到Steve的什么礼物，更别说对女孩们总有莫名无穷杀伤力的玫瑰花了。这让他有点惊讶。  
“你说我不会给他机会，我也得说到做到才行。”对方朝自己眨了下眼，转身抬起了手刹。

“For Bucky Barnes：”  
在快速掠过的路灯光斑里，他把卡片正面的手写文字故意读地很大声。  
“He was my North, my South, my East and West,   
My working week and my Sunday rest,   
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song.”

小小一束拿在手里很贴心，又不显张扬。Bucky对花的认知仅仅停留在“这是玫瑰，那是百合”的简单层面。除了摆盘用的花草香料，他所之甚少。好在商家总是很贴心，金色卡片的背面写着“淑女杀手、弗洛伊德”。今晚的花确实很美，美得带着甜味，像杀手一击中红心，像心理大师描述着本能冲动。他在鼻尖蹭了蹭，也不知是不是Steve今晚车开得出奇不稳，他有些晃悠悠晕乎乎的。

"会不会太肉麻了点？”歪头看了眼Steve，前方汽车的尾灯照得他脸很红。  
“哪会比那位大作家更肉麻？”  
Bucky忍不住低头笑得更厉害，“要不你干脆穿身白衣骑匹白马，再拿一大束玫瑰，手捧戒指站我家门口，怎么样？”  
“你要觉得好，我也没意见。”对方在stop标志前稍稍停了会，扬着嘴角向左打着方向盘，“下周有空时，我可以去Grand Central Farm挑匹马。”  
Steve说得有板有眼，一度让Bucky怀疑他会不会真准备那么干！  
“饶了我吧，会被邻居投诉的！”  
“那就黑衣和黑马，低调点？”  
“这根本不是重点吧！”  
两人顿时都嗤笑出了声。  
在一个红绿灯口，Steve侧身亲吻了他一下脸颊，“你刚才提到了戒指？是在提醒我求婚？”  
“没有的事。”  
“也对……你到现在都还不愿搬来和我一起住……”他轻轻低估了一声，把失望掩藏进发动机的轰鸣。

Steve去浴室时，Bucky在床上翻了会手机。体验到网络力量后，他花了更多时间在社交媒体上。读书会的反响热烈，几乎是一边倒的好评。Everett的光环带动高流量自不必说。既有高雅感，又极度私密，常人无法触及。这种带点偷窥欲望的沙龙绝对值得炫耀一番。更何况阔太太小姐们的拥趸很多，看似漫不经心地提及自己与当红作家的秘密接触，必然收获一片艳羡。这场成功的读书会准确传递出一个信息——Regis有与其奢华传统匹配的高端活动。无论是读书会主角还是参与者都得达到一定水准才行，能参与是种身份认同。

“你该请K吃顿饭！"他平躺着陷在床上，放松着微微发酸的腰。  
“什么？”Steve正在拿着毛巾擦头发的手停滞了一下。  
“以私人名义表示感谢。”  
“不要！”  
“他帮了你的忙哎。最近虽然他还是会来餐厅，但很少骚扰我。他其实挺有趣，我都在考虑加入书迷会了。”Bucky翻了个身，趴在床上看着他。  
“不要！”Steve条件反射般连声拒绝。他边脱下浴巾，边把枕头边的ky收回床头抽屉里。  
“别这么幼稚！说不定你们俩还能成朋友。”  
“怎么可能？”  
“其实你们俩有些地方还挺像的。”  
K像冰，Steve像火。他们都有意无意地都企图充当主导和控制的那一方。

Steve当然明白Bucky的理由非常充分，更是在替自己着想，但就是有那么点憋屈的心理障碍。  
“读者沙龙的反应那么好，你难道不想搞成Regis的定期系列活动？  
“他跟我在写完下一本长篇前会一住在Regis。”  
“一顿饭的事情，物超所值！”  
受不了Bucky在枕边磨耳朵。Steve最终还是稍不情愿地答应了。

周六早晨，Bucky趴在床上给K先生编辑着邀请信息。字打到一半，他突然意识到明明Steve发邀请才合适，自己怎么就已经以主人自居起来了？他盯着屏幕发了会愣，Steve下意识撇了一眼，发现通讯录里标注的名字是“性骚扰”。  
他有点得意，“我也会有特别称呼吗？”  
“是有啦……不过你还是别知道的好。”Bucky笑着把手机递给了他，“来，打个正式电话。”  
“请给他打电话！”  
直到重复第二遍，Steve才接过去。

接通电话的瞬间，对方迫不及待地喊了句Bucky，让Steve已经开始后悔了。  
“早上好，Ross先生。是我，Steve Rogers。”他的礼貌让Bucky满意地点着头，”为了表示对您的感谢，我想以私人名义邀请您周日到家中共进晚餐。”  
“他说不要。”Steve立刻转身传达着对方简单明了的拒。显然，对方拒绝让他流露出那么丁点无法掩饰的开心。  
Bucky指了指自己。  
金发男人有些不耐烦，“Bucky坚持要邀请你。”  
转脸无奈地传达到，“他说好。”  
Bucky倒在床上大笑起来。他们俩真得很像。  
“是的。他和我在一起，在床上。”  
Steve的口无遮拦或是刻意为之，让Bucky瞬间踹了对方一脚。  
“他要你接电话。”

“K，你好！是我，Bucky。”  
Steve一点都不老实。他一直用鼻子蹭自己的脖子。  
“对，明天晚上。您随时都可以过来。”  
手指更不安.分地摸.上.腰和前..胸，弄得自己一阵瘙痒。  
“地址我一会发给你。需要在前厅登记。Steve和我……”  
Steve在他胸.前狠狠咬了一口，触电般的酥麻让Bucky惊得把手机掉在了床上。他急忙拿起来，“抱歉……我们会……去接您。”  
他瞪着对方，Steve却恶作剧得逞般咧嘴笑起来。

K缠着Bucky聊天，Steve不耐烦地抽走手机，强行用些客套告别结束了通话，并转手划了下通讯录。  
“打桩机？”看着自己在Bucky手机通讯录里的名字，他表情复杂。Bucky点了点头，躺在床上，躲在被子间隙里朝站在身边的金发男人甜甜地笑。  
“能理解为对我某方面能力的赞美吗？”  
“那当然！”他坐起来趴在Steve背上，“你很让人上瘾，似乎永远都不够。”

Steve逛超市的心情显然不如以往。他想在床上和对方多腻歪一会，却被Bucky强行拉起来采购食材。  
“他很爱吃甜食，巧克力少不了。牛肉也不错。”  
“真要对他吃什么这么上心？”  
“诚意！Rogers先生！”  
Steve百无聊赖地拿起货架上的白葡萄酒，看了一眼就又放了回去。

“好吧” Bucky无奈地耸了耸肩，“今天我们像不像新婚夫妇？”  
“不像。”这明明是自己的答案。   
“邀请共同的朋友来家里吃饭。”  
“与其说是朋友……”  
“夫妻感情很好，生活甜蜜？你炫耀的好机会？”  
一瞬间Steve的眼睛就亮了起来。Bucky摇头苦笑着，把一袋蛤蜊放进了购物车。

K几乎是踩着晚餐时间八点到来，而Bucky为此准备了一天。Steve爱吃的蛤蜊汤，Steve爱吃的炖牛肉，Steve爱吃的Medea蛋糕。Bucky都不知道脑海中的菜单怎么就悄无声息变成了Steve专享。好在全程K都一如既往地赞不绝口。他们聊了些餐厅故事。Steve对于小说本身的热情稍稍打消了点两人间的针锋相对，而K显然对他们如何相识更感兴趣。也许是雄性好胜的虚荣心在作祟，Steve毫不避讳地说起蛤蜊汤的故事。每去厨房拿一道菜回来，Bucky在俯身放在桌上时，都会刻意亲一下Steve脸颊。K心领神会地保持着应有的克制。整个晚上Bucky觉得气氛可以用“很不错”来形容。Steve甚至主动拿出了一支珍藏已久的La Romanee Conti酒庄红酒，以示款待。

“花很漂亮。”Bucky把Steve送的玫瑰插在敞口玻璃樽，摆放在了餐桌中央。K拨弄了几下卡片，赞美了一句。  
“W.H.Auden的诗《Funeral Blues》，但缺了后面两句。”他抿了口餐后咖啡，“I thought that love would last forever.I was wrong.”  
“我没写后两句，是因为，我不会错。”Steve眼神相当确定。  
他们同时望向在厨房拿糖浆的Bucky，相视而笑。

周一，Bucky的社交账号里出现了一张昨天的三人合影。当晚，那两人小孩闹别扭般都不愿在自己的账号里po出来。Bucky无奈地摇了摇头，点了个发送。这看似轻易的非正式聚会让K和Regis绑定得更紧。  
“这是在谁家？”Nat的关注点总让主厨措手不及。  
“Rogers先生家，他对Ross先生的沙龙表示私人层面的感谢。我帮个忙做了顿饭。”他系上围裙，用低头整理了花结躲避了对方眼神。  
“哦！”Nat的尾音拖得很长，长得很刻意。  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“上次那张照片，也是在Rogers先生的家里吧？”她凑近身，说得很小声，“一样的木质中台。”  
女人都是自带显微镜的动物吗？Bucky咯噔一下，心虚让他立刻从自己的储物格拿出签好名的书。  
“忘记给你了！”  
Nat咯咯笑起来，笑得还是那么灿烂。

TBC 未完待续


	12. 蓝调烤肉

秋季主厨推荐菜单是主厨先生最近的工作重心。Sous vide lamb loin with artichoke purées（低温慢煮羊腰肉配洋蓟泥）和Hake fillet with golden beet（无须鳕片配金甜菜）都被加进了main course里。但Bucky觉得就是缺了点什么。在尝试了几次东方香料未果后，小册子的番红花上又多了几条删除横线。他叹了口气，将随身小笔记本收回手臂口袋。值得庆幸的是，Steve的花促成了一道新开胃赠饮——玫瑰露白波特酒。

Steve则刚刚结束持续了一整天的月度会议。客房出租率有明显提高，但收入数据改善却不成同比。讨论完一些人事变动和活动策划的细节，给Bucky推开车门时，他饥肠辘辘地忍不住向主厨抱怨着，“我快饿扁了！”  
被对方这么一说，Bucky也恍然从疲倦中意识到自己的空腹感。他抬手看了眼手表，已经接近9点。在周五晚间的这个时点，想在曼哈顿找家还有空位的高级餐厅几乎不可能。  
“去Hudson River Park吧。”他给了个建议。  
“这个时间点去公园？”Steve顺从地启动了车，但却有些疑惑。  
“一年一度的Blue BBQ festival啊！”Bucky挑起了眉头。

每年8月间，在哈德森河畔公园的97号码头都会举行蓝调烤肉节。不仅有全美最好的烤肉店参与，如Bludso’s、Kreuz Market、Burned Ends等等，更有艺术家现场表演，周末活动会一直持续至午夜。这是在东海岸品尝正宗南方烤肉的好机会。更纯粹的美国吃法绝对可以立刻填饱空荡荡的胃。人在疲惫时无法抵御高热量食物的诱惑，Bucky觉得偶尔放纵一下也很不错。

“不知道点什么时，Ribs永远都不会出错！”  
面对满眼的牛胸、猪肋，鸡、羊、香肠，Steve有些无从下手，Bucky则立刻挑了几块肋排。根据不同的温度，烧烤可以分为冷、温、热、烟熏四种。传统的美国南方烤肉是在135度左右的低温，用天然木材慢慢熏烤10个小时以上。不同地域的特点有所不同，德州更常用牛肉，注重酱汁，强调肉质。卡罗来纳和田纳西的猪肉烧烤则更胜一筹。但无论何种风格，做不好肋排还是趁早关门大吉吧。

“Howdy！”德州口音的壮硕黑人大叔热情地打着招呼，更擅自主张地加了块牛胸，“不尝尝是损失。吃烤肉的精髓就是一定要吃到撑！”  
“橡木和山胡桃木？”天然的木质香气充盈整个鼻腔，主厨先生出于职业习惯地脱口而出。  
“没错！还有一点樱桃木。”  
Bucky边嚼边若有所思地点着头。十几个小时的慢熏完美锁住了汁水，肉质软糯酥松，轻轻咬一口肉就沿着骨头整串滑进了舌尖。配上撒满腌芥籽的羽衣甘蓝与洋葱圈，一小条腌黄瓜更是解腻的点睛之笔。

他们在临时搭建的就餐区坐下。德州大叔推荐的牛胸涂满了鲜红辣椒粉，汁水从切口处的浅红烟圈（Smock Ring）向外缓慢渗出。Bucky用手撕下一块，低温熏烤让肉形成像层层撕开的质感，辛辣口感一如德州人的热情，在口腔里兴奋喊叫着“Yiiiiii-haaaaa”。Steve显然是真饿坏了，吃得全神贯注。汁水顺着手掌流下，他有些狼狈而慌忙地用舌头舔了一口。Bucky看着他笑出声，用手中的小块肋排指着对方，“忘掉你的Savile Row衬衫吧。”  
很快，牛皮纸盒就空空如也。

水岸搭建起了临时舞台。10点整，艺术家们开始了今晚最后一场表演。  
“It's cherry pink and apple blossom white，when your true lover comes your way.”  
在飘着熏木烟火味的河畔，在夜风始扬的夏夜，有人在栈道的木板平台上跳起舞来。Bucky看着三三两两的人们出神。在慵懒弥散的节奏里，他轻轻点着下巴，微微摇晃着上身。而Steve则喝着一瓶Blue Moon啤酒，仰脖灌进一口，眼神一直停留在Bucky嘴角上扬的侧脸。

当“need your love so bad”响起时，Bucky终于按捺不住，把Steve从座位上拽了起来。  
“我……不太会跳舞。”Steve差点弄倒酒瓶。  
“老天！难以置信！我以为除了给你安排厨师体验课，一定也学过些交谊舞蹈。你这么受欢迎，该是狠心拒绝了多少可爱姑娘？”  
“反正除了你，我也没太大兴趣。”

“I need someone's hand, to lead me through the night  
I need someone arms to hold and squeeze me tight.”

“搂紧我，Steve。”  
Bucky没教对方什么Foxtrot或Slow Waltz。他们只是心照不宣地拥抱着对方，在河水与音乐的节奏里，如同双星系统自然而然地缠绕运行。Steve身上有浅浅的松柏橙花香水味道，还有夏季躲不开的微微汗味。无论哪种，Bucky都会喜欢。他看着对方，听着心跳，感受臂膀的力道触感，汲取着他的气味。自己的整个世界都被这个男人占满了。夜色渐深，人群散去。而他们继续轻轻摇摆着，脚步飘忽得像在月球漫步。直到意识到音乐早已隐没，直到发现周遭已无他人，Bucky才轻轻推开Steve。对方轻啄了一下他的嘴唇，攥着手沿着河岸向回走去，就和很多年前一模一样。

“好了。现在送我回家。”Bucky边说边打开了车门。  
“不去我家吗？”Steve则隔着车顶望着他。  
“今晚还是算了！”Bucky想偶尔享受下独处的周末自由时光。Steve虽然难掩失望，还是默默地转上了布鲁克林大桥。Bucky明白，只要自己稍微一心软，总会变成对Steve毫无原则的全面妥协。一旦允许了对方把自己送进家，他就一定会整晚整个周末的赖着不走。所以，他没给Steve任何机会。车停稳的瞬间，快速亲吻了下对方脸颊，Bucky就直接推门跳下车，“你不用下车。开车注意安全，晚安。”

穿过几个空停车位和行车道，Bucky打算近路直接钻进电梯间。可没几步，Steve还是从后面追了上来。他用力把自己拉回怀里，像只必须抱着自己心爱的毯子，才能安然入睡的大狗。Steve像个不倒翁笨拙地左右摇晃，而Bucky也只能由着他，在空闲的行车道上一起慢悠悠地晃荡起来。  
“Tell me you love me an' stop drivin' me mad，'Cause I need your love so bad……” Steve在耳边轻轻哼起了今晚的那首蓝调。  
“我们要晃到多久？”Bucky终于忍不住问起，“刚才的舞还没跳完？”  
“只要你说停，我就停下。”Steve把下巴抵在他的肩膀上小声嘟囔了一句。

从眉梢到肩膀，Bucky没法隐藏笑意。夏日的停着车有些闷热，但他还不想从Steve的臂弯与胸前离开。一辆车突然出现在Steve身后，对方闪了几下大灯。Bucky急忙拉着Steve离开行车道，一头躲进电梯间。他们隔着玻璃门一同转着脖子，看着灯光消失在转角，相视后噗嗤一声笑起来。

电梯向上的指示灯闪烁时，Bucky用故作生气的严厉口气教训对方，“站在原处不许动！Rogers先生！今晚你禁止留在这！”  
在电梯门关闭前，挥手告别的自己却被生生直接拖拽了出来。  
“你还是跟我走吧！”  
理所当然，自己会被Steve拉回车上，但是Bucky没想到这次自己是被直接推进了后座。车门就敞开着，Steve的半个身子还在车外。他压着自己，毫不迟疑地亲吻起来。  
“还是搬过来吧。”Steve再次提起了这个话题。他用嘴唇轻轻蹭着自己的下唇又吮吸了几下，柔软又温暖。  
“不要，至少现在不要。”  
当舌尖拂过自己嘴唇内侧时，Bucky的整个脊柱都蹿出一阵酥麻，并立刻开始失去安稳的呼吸节奏。Steve的手向下抚摸，在Bucky以为会有进一步动作时，他却从自己身上离开了。甩上车门，坐回前排的驾驶座，Steve迅速拉上安全带。他从后视镜里看着支起身有些愣神的对方，“跟我回家。”Bucky突然紧张起来，因为自己明显察觉到Steve在失去耐心。

“另一条腿。”在卧室，他在命令自己，但Bucky没什么犹豫就听从了。他把腿架在对方肩头，任由手指安抚。Bucky全身都热得像着了火，可Steve却冷静地像冰。自己渴求的那根东西在入口反复轻轻摩擦，弄得他快到了崩溃边缘，忍不住向后弹弓起腰身。他想用手抓住点什么，但Steve刻意躲开了。Bucky只能抓着床单，忍受着Steve迟迟不愿来喂自己。

“求你了，Bucky……”他突然弯下腰，用小Stevie般的眼神看着自己。他梳理了几下额前碎发，重复着祈求“搬过来吧……”  
Bucky有些混乱，这个时候想乞求对方的明明应该是自己，“我需要退路……Steve……”  
“我就是你的退路。”  
“你不明白……我想要的，我希望我可以……”对方在脖子上的一个啃咬，让Bucky喘不上气，“我可以站在你身边，无需无惧任何人的怀疑眼光。”  
“你已经做到了。你是三星米其林餐厅winter court的掌勺者，五星级酒店Regis最好的主厨。”Steve在耳畔低语，又轻轻舔着耳廓。  
“无论winter court还是Regis……都是Rogers的。”Bucky苦笑起来，“和你重逢前，我甚至考虑过未来是否要在winter court干到退休。但是你的出现确定了答案。我不想成为你的附属品，不论是实际上的，还是任何口头传言上……”  
他抬手抚摸着Steve的脸颊，“我想要属于我自己的东西。”  
“我就是只属于你的东西。”话音未落，他边直接挺身插入，这让Bucky几乎瞬间尖叫起来，无法在说出任何字句。  
“please！Bucky！我需要你！”  
Steve不停地重复着，乞求着，Bucky觉得胸前又闷又软，身体里却硬得要命。Steve逐渐加快了速度，在又急又快的快感里，他很快射在了自己小腹上。

“先住一个月试试吧……”他在混乱的快感余波里，看着天花板摇摆不定地又一次做出了妥协。  
“我知道你没法拒绝我！”Steve立刻抬起头开心地笑着。  
“你到底需要我哪一点呢？蛤蜊汤？还是床伴？”  
“不，Bucky！只有在你身边，Rogers才是真正的Steve。你早就是我生命的一部分了。”

Bucky轻轻拍着趴在自己身上男人的背，“Steve，你得明白一点。我喜欢和你做.爱，并不单单是因为你能满足我。否则，我完全可以像酒吧哪样，找个看对眼的男人上床。远的不说，K甚至都是个上等选项。我对你的身体上瘾，上瘾到再也没法从别人那得到满足。究其原因，是因为，我爱你。所以，别用做爱折磨我了……当我想要时，就乖乖给我你的全部！”

Bucky花了整个周日收拾东西。牙刷之类的，Steve那早就有了一套，主要就是些换洗衣物和厨具。尽管Steve觉得重买会更快，甚至建议可以穿自己的。但Bucky说自己是个很念旧的人，否则也不会对他念念不忘，这彻底让Steve闭上了嘴，心甘情愿地帮忙打包，更主动抱起了那口蓝色珐琅铸铁锅。

厨房的工作开始得很早，所以几乎每天都是Bucky先起床，用早安吻告别。其他的时间其实和之前差别也并不算太大。唯一的问题就在于Steve出奇得乖，实在太乖了，乖到Bucky简直要怀疑人生！以往，他总会在睡觉前小动作不断。即使Bucky阻止，他也不会停下。而这几天，Steve会很有礼貌地说晚安，然后就像抱着枕头般抱着自己，很快发出酣眠的气音来。

到了第三天晚上，Bucky终于沉不住气，“为什么你这几天这么老实？”  
“我怕黏得太紧，你一生气就又搬回去了。”  
“真搞不懂你到底想怎么样？”  
“确认每天你都真真实实地在我身边就足够了。”Steve像只大狗一直在自己身上蹭。  
“现在！立刻！跟我做.爱！”他咬上对方的唇，翻身把对方压在身下，“Steve，你这个混蛋！”


	13. 网球赛

上午，Steve要接待联邦旅游局的一个酒店测评团，这关系到淡季里的政府高级订单，因此起得比往常早。当他从浴室出来时，Bucky正站在镜前擦去脸上水迹，准备剃须。  
“你穿的是我的T恤。”语气里难掩欣喜。  
自己和Bucky的身形相差并不算特别大，但同样的衣服在对方身上就是会显得更宽松。Bucky在家里时总爱光着脚，从衣角露出来的腿更是结实又修长，脚踝很漂亮。Steve非常庆幸他不像自己总习惯穿着抽绳长裤，而住在一起后这种光景更能常常看到了。

“反正马上就会换掉，摸到一件就顺手穿上了……”Bucky伸手去拿壁柜右边的蓝色剃须啫喱，没看他，没意识到这个小举动让Steve有多开心。  
“真希望能一直穿着，直到晚上由我脱下来。”他小声嘀咕了一句。难得的早间充裕时光让Steve玩心大起。他抢过包装罐放回了原处。  
“我帮你！”  
“不用！”Bucky知道Steve的剃须习惯。比起啫喱或是剃须膏的简单处理，他坚持用着须皂，这会让晨间梳洗的时间大大延长。  
“共用私人物品，不就是同居的意义嘛。你不会拒绝我的。”Steve笑着补充了一句，“反正我也得剃须。”  
Steve把獾毛手刷在温水中稍作浸湿又挤干水分，在须皂上打着圈，又放进剃须碗里顺时针搅拌着。反复两次后，终于得到半碗完美的白色泡沫。他一手拿起剃须刀，蘸满泡沫，一手弯曲手掌，示意对方脸更靠近些。Bucky有些不情愿地向他前倾着脖子。下巴被对方手掌接住的瞬间，Steve调皮地偷到了一个吻。而Bucky只是用和晨曦一般温热的微笑回应。  
睫毛就在自己眼前和鼻尖闪动。他完全专注在刀片在自己脸颊上的移动。除了在床上，Steve原来也可以离自己如此近。也许他看自己做菜也是同样的感觉吧。  
须膏软化作用明显，毛孔张开而舒爽。Steve的早间服务让人满意异常。Bucky不确定是因为Truefitt&Hill物超所值，还是像那份意面或蛤蜊汤，仅仅是全因为是Steve而已。意识到整整一天自己都会带着对方的味道，让Bucky在走出门时有点心神不宁。明明是薄荷和松杉味，自己总觉得甜得发腻。

达到餐厅，换完厨师服，Nat正巧走了进来。Bucky热情主动地打了个招呼，“早上好！Nat.”  
对方楞了一下，“早上好！Chef！”  
“发生了什么好事情吗？”  
“没有啊。”  
“总觉得你今天心情超好。”  
Bucky没回答，但嘴边就默默浮现起Steve早晨的那个吻来。

今晚set的第一道前菜是King prawn kebabs with pea brûlée（烤明虾串佐豌豆布蕾）。Bucky在腌料里加了些香茅，使整个菜品呈现出东亚与法式的交汇。他希望这种尝试不会让客人觉得突兀而难以接受。  
“你对网球有兴趣吗？”K如遇而至。他用指尖挑起一根烤虾串。  
“没什么特别感觉。”Bucky摸了摸下巴。自己确实去过几次球场，但多是些社交需求。主动去看大满贯比赛则完全不在自己的计划表里。  
“我换个问法。你对，和我一起去看美网比赛有没有兴趣吗？”  
“完全没有。”主厨回答地斩钉截铁。  
“拜托！就算是普通朋友也不会这么直接残忍决绝吧？”K笑着推开盘子，整个身子靠在椅背上，“因为你知道我拿你没办法，所以很放肆。如果真是这样，我该开心才对。”  
一时间Bucky还真不知道该怎么回答了。

“Regis送了我两张决赛的包厢票。“他从浅蓝色的西服外套内侧口袋里夹出一张厚纸片，手指压着沿着桌面轻轻推向主厨，“你猜，Rogers会不会同意你和我一起外出？”  
想都不用想，肯定不同意。Bucky的脑海里甚至出现Steve鼓着腮帮生闷气的样子。然后，一整晚在床上吃苦的只会又变成自己。  
“只有经过他的允许，你才能和朋友出门？我的天！你是teenage的小女孩吗？晚上9点后必须听爸爸的话乖乖回家？”  
“我们来试一试怎么样？”他看着微微瘪嘴的Bucky坏笑，晃动着手中银叉，“Rogers先生控制狂程度小测验？”

“K今天给了我一张网球票。”当Steve又像只吃饱了的大狗抱着自己准备睡觉时，Bucky小心翼翼地试探了一句。  
“网球票？”原本蹭着自己后背的动作立刻停了下来。  
“嗯。美网，下个月初在Flushing Park……男单决赛，”Bucky有点莫名紧张，语言吞吐，“他邀请我一起去。”  
“去吧。”Steve丝毫没有犹豫地答应了。  
“什么？！”Bucky惊讶地翻了个身，侧卧着看着对方。Steve笑得一脸阳光灿烂，让Bucky都怀疑现在到底是不是半夜。  
“我说，你去吧。”Steve捏了捏他的耳朵，又重复了一次，“你不是老说我把你逼得太紧。决赛票很难得，去看看没什么不好。再说，公共场合有无数直播摄像机，他也干不出什么出格的事情来。”  
爱吃醋的Rogers先生这次似乎没为自己吃醋？与预期巨大的反差反倒让Bucky有点失落和不爽，“幼稚鬼怎么突然就成熟起来了？”  
Steve把他重新搂入怀里，“反正你现在都已经搬来和我住了，还有什么好担心的！”  
说的也是。

男单比赛被组委会安排在下午4点。Steve轻松地靠在床上，用手肘支着上身，看着Bucky从衣帽间拿出件深蓝色Polo杉和同色的鸭舌帽。  
“我真去了啊？”Bucky在临行前还有些难以置信。  
“要不要我开车送你？”Steve大度地太异常了。  
“不用了。”

环绕蓝绿球场的包厢层视线绝佳。鸢尾花和散尾葵点缀在包厢角落。顶级亚麻的浅褐色座椅套透气舒适，后方休息室里还贴心的美味点心。一个包厢能坐20人左右，离正式开球还有些时间，Bucky身边的几个座位都是空的。在等待时间里，俩人有一句没一句的闲聊起来。  
“你和Rogers一起看过球赛吗？”  
Bucky突然意识到，他们似乎从来没有过什么像样约会。大概是自己的职业毛病，周末时光总是在各种与食物相关的地方度过，超市、餐厅、美食节庆。他从来没问过Steve想做些什么，又想去什么地方。

“Rogers喜欢网球吗？”  
他甚至不知道。此时此刻，在自己左边坐着的是K。Bucky心里突然涌起些小内疚。他的沉默让K也没再继续追问下去。

一瓶矿泉水突然递到自己眼前。  
而Steve突然就出现在自己右边！  
K瞬间放肆地大笑出声，“晚上好呀！Rogers爸爸！”  
“抱歉，刚刚在后面休息室和位常客聊了会，还好没迟到。”面对满脸诧异的Bucky，Steve理所当然地坐了下来，“我同意你来，但没说我不会来。”  
Steve穿着一身白色，K忍不住吐槽了一句，“我们又不是在参加温网。”  
而Bucky依旧在惊讶中没缓过神来。

Regis是赛事合作伙伴，更是青少年组比赛的赞助商，每个赛季都有不少ATP官员和球员下榻与此。K所在的包厢就属于Regis的赠票VIP客人区。Steve能搞到紧挨着他们的位子不难，甚至应该说非常简单。所以从一开始他就打定了主意，只是Bucky全然不知而已。  
“不是我说，Bucky。连我都开始觉得Rogers有点意思了。”K的嘲笑一直到比赛开始都没消退。

“你支持哪一边？”Steve略有挑衅的向K挑了下眉。  
“反正我支持任何一位，你都要选相反一方？”  
身边的两个男人又开始幼稚斗嘴，甚至隔着自己讨论起两位的球员辉煌战绩来。  
“ACE！”裁判喊了一声。  
“他是个优秀的球员，发球好，正手和反手都不错。”  
“但是年纪和伤病拖累了他这个赛季的表现，本可以表现更好。”  
Bucky在心底抱怨着，早知道还不如把票给Steve，他们俩来看得了。

比分交替，前两盘居然都进入了抢七。第四盘，K的支持对象连续化解4个局点，让他兴奋不已。激动中，K一把搂过Bucky，在他的脸颊上狠狠亲了一下，便又回到了胜利的欢呼和掌声里。  
Steve立刻蹭得一下就站了起来！

完了！  
Bucky在心底哀嚎着！  
“我应该提醒过你保持距离！”  
也许是球场太嘈杂，K似乎没听见。  
这么站着既不符合身份也太过显眼。Bucky更担心会不会由斗嘴发展成肢体接触，被现场的摄像机完全记录下来。那第二天纽约社交圈就不缺花边新闻了。  
情急之下，Bucky也站了起来。他一只手用自己的鸭舌帽遮住俩人的后脖，一只手摘下了对方头上的帽子，挡在正面。在人群嘈杂的欢呼声里，给了Steve一个吻。

他喜欢和Steve接吻，从过去到现在都是如此。但是Bucky又不得不快速推开彼此。  
Steve有些愣神，顺着Bucky手臂向下的力道，乖乖坐回了座位。而K则喝了口水，对着他笑起来。  
“Steve，你该冷静下来了吧！”他鼓起腮帮，吐两口气。  
“只能庆幸，美网没有Kiss Cam游戏。”Bucky反倒有点被自己刚刚的冲动吓到。  
“要是有，照到我们不也挺好。干脆公开算了。”Steve还是有些嘴硬。  
“要是照到我和Bucky呢？”K探着身子插了句嘴，笑得有些没心没肺。  
“所以，以后Bucky绝对不会再和你看任何比赛了！”  
Bucky无奈地摇了摇头，但这才是自己的Steve啊。

晚上Bucky不停刷着社交媒体，没有任何关于今晚花絮的流言蜚语让他终于安心。  
睡觉前，他收到了K的一条短信。  
“你们的婚礼还缺不缺递戒指的伴郎？”  
“这个位置预留给你。”Bcuky笑着回复了他。  
“大概，我一辈子都会嫉妒Rogers。他可真幸运。”

  
TBC 未完待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Cam是NBA节目，被摄像头照到的观众被要求接吻，并被投在大屏幕上


	14. 秋季菜单

【盾冬】他比奶油更甜腻(14)  
Sum:The Regis酒店最近易主，导致大面积人员变动。Bucky借此机会升职为Chef。只是在欢庆会上，他借着醉意主动勾引了一个金发男人。对方比想象得难缠。炮友是真爱，全文AO3。前13章请翻合集。  
✄-------------------------  
▼正文  
经过一个多月的反复推敲更改，秋季Chef‘s set的雏形终于出炉。这是Bucky接手餐厅以来，真正意义上属于他的个人推荐。尽管菜单每天都会有调整，各别主菜还有食客自选项目。但总体风格将不会偏离这张set太远。看似轻松的手写文字，实则每个单词都经过反复推敲，更决定着未来至少一个季度里Winter Court的风味与风评。或好或坏，主厨为此全权负责。

餐前面包没有太多变化，深色的核桃面包被放在面包车更显眼位置。Bucky增加了自制黑穗醋栗果酱。混合土耳其黑海沿岸的当季榛子碎，饱满汁水的浆果在口腔中弥散的秋天味道让人迷恋。开胃酒增加了颜色更为鲜红稳重的玫瑰露白波特。金色、红色、正在褪去的绿与即将到来的白，Bucky希望凸显季节特性，口感更扎实，有起伏变化，更必须有意外之喜。

为了让客人在开席的第一时间感受到属于秋天的琳琅满目，他准备了四道开胃菜。  
Baked white nectarine with poppy seed   
\- 烤白油桃配罂粟籽  
Beet salad, with apple and trout roe  
\- 甜菜沙拉配苹果、鳟鱼子  
Pork liver paste with Chocolate Chip  
\- 巧克力脆片猪肝酱  
Smoked salmon with golden cherry tomato  
\- 烟熏三文鱼配黄樱桃番茄

按照惯例，Bucky需要在正式执行前和Executive chef商讨细节，并预约实际试吃的时间，由对方最后拍板决定。所有程序，他计划在这周内全部完成——毕竟天气预报里，夜间气温已经开始下降。两人的初次小会议安排在了早餐时段后的空闲期。Bucky从员工通道的楼梯走上了三楼角落的办公室。他几乎是跳跃着接连跨过几级台阶，有点紧张但更多是兴奋。

主菜保留了Winter Court经典的招牌菜：薰衣草鸭胸、梅子鹅肝、香草羊排，更增加了140天熟成牛肉，搭配上应季蔬菜。  
“Autumn in New York,纽约秋季？”行政主厨对这道汤有所疑虑。  
“没错，我给这道改良蛤蜊汤起了新名字，借用了部电影。”除了面对Steve，Bucky在任何方面都很有自信。  
豪不吝啬地加入足量番红花，让汤体整体呈现枫叶般的浓郁金红。蛤蜊肉和配菜提前过滤铺放在盘底。汤会用分子料理方法处理，装在高压瓶中，挤出时呈泡沫状，像秋天阳光透过中央公园里红色树冠。出品前再撒上少许红色辣椒粉，创造入口瞬间微微的刺激感。汤同步在口腔里慢慢回归液，亦可搭配面包蘸食。

“我有些担心这种处理方式的接受度。”做为老派经典法餐的信徒，行政主厨似乎有些犹豫。  
Bucky没接话茬，毕竟如果这都接受不了，后面的菜对方该不会尖叫出声？自己可是抓了大把的树叶和青草一股脑搅和进了冰淇淋里！

“这个甜点？”  
果然，对方被最后那道冰淇淋吓到了。  
“借鉴北欧菜和意式冰淇淋的做法。”Bucky保持着姿势，尽量不改变语调，让一切显得都在自己控制之中，“Ice cream with birch water, black chanterelle and woodruff  
桦树汁、黑喇叭菌和车前草冰淇淋。”  
浓郁的森林气息引导人们与喧闹躁动的夏季告别，菌类更带出雅致的芬芳，宁静沉稳，Bucky认为这道清甜收官之作非常适合为馥郁一餐画上句号，尽管对于嗜甜如命的纽约人而言甜度可能真得太低。

“这会让我们在法餐的轨道上偏离的越来越远。”对方有些激动，“我并没有贬低北欧菜的意思，但这不符合我们的传统！”  
“传统？”Bucky有些恼火，对方坚持的东西和官方社交账号一样不可避免地走向乏味陈腐，“从我在Winter Court工作的第一天起，就没人把这里定义为一家纯粹法式餐厅。我们所做的是提供属于美国的美食。厨师做他们想做的菜，客人吃到他们想吃的！创造关于美食的梦想，贩卖梦想，美梦成真。就这么简单！谁说一定要做个法国梦？美国梦不是更好？”  
对方轻轻咳嗽了一声，眼神直勾勾地盯着Bucky，“我会用惊喜、意外、丰富，甚至负有想象力来形容这份菜单，但我不确定它是否属于winter court，是否适合Regis，还是只是属于Chef，只属于你，Barnes先生。”  
“不如等周四正式试吃时，您再下决定。”Bucky抬着下巴，没有丝毫让步。

会议不算顺利，但也谈不上太糟糕。Bucky对自己的厨艺有400%的自信，但也并非自大之人。行政总厨的负反馈，他绝不当面认输，但必然会慎重考虑。也许对方说的没错，自己太急于追求浓烈的个人风格。和独立餐厅不同，这里毕竟还是Regis的领地。带着冷静后的一丝失望，Bucky从员工通道的楼梯缓慢走下时，瞥见二楼转角的扶手边有个熟悉身影，是Hill女士。

发髻整齐盘起，穿着合身讲究的黑色西服套装。对方手里抱着厚厚一沓文件，正往楼下走去。也许是太过专注于从中间抽出一个厚厚黄色文件夹，红底高跟鞋让这位优雅女士踩空了台阶，直接摔倒在转角平台上！  
Bucky没去扶她，反而快速后退了几步，躲进了连通着楼梯口走廊的阴影，小心观察着。Hill女士快速站起来，四下张望了一下。确认没人看到自己的窘境后，她蹲在地上深深叹了口气，轻轻揉了揉脚踝，便跪在地上快速收拾起四散的纸片。看样子她并没受伤，Bucky放下了担忧，安静等待着她处理完后离去。  
突然，一位头发带着些灰白的男人悄然从他身边擦肩而过。Bucky立刻伸手拉住了他。  
“年轻人？”自己有些鲁莽的举动让对方的疑问明显带着些怨气。

对方看上去五十多岁，穿着亚麻质地的柔软深蓝休闲西服，虽有微微发胖，但姿态挺拔，精神饱满。Bucky在唇边竖起手指，做了个收声动作，小声说，“先生，我非常抱歉。但出于绅士礼仪，我建议还是先别打扰那位女士。”  
对方微微侧了下脸，看了眼扶手楼梯口。  
“处于绅士礼仪，怎么能袖手旁观？难道不该帮帮那位女士？”对方配合地低声问起来。  
Bucky顺着他的目光看过去，“我所认识的这位女士优雅、独立又自信。以她的职业身份，我想，在男士面前丢脸，接受本不必要的帮助，让自己的形象受损，可能比摔倒本身更让她尴尬难堪。我们就装作什么也没看见，她可能会感觉更好些。”

对方没再说话。  
两人一起目送着Hill起身，直到高跟鞋在大理石地面的敲击声逐渐变远。他上下打量了下Bucky，问到，“这位贴心的绅士，您走员工通道……酒店员工？”  
这个问题Bucky同样可以反问对方。主厨带着骄傲自信的营业微笑，“是的，先生。我在Winter Court工作，是那里的主厨。”

隔天晚上，Hill出现在了Winter Court，和她一同落座的还有楼梯口的那位先生。这让Bucky有点诧异。“主厨先生，我终于有机会享用您的菜肴了。”她穿着件蓝色绸缎的一字领及膝裙，微笑举起玫瑰色的波特酒，一如既往的优雅又从容，“心愿达成，这还得谢谢Rogers先生。”  
她转动目光落在同行人的身上，Hill嘴里的Rogers显然指的不是Steve。  
“这位是Joseph Rogers先生。”  
“你好，Barnes先生。”  
“晚上好，Rogers先生。”  
主厨礼貌地回应，但太过熟悉的姓氏让他有点紧张。Rogers这个词因为Steve变得很不一样。从唇齿间滑出时，他会立刻想起那个男人。而理智轻易告诉自己对方不是Steve时，这个词变得有些烫嘴，甚至发音别扭。HIll的恭敬态度，让Bucky很担忧他真和Rogers有什么联系。好在，全程对方只是聊了些关于餐厅和菜品的话题，心照不宣地没提任何与那个楼梯口有关的只言片语。

当Bucky在睡前，躺在床上把这种担忧告诉枕边的SRogers先生时，Steve立刻从床上跳坐了起来。  
“你这么快就见到了他？”  
“那位Rogers先生是什么我必须要见的人吗？他到底是谁？”  
“我的叔叔，教父……以及Rogers实际的掌舵人……”Steve停顿了一下，“他今天下午刚入住Regis，跟我说来看望位老朋友。他很讨厌纽约，这让我有点吃惊。”  
Bucky第一次从Steve的眼神里读到点小男孩般的胆怯。他把楼梯口的事情简单描述了下。Steve摸着下巴，“住店第一时间就找了财务总监？真是只老狐狸。”  
“我觉得他至少看上去还挺和善。客套地打了些招呼，夸奖了一下我最近在试的新菜，也没说别的。”  
“你可千万别惹到他。否则……”Steve重新躺回床上，又拉扯了下薄毯。  
“否则什么？”Bucky用手肘垫着头，侧身睁大了眼睛看着他。  
“否则，他要是反对我们结婚，会是个大麻烦。”  
Bucky抓起枕头砸了过去，趴在床上笑出了声。

“我放了盒包装好的点心在厨房中岛，主要就是上次茶歇的那几款。”Steve卷在被子里咕噜地痕哼了一声，没完全醒。Bucky在他耳边轻轻嘱咐了几句，又在额头留下个早安吻。  
“你去酒店时，记得带给老Rogers先生。”  
这句话让Steve立刻掀开毯子坐了起来。  
“他不是要看老朋友吗……带点礼物总没错。你给他比较合适。就算被拒绝我也不尴尬。”  
“Bucky……你？是在为我讨好他？”Steve抬眼看着正要出门的对方。  
“你非这么说的话……算是我为楼梯口的事情道歉和感谢……”Bucky觉得耳根有些辣辣的，“反正总没坏处。”

TBC 未完待续


	15. 幻想

“Hill说，Steve很喜欢你。”  
老Rogers先生的第一句话就把Steve和Bucky两人惊出一身冷汗。  
中午时，Steve给他发过信息。一是告诉他，对方回绝了那盒糕点，说“完全没必要”。于是Steve转给了秘书，当做了办公室的下午茶点。尽管他形容为“尝过的人都说好吃到尖叫，甚至热泪盈眶”。但Bucky依旧感到非常挫败。这种感觉比被堂食客人当面置疑菜品难捱百倍；二是，晚上两位Rogers会一同来餐厅，全是老先生的主意。

应付各种客人，Bucky自信称得上游刃有余。即便古怪刁钻如K先生，最近也潜心写作。虽然偶尔还会发些露骨的草稿片段给自己“品鉴”，但也算是安分不少。此刻，他从未如此强烈地感到笔直站在餐桌前会这么辛苦，腿怎么摆都别扭，眼神更不知该放哪里，仿佛一瞬间这间餐厅已脱离了自己的掌控能力。对方的态度明明称得上和善有度，自己却表现得像是被警察反复盘问的小偷。Bucky瞥了眼同样有些慌张的Steve。对方举起了柠檬水，那已经是今晚的第三杯。  
“感谢……您对我工作……的肯定。”Bucky咽了下口水，从喉头间挤出这么一句。  
“主厨先生，你很聪明，更懂得分寸。”他轻巧摆弄着餐叉，挑起一片薄帕尔马火腿，“这点比Steve强。他什么都好，就是有时太执拗。”  
对此评价，主厨深以为然。Bucky微微撅起嘴，不自觉地点头同意。

“主厨先生，你在Regis工作很久了吧？”  
“从学徒到厨师，从厨房领班再到主厨。我从CIA毕业后就一直在winter court工作。算得上老员工了。”话题转到餐厅和自己的工作，Bucky顿觉轻松不少，自信也就自动回来了。  
“CIA？我记得……”他抬头看向桌对面的Steve，“你在那旁听过一阵子？”  
"还不是您逼我去的！”Steve笑着抱怨起来。看得出，虽多有畏惧，他和这位大家长很亲近。

大理石地面再高级，餐叉再闪耀，也毕竟冰冷，客人在酒店里遇到最多的恰恰是酒店最基层的人。对员工保持尊重是管理者必须有的自觉。门童的每个动作都经过长时间训练；客房床单绝对比看上去更难拉平，出色厨师需要付出超乎寻常的努力。管理酒店该了解每个部门都具体干些什么。这样才能保持对每一位员工的尊重。员工感到被尊重了才能对客人尊重。  
“要体验，你就必须去最好的学校。”大家长老Rogers总是这样对Steve说。父亲去世的早，家族事务几乎全都在叔父掌控之下。做为一个代代从事酒店餐饮业的家族，他的这些观点Steve很认同，但还是忍不住时常抱怨了一句自己从小到大未好好享受过的任何假期，现在更不可能有空闲了。  
“我和Bucky在CIA就认识。”Steve思考了片刻，还是决定说出了事实。他抬头看了眼主厨。Bucky有点诧异和紧张，但还是回复了一个微笑。

Steve不会忘记自己第一次看到Bucky时的情景，永远不会。  
在有些闷热的夏季早晨，他默默走进陌生教室，站在最后一排靠窗的操作台前。别说做菜，他连基本的调料名称叫不全。面对眼前一排chef's knife, boning，prep knife等等更是一头雾水。说实话，直到现在他也没搞清楚这些刀到底怎么严格分工。在正式开课前，有人三三两两聚着低声聊天。没人太在意最一排出现的临时旁听生。窗外，远处的河谷在绿荫间隙里闪着点点金光，有几只鸟从窗前飞过，一切都很安静。  
“早上好！Bucky！”  
突然有人高声打破了平静。Steve将视线从窗外转回声音的源头。一个黑发青年走了进来，他满脸笑意地和第一排的同班打了招呼，又径直走向自己左前方隔着两排的位子。

他从背包里拿出了磨损痕迹明显的红色笔记本。因为各种摘抄粘贴，本子至少被撑成两倍厚。他用笔尾蹭了蹭鼻尖，便旁若无人地翻看起来。晃眼的夏日艳阳在他的侧脸描绘出明亮的轮廓。他安静得像座纯白大理石雕塑，在白昼光线下蒙着一层轻柔的纱。每个从他桌边走过的人都会和他打招呼，显然他很受欢迎。他会抬起头，用带着笑意的绿眼睛向每个人回复早安。  
课间休息时，Steve佯装随意地走过对方桌边，用尽全力地眯起眼睛，寻找刀背上刻着名字。  
Bucky Barnes。  
这个名字，他一生都再也忘不掉。  
Bucky可能到现在都不知道，当他在课后清扫后介绍自己时，对方早已知道他的姓名。Bucky眼中steve的害羞与沉默，不过是为了掩饰慌张而已。

“Black cod with red onion jam, and broad beans，烤黑鳕配红洋葱酱、蚕豆，轻慢用。”  
Steve又兴致勃勃地说起蛤蜊汤。当他在K面前炫耀时，Bucky会一边偷笑一边任由着他吹嘘。Steve恨不得用一切露骨的形容词告诉Bucky是有多由着他、宠着他，逼着对方知难而退。而当他在老Rogers先生谈起这些时，言语平静和缓，像是置身之外者在绝对中立地说着别人微不足道的爱情故事小碎片。而每个词每句话的停顿间隙里，全是对Bucky毫不吝啬的赞美。无可挑剔的精湛厨艺，不容置疑的职业精神和强韧温软的心，这些过誉辞藻，让Bucky脖颈发烫，更想立刻阻止他继续说下去。老Rogers先生这位精明人很难不察觉到他们的特殊关系。

“如果没有Bucky，我大概好几次低血糖昏迷住院了。”Steve略有得意地笑着。  
“难怪这次在纽约看到你，你好像长胖了。”  
“是强壮。”Steve笑着强调了一次，“Bucky是这个世界上最好的厨师。CIA是我最棒的经验。”

老Rogers先生突然转头看着主厨，“他突然就给我打电话，说那里简直就是地狱。态度强硬地说，‘我没法再忍受一秒钟了！’主厨先生，你可千万别被他骗了！”  
Bucky被对方的皱鼻动作逗笑起来。Steve所指的是绝不是那些幼稚找茬的同学，否则他早就会离开，不用隐忍那么久。  
“发生了些事情。”Steve低头苦笑了一下。

在CIA的第一天，他就很明确地意识到自己喜欢Bucky。  
喜欢很正常，没什么可担心的。他总这样一遍遍安慰自己。  
夏天里，在烈日海滩搂住冰椰子，用吸管狠狠吸上几口，转身冲进浪里。冬天窝在壁炉前捧着热乎乎的巧克力，望着窗外的白雪，听着叮叮当当的圣诞欢歌。这些自然的欢喜，会让人喜欢地很自然，没人会讨厌。  
蛤蜊汤是如此。  
Bucky更是如此。

但在那个普通夜晚，那个不经意地拥抱却让他彻头彻尾地害怕了。他想要Bucky，想要他的身体。这种感觉就像烤箱里的美拉德反应，再明显不过了。Steve既想保持刚建立没多久的亲密距离，又极度贪心地想打碎那该死的间隙。而最终的怯懦决定居然是亲手将那个距离强行拉得很长很长，长到险些错过一生。

“不过，也好。从CIA回来后，Steve就花费大量时间耗在健身房里。你看，现在……”  
“是啊！连我都认不出来了。”Bucky瘪嘴苦笑起来。酒吧里发生的一切，大概是自己做过最疯狂，最愚蠢的事，但当时他就是来了感觉。人偶尔需要自我谅解，犯犯蠢，抛去理智，跟着本能迈出那么一步。否则，他们现在会怎么样呢？继续佯装好友？延续上司和下属的勉强关系？还是像普通情侣那样一步步从碰碰指尖慢慢开始？Bucky知道自己一旦见到Steve肯定忍受不了那样。

“我的担心真是多余。有谁会讨厌你？端上盘菜就能立刻让任何抱怨闭嘴了。”  
Bucky不想抱怨，但他真的因为紧张，腿很酸，“我没有一秒钟不想逃回后厨。”更别说刚回到家，就在客厅沙发上被Steve支起来弄得更酸。  
Steve其实很早就想让Bucky坐在自己身边。但是那是对方的工作领域。Bucky穿着厨师服，坐在客人身边不符合规矩，他必然会当场拒绝。而且一旦落座，就意味着在那顿晚餐结束前，他都别想逃脱了。

“我以为是CIA的课程结束……”Bucky在床上随意舒展着四肢，在余韵的轻微喘息里回忆起以前的事情，“没想到是你主动要求离开。”  
“因为，那时我害怕了。”  
“你抱住我的那个夜晚之后，我突然不知道该怎么办。即使你紧挨着坐在我身边，或和我并肩散步，我却再也无法忍受和你的距离。我不知道该怎么面对你。而那时，我真是个大傻瓜，居然选择了逃开。”  
“这有点前后矛盾。”Bucky看着对方垂下的长长睫毛，在眼皮上落下轻轻一个吻，“好在……Steve，好在，我明白。”  
“是的，我明白。因为……我，也一样。”

“Bucky……有件事我得告诉你，”Steve翻了个身，用手肘支撑这头，侧卧看着Bucky。他用手指和声音撕磨着对方的耳根，“从那晚以后……我自慰的时候，想得都是你……”  
“God……”Bucky呻吟起来。如果不是自己知道Steve当时的情况，谁会相信眼前这位身材火辣的帅哥会缺少床伴？要悲惨到要靠妄遐一个男人自渎。他甚至开始想象Steve边低声重复自己的名字，皱着眉头，勉强又空虚地弄得满手都是。仅仅这点幻想就让刚刚一轮过后软下来的下身又发热起来。  
“我只好在健身房拼命发泄那些过剩的荷尔蒙。”  
“那你的这幅好身材真得谢谢我！”Bucky刮了下对方鼻子，忍不住笑意。  
他将Bucky翻了过来，自己半直起身，将手掐进对方的腰。他慢慢挺进，完全插入。上一轮欲望的宣泄还在Bucky的身体里，用不了太多润滑。他看着对方的穴贪恋的收缩颤抖，将自己缓缓吞入。在Bucky失神呻吟时，又快速抽离。如此反复几次，Bucky身体开始泛红，前胸向床面塌陷下去。他努力抬高着臀部，用越来越高的呻吟告诉Steve，自己正在高潮的边缘饱受折磨。

Bucky喘着粗气，突然推离了Steve，反正坐在他的大腿上。用迷离的绿眼睛盯着他，用破碎的声音，像请求又像是命令。  
“Steve，我想看你……自渎给我看。”  
“这不是好主意……”Steve啃咬着他的喉头，“你就在我怀里，我怎么可能忍得住。”  
“我想和你一起……就像那时……其实我，我也幻想过你……”Bucky这句话让Steve瞬间欣喜地情欲高涨，下身更弹跳了两下。  
“Steve，我想过……我们就那样在河谷边散步……然后你把我抵在橡树上，不停地吻我，然后……蹲下用嘴拉开裤子拉链，给我口交……我瞬间就投降了……”Steve的手摸到Bucky的胯下，那精神抖擞的玩意前端早就湿润得一篇混乱。  
“真该死。我们当时都更诚实些该多好。”Steve喘着气，“我们都不该害怕失败而害怕开始。”

“Steve……让我看看……看看你到底是如何想着我手淫……”  
听从着Bucky的请求，他单手在前端打着圈。他会满足Bucky在床上的所有请求，就像对方拿自己没办法一样。  
“我还幻想过把你按在教室厨房操作台上，从后面操你。我甚至都等不及你脱掉厨师服。”Steve的词语像炙热的炉火，瞬间烧穿了Bucky，“就像刚才那样……”  
关于Bucky的幻想，让Steve忍不住低吟。他闭上眼，后仰了下脖子。睁开眼时，Bucky正在自己面前同样自读。黑色发丝粘在他的额前，浑身颤抖。尽管瞳孔涣散，他却在努力的保持视线不从自己身上偏离。这种场景两人都不知道幻想过多少次，却该死的到现在才实现。

“抱歉，Bucky。我忍受不了了。”steve拉起Bucky，让他重新坐回自己的肉刀上，“我还想象着你在高潮里不停喊我的名字，说自己是我的，永远都是。你会这样叫给我听吗？”  
手淫能满足些许性欲。但Steve插着自己后穴，自己边手淫，简直要折磨死Bucky。想控制住自己的欲望太难了。可是，对方明明已经在自己身体里，自己被毫无保留地充满着，被Steve的情欲和爱意塞得满满当当。每一寸肌肤都烫得厉害，每一个褶皱都要被对方烫皮。他好想直接告诉对方，他受不了这样。他想要吻，想要拥抱。而Steve立刻吻着他，拉开了Bucky的手，覆盖上了自己的。  
这样才对！这样才对！  
Bucky这样想着，在Steve的手中思绪飘离，呻吟破碎。

那晚，Steve意识到，虽然自己总是很主动的那一方，但实际上自己的行动都在被Bucky牵着走。这一点，对方好像完全没有自觉。  
“我……我当然是你的。”Bucky在高潮里叫喊着，“Steve，你也一样……”

午市结束后，行政总厨坐到了厨房的边桌旁。后厨所有人悉数到场，围成了一个小圈。Clint按照待客标准安排了上菜顺序和桌边服务。按照Bucky的想法，完完整整呈现了一套秋季菜单。在令人窒息的宁静用餐结束后，行政主厨下了最后判决。  
“一场味觉的过山车和口腔爆炸的烟火表演，就像迪士尼完结巡游结束后，让人依旧念念不忘。”  
后厨们相视咧嘴笑起来，有人更拉着手蹦跳了几下。  
“这是属于小女孩，小公主的快乐。”他停顿了一下，“但我们想想Regis。”  
显然，Regis是位成年女王，高贵沉稳。丝绒窗帘穿在高大落地窗前。路易十四时期风格的巴洛克家具大行其道。涡卷的靠椅把手，叶纹与兽族的边柜支腿，大理石地面与手工水晶吊灯，处处展现着奢华与厚重。  
“这会是一场勇敢者的冒险，还是自负的炫技？”行政总厨毫不客气。  
Bucky解开角巾和围裙，重重摔在了台面上。  
“Chef！？”后厨一片骚动，Nat更惊呼出声。  
“Bucky，你很出色。我更不会完全否定你的菜单。但是我们需要让它变得更加Regis！”对方显然不准备再让步了。

Bucky回更衣室换了衣服。金属柜门的撞击声吓得后厨没人敢进去和他说话。他隐忍着怒火，安排了下晚间事务，提前离开了餐厅。主厨需要赶紧透透气，他可不能将有怨气和愤怒带进菜品里。刚走到门口，他正巧撞见了老Rogers先生。  
“Barnes先生，我正准备找你。”对方微笑着，“如果有空。可以陪我去个地方吗？”  
“我很荣幸。”Bucky慌忙收拾起自己有些阴晦的表情和心绪，跟在老人身后走出酒店。

门厅前，一辆黑色轿车早已等候，一身黑色西装的中年男人躬身为他们打开了车门。离开曼哈顿，车向布鲁克林方向驶去。越过海湾，又开上了一片绿色的山丘。  
那是格林伍德公墓（Green-Wood Cemetery）。

TBC 未完待续


	16. 咖啡

穿过尖顶高耸的红棕色石柱大门和布满莲叶的池塘，车在昏黄暮色里停在了山丘下的公共停车区域。老Rogers先生全程无言，径直走向青色山丘。夏末傍晚的微风已有些许微凉。司机快步追上他们，给Rogers先生递上了件薄外套，便立刻小步跑回去。他顺从地保持着距离，笔直站在了车门边等候。  
“他跟了我很多年，做事有分寸，注意细节。我一直很放心。”老Rogers先生看了眼山坡下的中年男人，抬头继续沿着小径行进，“Barnes先生，你也一样。”  
傍晚的墓园非常安静，话语回荡在树荫间更显空旷。Bucky小心地跟随着，有点回想起和Steve半夜里偷偷在河边橡树下散步的日子，却完全不知道该说些什么，对方带自己来这里又是什么目的。  
“我不太喜欢纽约，这里总是太吵闹。”老人终于打破沉寂，“最近这周，大概是我这么多年来待得最长的一次。”  
在一座低矮不起眼的墓碑前，他停了下来。方形墓碑没有华丽装饰，只简单蚀刻着名字日期之类的惯用文字。与周围青苔满布，皴裂明显的碑石比，显然刚立不久。  
Sara•Smith  
完全陌生和名字和姓氏。  
“她是我的前妻，昨天刚刚举行葬礼。”对方的语气很平静。  
突如其来的情况让Bucky有些惊讶，他支吾着，“我很抱歉。”  
“我也很抱歉，浪费了你精心准备的点心。”  
石板上的白玫瑰花苞还未来得及完全绽放，叶子和棕色丝带在坡顶的风中微微翻动起来。

“我结过三次婚。前两次都很失败。第一次只怪我太年轻，当时有Steve的父亲在，家人对我也很放纵，没怎么管我。我还没明白婚姻的重量到底有多沉，就和位漂亮姑娘草草开始也草草结束。”他声音突然变得有些哽咽，“第二次……就是她，Sara。”

每个周六，Joseph总爱去Back Bay的一家小咖啡店坐会，喂喂海鸟，甚至只为单纯对着海浪发会呆。他会拿出当天的The Washington Post，在咖啡略带焦涩的香气里一看看一个下午。这种老派的作风早就没什么人跟随，更与他三十出头岁的年纪有些格格不入。他很享受忙碌一周后的这点放松。在帮助兄长接手些酒店生意后，这种浪费时光的小权利更异常难得。而那家小店的女老板就是Sara。说是老板，实际上从饮品制作人、服务生到收银员都由她一手打理。小咖啡馆只有四五张方桌，瑟缩在寸土寸金的湾区角落里，在连锁咖啡的夹缝中努力挣扎生存，却又坚持着自己人情风味。

世事总是难料，Steve的父亲由于意外突然去世。那个意外对Steve打击很大。他肉眼可见的消瘦了很多。还没来得及缓缓接受亲人离开的事实，压力却先一步到来。每个人都在谈论Steve 的未来应该怎么样，他该何时履行自己的义务，又应该承担什么样的责任，将会为多少事情负责？出色对于他是种稀松平常，任何出错如鲠在喉，变得难以接受。没人关心他想法，更没人问过他到底在想什么，又想要什么。被迫也好自觉也罢，Joseph在那个混乱时期站了出来，凭借一己之力稳住了时局。

“葬礼结束后的晚上，我去看望Steve。在所有人都窸窸窣窣地离开后，他在我怀里突然大哭起来。那是我第一次，也是最后一次见Steve哭。那时他12岁。”  
“从那以后，我总是强迫Steve在学校假期里体验各种与酒店相关的工作。一方面，他总有一天要掌管Rogers，另一方面，也希望他多接触些新鲜环境，早些走出阴影。”

“我也忙于处理后事，心力交瘁，连续两个多月没有去Sara的咖啡店。”老人抬了抬手，示意Bucky陪着他向园子更深处走去。  
一座小教堂出现在谷底，他们推门轻声进入，在最后一排长椅上坐下。日间活动早已结束，晚间弥撒尚未开始，正殿里空无一人。前方的十字架与圣体柜在穹顶投射下的灯火中闪着宁静的柔光。  
“再次在店里见面时，Sara看着我愣了一会，然后说，‘这阵子你一定很辛苦，欢迎回来’。”  
那一刻他突然就意识到，自己既没有偏爱咖啡，也不是那么执着海港景色。只是喜欢在那里，有人在默默陪自己浪费时光罢了。  
“仔细算来，不知不觉在她的咖啡店喝了4年零9个月的咖啡……我把自己几个月来的压力一股脑倾诉给他听。”老人的眼角弯弯地笑起来，“然后，我就求婚了。你会不会觉得我太鲁莽了？”  
“并没有……”Bucky微微低着头，细心聆听着有些似曾相识的故事。  
“我会和你一起浪费余生，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
当时他是那么说的。

在Joseph的坚持下，Sara在婚后她卖掉了自己的小店，做全职太太。Steve父亲去世后家族的事情非常繁杂，Joseph常常出差在外。他总是对Sara说自己多爱她，总觉得已经给她了所有最好的物质满足，Sara需要的只是多些时间慢慢适应阔太太的好日子而已。但是没多久，她就开始变得焦躁易怒，抱怨Rogers夺走了她的一切，像玩弄金丝雀般把她囚禁在笼子里。他们开始大声争吵，开始刻意沉默，开始躲避交谈。  
终于有一天，Sara再也忍受不了，提出了离婚。

“签完厚厚一沓法律文件，她立刻离开波士顿，搬来了纽约。所以，我真得没法喜欢这。”他苦笑起来，起身往回走，“之后我又结了婚，标准的门当户对，标准的幸福美满。后来听说她也有了家庭，重新开了家咖啡店，也有了孩子。”

“爱的存在形式也许有很多种，恋爱是，婚姻是，朋友也是。人们总固执地认为，只有婚姻才是对爱最好的承诺与注释。而我更自私地企图用婚姻将最爱的人绑在身边，最后只换来她的怨恨和彼此一生的遗憾。”

“上上周，我突然接到一个陌生男人的电话。对方是Sara的儿子。她病得厉害，医生已经下了病危通知。她想见我，也许就是这辈子的最后一面了。我这才知道，在Sara的心底，一直给我留着一个位置。”  
“我放下电话就赶到纽约，直接去了医院。我想在Regis多住段时间，多陪陪她，像当初求婚时承诺地那样一起浪费浪费余生时光。”他抬头看了眼Bucky，“可惜，她没能来得及吃到这个世界上最好的甜点。”  
在黑色树影沙沙摇晃声里，Bucky的话语同样很轻，“我会羡慕这位女士。他的爱人也一直在心底给她留着一个位置。”  
“如果当时没有向Sara求婚，我依旧每周出现在她的咖啡店，就这么一辈子下去。在她与我的记忆里，对方永远是最完美的样子，不会有任何抱怨或厌倦，甚至是恨意。也许是更好的结局。”

“Steve和你……”他停顿了一下，“我能感觉到你们的特殊关系。所以，主厨先生，你不用那么紧张隐藏。他非常喜欢你，比我脸上的皱纹还明显。别看我是老头子，我也是很有经验。”  
笑让满脸皱纹更加显眼，“我知道谈起挚爱之人时，脸上会是何种掩藏不住的幸福笑意。”  
“我不会干涉你们的事情，更不会左右Steve的决定。只是……希望你们都真得考虑清楚，彼此的关系到底要以何种方式存在。”

在返回酒店的路上，老人又突然提起几句，“我见过Hill, Regis的情况我很放心。Steve会是一位出色的Rogers。但他有时会很固执，你也可以说是坚持。如果谁有能力让他变得柔软，愿意妥协，我觉得那个人，会是你。”

车在酒店前厅前缓缓停下，门童立刻走近准备帮助打开车门。在触摸把手前，Bucky停顿了下。他转身看着对方，语气缓慢却透着些强硬，“是的，Rogers先生，我爱他。我对他的爱不会比任何人少。我会按照自己的方式处理好一切。请放心！”

“Barnes先生，你是位聪明人。”老先生拍了下他的手背，笑着，“下周我就会回波士顿，相当长的一段时间都不会再打扰你们俩。以后，还麻烦你帮我多看着点他。”

半夜醒来，也许是冷气吹得太久，Bucky感到喉咙干涩。他轻轻抬起Steve环住自己的手臂，从冰箱里拿出瓶水。冰凉感舒缓了咽喉，却也让人更加清醒。或许是与行政总厨的意见决裂，也许是因为老Rogers的私人故事，Bucky有些思绪混乱，但又逐渐变得坚定和格外清晰。  
对方不知道什么时候靠近，从后面环抱住了自己的腰，“Steve……抱歉吵醒你了……”  
“想去趟洗手间，发现你不见了。”他像往常一样用鼻子蹭着自己的脖子撒着娇，声音还有些迷糊糊，“睡不着？餐厅发生了什么麻烦事吗？”  
“没什么，就是秋季菜单有些难确定。”Bucky不想告诉Steve自己与直接上级的剑拔弩张。他总是在极力避免Steve过度干涉或者说关照自己的工作。  
“你的决定一定是最好的。”  
Bucky摸着对方手背，转身看着对方，“Steve，这个周末，你想去哪里？想干什么？无论什么要求，我都陪你去。”  
“怎么突然说起这个？”对方眼睛亮起来。  
Bucky轻啄了下他的嘴唇，“因为，我的全部余生时光都只想和你一起浪费。”

TBC 未完待续  
✄-------------------------  
Thanks for your reading!


	17. 电影

Bucky整理下脖子上的紫色角巾，做个了深呼吸，轻轻叩响了行政主厨办公室的棕色木门。  
最终，他决定妥协。  
Chef' set里出人意料的汤和不像甜点的“杂草”冰淇淋被移到自选菜单，换入了更传统的蘑菇汤。选用来自东方的羊肚菌和松茸，以意大利北部山林最顶级的白松露薄片点缀，并搭配樱桃木熏制的西班牙伊比利亚猪肉脆片——这是蓝调烤肉节赋予的灵感。甜点继续保留了属于Steve的Medea，增加了一道改良Mont Blanc（蒙布朗）。后者在之前的茶歇中也出过场，凡响不错，栗子也符合秋天的基调。这份菜单放在任何高档餐厅都绝不逊色，饱含丰腴甘美。只是没那么得意，没那么属于自己。自觉可惜与心有不甘，终究还是挥之不去。

除了对抗和妥协，Bucky明白自己其实还有第三个选择。餐饮部的General Manager现在空缺，实际是Steve在直管。也许在睡前亲吻后，也许在晨间剃须时，自己大可以直白地告知一切，又任性地要求必须推行按照自己的意愿来。Bucky有点想象不出Steve会是什么反应，也许吃惊于自己突然恣意，也许欣喜见到自己骄纵撒野——毕竟自己从未对他提起任何工作细节，更别说什么明确要求了。但Bucky笃定对方会纵容自己。无条件，无理由的纵容，就和自己一模一样。  
因此，Bucky反而绝对不会选择那么做。一来，越级汇报是职场大忌，这种做法等于直接宣告和行政主厨的彻底闹掰；二来，“Winter Court的Chef 与Rogers先生关系不一般”大概率会成为各部门茶歇时间的热门八卦；再者，他不想让自己变得更加依附于对方，甚至利用对方。

保住年底的米其林三星，拿到明年4月纽约时报的四星，让他的Winter Court成为全美屈指可数的七星俱乐部成员——这是自己对Steve的承诺。要实现这点，Bucky首先得保证持有后厨的控制权，才能在Regis的条条框框里搞些日常小动作。和直属上级闹掰，只会增加更多麻烦。撒手不管更不是自己的作风，那是对后厨团队的极大不尊重。  
他向行政主厨道了歉。在对方的几句寒暄赞美后，新菜单被欣然同意。尽管过程有些曲折，结果也不能说百分百满意，但Bucky已开始期待起秋天来。

“说吧，想去哪里。”周末的早上，Bucky抢走了Steve嘴边热松饼。他舔着手指上沾上的枫糖浆，歪头看着对方。  
“要不……去看场电影？”  
Steve的建议相当老套，但俩人确实都没有一次像正常情侣那样正常而单纯的约会。这如同服务生端上餐后甜点，客人们已开始回味今晚的满口馥郁风味，而开胃酒却迟迟没出现，早被人遗忘。按照Regis坚持的传统标准看，这会让一餐因为不完整而不完美。  
不知不觉，自己和Steve住在一起的“试用期”在两周前早就已经到了，但没人去主动提起质疑。他们会在一天工作的闲暇里，偷偷摸摸地发信息，确定Steve是否当晚又要在停车场的“老地方”等自己一起回家。Bucky常常在更衣室角落对着手机屏幕傻笑。如果一不小心抬眼撞上Clint，对方若有所指的抿嘴夸张点头会让主厨脸颊瞬间比炉火还发烫。这全因Steve总爱说些露骨的情话，更因为他让自己仿佛回到了学校里的青涩时光。  
他们会花更多时间亲吻拥抱。一个人待着的时间很少，两人一起洗澡的时间变得很长。Steve迷恋肢体接触。日常小抚摸小拥抱之类的动作总是不断，而Bucky像接受呼吸般接受了这一切。当然，他有时候也会抱怨，抱怨半夜Steve的手臂和腿压得自己要喘不过气。对方会挠着头发傻笑道歉，然后立刻把自己拖进怀里，抱得更紧。周末的白日里，Steve爱安静地看着Bucky穿着自己的宽松上衣，光腿在房间里走来走去。衣服上Steve的体味让一流的味觉大师都不知道如何形容，但Bucky得承认，他不会讨厌，非常喜欢。

他们特意去了Cobble Hill Cinema，不在曼哈顿岛上，离Steve家也不算太远。尽管白天时间段人不多，Bucky还是压低了深蓝色的鸭舌帽。从动作片《Angel has Fallen》，到限制级喜剧《Good Boys》；从迪士尼动画《The Lion King》，再到恐怖片《Don't Let Go》，俩人有点难以决定。  
“如果带着姑娘，你应该选恐怖片。”Bucky打趣起来，“姑娘吓得往你怀里钻，你顺势展现下男子气概，多棒！”  
“但我可是在大白天带着位能在厨房忙一整天的成年男人。”Steve翘起了嘴角，“你要是往我身上钻，估计被吓到的反而是我了。”  
Bucky大笑起来。  
“就狮子王吧。”Steve用放弃抵抗的语气做了决定。  
“你确定？”Bucky吐了下舌头，“周日上午，两个大男人专程来电影院看一群群毛茸茸的小动物？”  
“迪士尼嘛，合家欢不会有错的。”  
Bucky耸肩表示同意，“反正我今天都听你的。”  
他转身去买爆米花，没有那甜到发腻的零食，观影约会就谈不上完整。海报上，小狮子扑扑大眼睛和金色毛发，有些像以前的小Steve。这让Bucky开始期待起今天的电影来。而等他抱着红白条纹的纸筒回来时，Steve正在角落里打着电话。他微微弯着背，表情凝重。看到走回来的Bucky，Steve抬头示意了一下，眉头皱得很深。  
大概是酒店工作吧，Bucky站在远处默默猜测。他抬手看了看手表，已经开演。Steve依旧在那里来回踱步。等他穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，朝着自己小跑过来时，而电影已经放映至少四十分钟。  
“我很抱歉，Bucky。”  
“重要的事情？”Bucky有些失望，但也有些心理预期。毕竟这也不是Steve第一次或者第二次失约。  
“叔叔，Joseph Rogers，你见过，”Steve呼吸有些急促，满是焦急，“从纽约回去后就不太舒服。刚刚突发心梗住院了，家人希望我尽快回去波士顿一趟，以防万一。”  
“抱歉，Bucky。我又……”  
“什么时候出发？”Bucky语气很平静，“Steve，你需要马上就走吗？”  
“当然……越快越好……”Steve对事情情况有清楚判断。他明白对方嘴里的以防万一意味着什么，明白父亲去世时的乱局。但还是因为自己再一次的失约而有点语塞，“要不，电影你可以自己看下……”  
“Steve！这个建议有点蠢！”Bucky盯着他，掩饰不住怨气和无奈。他叹了口气。从纽约开车去波士顿大约3个小时左右，如果Steve现在出发，午饭时间就能达到。  
“我想顺路去趟布鲁克林的公寓。你直接回家收拾行李，然后出发?”  
Bucky并没有告诉Steve，自己曾陪老人一起去过挚爱之人的墓园。带着微笑，他将Steve半强迫地推进车，“带我向他问好，祝他早日恢复健康。”  
看着闪烁了几下的尾灯，他感到了那许久未有过，又熟悉的失望。

除了一条告知到达的平安短信，Steve的电话在半夜才响起。  
“一直在医院。刚到回家。”  
“Rogers先生情况怎么样？”  
“不太稳定，时而昏迷。医生比较乐观，但我可能得多待几天。很久没回来，没有你在，一切都变得非常不习惯。”  
“听医生的就好，别太担心。”

“你在做什么？”  
“在布鲁克林的家里。”  
布满尘土味的房间提醒着Bucky自己对Steve有多沉迷，几乎把自己的家都忘得一干二净。尽管家具有好好安放白色防尘布，但在对方的催促下，终归没来得及仔细收拾。邮箱里塞满了报纸和各色单据。厨房大理石中岛台面上的灰尘显眼到无法落掌。这里的一切都属于自己，没有丝毫Steve的影子。他想简单打扫下，却无从下手。不知不觉居然发起了呆。

“Bucky，你可以结束租约，正式搬来了吧。不止一个月了。”  
他掀开沙发防尘布一脚，抬头看着天花板，有些愣神。“不，我想留着。”他笑起来，笑得有点勉强。他不确定对方是否会察觉到自己用玩笑伪装的试探，“如果哪天我们吵架了，甚至分手了，我可不能在马路上游荡，无家可归。”  
Bucky起身走到窗台前。渐渐入秋后，夜风变得很凉。充分通风后，他把玻璃窗重新关上。看着街角对面的那块空地，Steve曾无数次出现在哪里。  
“那不会发生的！”Steve的声音有点激动，“Bucky！我不喜欢你这个玩笑，一点也不！你一直在想这些？因为这些奇怪的想法不愿意搬家？要给自己留着退路？时时刻刻盘算着离开我应该怎么办？！”

“也许我们会为谁更爱对方而争吵，但爱与否本身不用质疑。我很爱你，非常爱，更毫不怀疑你爱我。”相比Steve已经明显点起的怒火，Bucky因考虑良久而很平静，“但有多爱你，与我有多独立于你不矛盾，这是两回事。”  
“陷在爱中两个人，因为对方而变得更好。这是我认为，我们之间该有的关系。”  
完美的身体和迷人外表。纽约最古老奢华酒店的实际掌控人，正走向前台的继任者。Steve正在变得越来越好。而Bucky也希望自己同样如此。  
“Bucky，是你让我变得更好。”  
“我想为你变得更好，Steve。”Bucky笑着，“就像我以前说过，Bucky Barnes不会是任何人的附属品。因为我爱你，所以我才更要做好自己。无论你是否需要，我都可思议随时骄傲地站在你的身边。”  
“我要的不过是你能时刻在我身边！这有什么错吗？不要那么固执，Bucky！”  
“明明是你更固执。你没明白我的意思！”  
“等我从波士顿回来，我们再面谈。”对方挂断了电话。

这是第一次他们没有互告晚安。

TBC 未完待续


	18. 独白

挂断Bucky电话的一瞬间，我已开始后悔。  
盯着通讯录里短暂的通话时间发呆，却连抬手轻点一下屏幕，说声抱歉或者晚安都做不到。这无关乎勇气，全是失望。失望于他的反应，更挫败于我一败涂地的控制能力。爱上一个人的同时，也交出了对方伤害和被伤害的权利。明明是彼此最爱的人，终究还是无法避免第一次争吵。

楼下的古老木质座钟传来整点报时的低沉鸣响，耳边却全是自己的急促而发抖的呼吸声。那一刻，我知道自己确实在发怒。  
我等待他接受酒吧那晚的事实，无数次耐心地祈求他搬来和自己一起住。当我认为一切终究走向该有的方向，刚刚离开纽约，刚刚离开他身边，蓄谋已久的逃跑计划就似乎要急不可耐地开始执行？我已笃定一切毫无迟疑，他却在计划着撤退路线？到底我该怎么做Bucky才能将自己从阴影之中毫无戒备的交给自己，一如已经把所有的真心捧在了日光之下的自己？

在Bucky面前，我会陷落焦躁无措，和一贯作风差之千里。一切的成熟得体、游刃有余在Bucky面前都成了幼稚的撒娇，偏执的嫉妒，或难抑的怒火。  
蛤蜊汤确实很好喝，在每个孤独的夜晚总是那么暖人心底。Bucky的厨艺无需置疑，但这个世界上会有哪个笨蛋单凭一碗汤就拼尽全力地爱上一个人？在普通到不能在普通的厨师学校教室里，有个男人总是看似不经意地一边低头翻着冰箱，一边问我，是不是又饿着肚子。他像一条带着光芒的绳梯，突然被抛向了深陷洞底的我。那个无尽的黑色深渊名为责任。

每个人都在告诉我，Steve将会承担什么责任，又必须承担怎样的责任。他们总是在耳边蝇营狗苟地说，你是个标杆，是个象征。  
这样不对，那不符合你的身份。  
那样很好，这才是领导者该有的样子。  
各种训练和学习，目的都只为了将我塑造成与责任相匹配的人。所做的一切最终都不再属于自己，更多地属于别人。我不畏惧责任，生而如此，更乐于接受。接受和习惯了这种活在别人口舌标尺里的生活。  
每个人都满意，每个人都开心。皆大欢喜。

只是，从来没有人问过我，到底怎么想？又到底想要什么？  
只有Bucky，他会毫无怨言地全盘接受我的所有要求。为自己做菜，陪自己散步，听自己吐苦水，甚至为了自己去教训一顿那些无理取闹的同学，言语警告外加拳脚相加。我得承认，看着他们在Bucky面前求饶，有一丝泄愤快感。Bucky用实际行动在告诉我，Steve也可以稍稍休息，找个人撒撒娇。在他面前示弱，不会有丝毫尴尬难堪，不会换来嘲笑责备。我会像条河流，在他的月光抚摸下由惊涛骇浪变成潺潺流淌。  
他，值得所有的一切。

Bucky在酒吧那晚表现的很失控，他说那是自己做过最疯狂的事情。其实我也不例外。我看着他在伙伴的簇拥中大笑着，突然嫉妒起来。如果那时我没有逃避，也许那晚我也会坐在他们之间，为他的晋升举杯庆贺。我们会整晚聊天相互挖苦，数落糗事。在别人的起哄声里，我拉起他跳一支蹩脚的舞，抱着他晃晃悠悠一整晚。我惊讶于多年后见到他感觉依旧那么强烈，我再也忍受不了任何客套地互道安好，或虚情假意的回忆过去。不想浪费任何时间，想要拥抱他的想法无处可逃地扑面而来。  
当他醉醺醺地走向我，我立刻丢失了自己的呼吸节奏，更丢掉了所有自控能力。最甜美的梦想就在眼前，不可能像多年前的自己放任不管，再次失去。  
Steve，你到底想要什么？  
昏暗的酒吧里，答案在大脑里突然闪着尖锐的白光。

我爱看他沉浸在烹饪里的全神贯注；爱看着他光着脚，穿着我的上衣在房间里放松地走来走去。爱他在我的操控下深陷交.姌的喘息；爱他含有整个星海的绿眼睛泛起欲望ai.意；爱他的微笑，更爱他不动声色却又爆裂喧嚣的温柔。他却总对这一切美好，表现地毫无自知。  
我承认自己可能过于粘着对方。但每时每刻，只要能看着他，我就确信着他正属于着自己。他不会再因河边那晚自己的害怕和犹豫而错过，自己绝对不会让那种事情再发生。  
我爱他，会比任何人都爱，比任何时间都久。  
这没有任何错。

第二天再去医院时，叔叔正靠在床上看报纸，“牵挂多年的东西突然没了。人一下失去了寄托和期待，身体就不争气地虚弱起来。”  
他笑着，“回去时，代我向Barnes先生问好。”  
我愣了下神。大约惘然若失的表情太过显眼，他问了一句，“怎么了？”  
“没什么……就是因为些事情争执了两句。”  
“你知道，Steve。即使是再甜美幸福的老夫妻，彼此也一定争吵过无数次，甚至在心里想过如何杀死对方。两个完全没有血缘关系的人建立起超越任何血缘连接的关系，过程总是没那么容易。”  
“不幸的是，我失败了。”他拿起了边柜上的茶，“祝你们好运。”

医生告诉我，他情况有些好转，但估计有段时间我都得在纽约和波士顿之间频繁奔波。车转上I-90 W/Massachusetts Turnpike的收费路段，我依旧没告诉Bucky自己什么时候回去。大概，他还在自己布鲁克林吧。也许当我到家时，衣帽间已经收拾得很干净。他拿走了他本就不多的东西。那口旧红色珐琅锅，估计会是被第一个装进打包箱的物品。

到达曼哈顿时已经天黑。我推开公寓的门，发现玄关留着灯。  
Bucky穿着我松松垮垮的上衣从卧室快步走来。  
“Rogers先生情况怎么样？”Bucky的声音听不出什么心绪。  
“医生说短期应该没有大问题。他还让我代你问好。”我低头换着鞋，不太确定该和他再说些什么，又该如何隐藏自己闪烁不定的眼神。

气氛不可避免的陷入沉默。我背着他挂好了西服。  
“Bucky……”  
“Steve……”  
我们同时喊出了对方的名字。  
“对不起。”  
我们又同时说了道歉。  
“你先说……”  
我们像两个笨蛋，被不断的异口同声逗笑了。

他说，“我计划着找更好的时机和你谈谈，却用了最坏的方式。”  
“我不该挂电话，不该没和你说晚安。”我看着他的眼睛，依旧是我最爱的模样，“我以为你待在布鲁克林的公寓，不会出现在这里。”  
“我会搬来，Steve。”他又为我妥协了。他没法拒绝我。这点我很清楚。  
“我会完完全全搬来。但是你也必须同意，我的那间公寓再多保留一阵子。”  
我们没再说话，没什么比连绵亲吻和用尽全力的拥抱更适合度过短暂分离后的夜晚。

拥有一家自己的餐厅，这是每位大厨的梦想。让我自私一回，我不想为任何事情放弃梦想，你也不例外。Steve，你爱我，我完完全全知道。而我爱你的方式，是让自己变得更好。”他把头埋在我的胸前轻轻说着，“如果明年4月winter court顺利拿到七星，我就准备离开Regis。算是这么多年的总结与告别礼。”

“Bucky，我尊重你的梦想，也有一个更好的解决方案……如果你相信我，请多给我一些时间。在这之前，我需要你帮我管理着winter court。”  
Bucky有他的考虑，而我也同样想为彼此的未来做些重要的事情。  
即使那会非常非常困难。  
“我会一直相信你，Steve。毫无条件地相信你。”

TBC 未完待续


	19. 暴风雨夜

“部分地铁线路目前还未恢复运营……”  
Nat在午休时段读着最新的城市新闻播报。今年的第13号飓风昨天下午直接从湾区登陆，整个纽约市都泡在了水里。所有一切都湿乎乎地滴着水，甚至很难找到一条裤腿干爽的西裤或没有半点水渍的皮鞋。不少居住较远的餐厅员工都没法按时到达，所以主厨今天来得格外早。当Steve还卷在被子里低声抱怨他没必要这么辛苦时，Bucky就已经洗漱完毕准备出门。他有点感谢Steve的公寓与酒店的绝佳距离，没忘记晨间的告别吻，更得保证针对酒店住客的早餐供应不出任何问题。

进入9月底，夜间逐渐转凉，飓风过后就更显微寒。Bucky喝了口热咖啡，庆幸自己在提前到来的秋季提前准备好了当季菜单。窗外的白色水气终于飘散，风雨势头有所减轻。  
“等等！Regis酒店的官方账号发的是什么！”Nat几乎是尖叫出声。  
连Bucky和Clint这种资深老员工都有点不敢相信——那是Regis的第一公开道歉信！

事情就发生在昨晚的暴风雨夜。  
酒店前厅香氛已经换成了秋季盛开的桂花和茉莉香调。在暖黄色的灯光里，黑色大理石的反光变得朦胧摇曳，有些让人昏昏欲睡。飓风导致了大面积航班延误，湾区桥梁和隧道也完全封闭，这让曼哈顿成为了一座名副其实的巨浪孤岛，也就意味着当晚的酒店大堂没有什么客人，异常安静。门童打了个哈气，抬头看了眼钟，指向了1点。一门之隔，一边是狂风怒雨的摄人黑夜，一边是安稳舒适的梦想之地。门外只有呼啸的风声与急雨砸击一切的轰响，门内的轻柔音乐还在描绘南加州的温暖阳光。透过雨帘的车灯摇摇缓缓地开上了正门门廊，他赶紧笔直站立。“当心碰头。”他一边开门，一手护顶。从车上跳下的姑娘在狂风扫入的冰雨里哆嗦着顺势钻进室内。她让当晚的值班保安和前台都皱了皱眉。

姑娘的玫瑰香水甜到冲鼻，还带着苦涩的烟草味，但衣着跟气味比更加与周遭一切格格不入。她穿着条超短黑色皮裙。黑色大网眼丝袜下，白花花的大腿在阴冷的雨夜异常显眼。脖子上戴着条黑色的蕾丝choker和巨大的金色粗项链。她站在入口处肆无忌惮地抬手整理起湿漉漉的黑色卷发，企图在头顶盘成结。抬手的瞬间，腰部本就润湿变透明的白色短外套，贴着皮肤被拽起，几乎到了胸部位置，黑色的皮质bra显露无疑。雨水顺着发梢一直滴向胸前。她画着夸张的黑色带闪粉烟熏眼妆，假睫毛像面巨大的扇子。以至于前台年轻的女接待一瞬间认为，说不定她也可以挂起一阵飓风。在整体的黑色装扮下，鲜血红的唇色更让艳艳风情肆意张扬。

有谁会在这种要命的鬼天气，半夜只身一人，穿成这样来到酒店？

妓.女。  
他们很快下了判断。

酒店有妓.女这很正常，你永远无法控制住客的偏好。事实上，舒适奢靡，无人知晓，过后遗忘，限时放纵，这些特质反而更容易让酒店客人激性致勃勃。老夫老妻总爱在高档酒店的套房里度过结婚纪念日，绝对是重拾激情的好主意。  
有应召女郎出入酒店，这是业内心照不宣的公开秘密。有些酒店甚至会和高档club合作。如果你的最重要客人提出要求，你该做到是为他找到最好的，而不是扫兴拒绝。成为共谋者意味着关系更深厚。只是对于Regis而言也有原则和底线。第一，不可对客人进行任何电话骚扰。一些洁身自好者在半夜接到是否需要特别服务的电话总会觉得尴尬，也会对酒店的保密与档次提出质疑。第二，保持低调，不可妨碍其他客人。换句话说，客人招妓酒店不会直接阻止，但过于显眼的出现在公众区域就像是直接撕掉了自命清高者的尊贵面具。再试想一下，如果随处可见衣着暴露的应召女郎，极力推荐Regis的常客丈夫在妻子面前得多尴尬。

“抱歉，您不能进去！”今晚的值班保安和前台接待挡在了通往客房的电梯通道前。  
“什么？”  
“您的衣着可能会给其他客人带来困扰。”  
“我的天！”她吐了吐舌头，露出了圆形舌钉。“这里真的是21世纪的纽约？”  
“我们有不欢迎某些客人的权利。"  
“F**k！轮不到你不欢迎我！我现在冷得要命！我要去楼上！”  
“我并不歧视您的职业，但Regis希望您能够更低调地进入。”  
“我该走垃圾处理通道?！我的职业！？你把我当成什么了？Bit*h！”  
争吵立刻爆发，在慌乱中难免有些肢体推搡。这位姑娘也绝非善茬。她高高抬起脚，用尖锥般的高跟绑带鞋将女接待踹到在地。门童即使找来了接待处主管，搞清楚情况双方才暂时偃旗息鼓。

而事实证明，那个姑娘是一位真真实实的住店客人！  
\------------------------------  
Tanya Sealy★：  
“幻想着在Regis实现公主梦的女孩们都醒醒吧！裙子稍微穿得短一点就会被当成妓女而在暴雨天被拒之门外。这就是他们的绅士之道！Regis大概只接待英国女王，不欢迎我们这种客人。他们或许认为女孩们根本没有去夜店玩个通宵的权利。不敢相信，在21世纪的美国居然还有如此低劣又愚蠢的歧视！”  
@RegisNewYork  
\------------------------------  
Tanya Sealy，一个私生活有点混乱的纽约名媛。对她褒贬不一，但都不可否认她的网络形象经营的不错，自创彩妆品牌更销量惊人。不少年轻人把她看做挑战规则的icon，甚至是用身体抗争的女权主义者。昨天早些时候，她从摩纳哥度假归来，从机场直接入住酒店，在飓风来临前办理了入住手续。只是她当时带着大墨镜没化妆，一身几何花纹的蓝色度假长裙和现在判若两人。长图奔波加上坏天气让她在酒店一直睡到晚上。刚刚找点乐子回来，却撞上了暴雨。客少天气让工作人员松懈了，今天的夜班接待员又恰恰好是第一次独自开夜班的新人。疏忽和误会变成了一场Regis的公关危机。

“前厅部这次真是捅个大篓子！”Nat瘪嘴吐了吐舌头，“这位姑娘的粉丝数有点惊人。挺受欢迎的时尚博主，还是位叛逆的富家小姐。”  
主厨助理都已经看出事情严重性，肇事者更是惊慌不已。Reception（接待处）隶属Regis最重要的前厅部。这出闹剧在前厅部的左脸一记重拳猛击，更在Regis的右脸上留下极不光彩的掌印。偶发的打架斗殴，甚至凶杀，都不会太会对酒店声誉产生长久影响。但在对zhenG治绝对正确追求到有些偏执的国度，一旦贴上性别歧视的标签，后果就相当严重，所有人都会对此避之不及。好在当晚没有其他客人，Regis的公共反应也很快，迅速公开道歉。而Steve的客房部和餐饮部也第一时间给了补偿方案。

“喝点水？”Bucky给在书房里一直看邮件的Steve递上了一杯darjeeling.  
“谢谢。”刚刚结束通话，把手机放下的他抬头勉强笑了下，便继续皱眉看着屏幕。公关公司发来了很多后续方案，董事会的进度跟踪邮件，更有大股东自家人的问询。  
Bucky知道公开道歉是正确的选择，但对Regis也更是耻辱。监管始作俑者是前厅部，并不是Steve负责的客房部和餐饮部。但Rogers的身份让他也一定备受压力。他想去询问下情况，关心下事态紧张，或是单纯聊以安慰，但Bucky没有那么做。  
他想到了自己，自己总是执拗地避免让Steve了解任何餐厅发生的事情，总是避免他走进自己的工作。而当两人真正生活在一起，这种不受控制想去关心对方，分担压力的小心思却很难抑制。不可能看着爱人在工作中一筹不展，而以“不干涉自由”的高尚理由无动于衷。也许自己太过于理想化。他苦笑了一下，总觉得Steve固执，自己在某些方面似乎也不逊色。  
“有什么想要和我说的？”面对沉默着站在原处的Bucky，Steve疑惑地问了一句。  
“没什么。winter court会配合你做任何事情。只希望Regis一切顺利。”

Sealy女士的房间由豪华套房被直接升级到更高级别的Milano Suite，米兰的时尚感与大道景观，应该能让这位小姐满意。客人身份等级调整入终身Type-A。好在，Tanya小姐头脑聪明，知道给别人台阶，更知道给自己台阶。那条社交发文已经赚足眼球。不时出现在纽约社交圈花边新闻头条的富家女，全美最古老的奢华酒店，暴风雨夜里的应召女郎？每个元素都能直接刺激好事者的手眼。她明白Regis的能力和背景，见好就收很重要。也托公关公司的福，在几天的闭门不接受任何到访后，她终于同意暂停在社交媒体上发声，并接受Regis高层的晚宴招待，和解地点当然就在Winter Court。

Bucky认为这是测试秋季新菜品的好机会，而Clint却从接到通知的第一秒就担忧得头疼。如果，那位小姐穿着员工口头相传的暴风雨性感装束出现在餐厅，对他可是不亚于K先生的挑战。他早早确定好座位安排，指定了经验最丰富的几位侍者，并要求他们将早已背得滚瓜烂熟菜单又当面背诵了几次。  
当晚，前厅部和负责人和Steve提前到来，入座等待，同行的还有位Regis合作公司的高级公关。Tanya准时到场，她依旧画着深色烟熏和夸张的唇妆，但头发全部利索地盘起，搭配一件黑色斜肩小礼裙倒也没那么突兀。这种既妥协又坚持的姿态，拿捏程度相当精准。  
“传说中纽约城新来的钻石单身汉，果然不会让人失望。”她挑着眉对Steve笑。  
“得到您的赞赏真是比批评更难得。”Steve毫不避讳地笑着。  
为表示对客人的重视，在主菜Hake fillet with golden beet（无须鳕片配金甜菜）用毕后，由主厨先生亲自上了第一道甜点——Baked Alaska（火焰阿拉斯加）。白色的螺旋花纹仿佛阿拉斯加连绵雪山。银色酱汁壶中的朗姆酒被点燃，发出明蓝色火焰。瞬间倾倒在白雪上，像湛蓝日光下的天空与深蓝夜幕下的星海。

雨夜少女的眼里闪过一丝天真的惊奇，却又立刻掩饰了下去。“如果Regis都是您和主厨这样帅气的工作人员，在雨夜登门来一次one night stay也不亏。”她恶作地故意朝前厅部的负责人舔了舔嘴唇，对方如坐针毡地挪动了几下屁股。

\------------------------------  
Tanya Sealy★：  
我接受Regis的道歉。他们表现出的诚意让我确信那只是个别新员工的偏执行为，也从侧面看出了他们对一些原则的永恒坚持。我得承认Regis的客房与餐饮服务无懈可击。试问，谁能让纽约最奢华最古老的酒店立刻低头认错？  
女孩们的胜利！  
@RegisNewYork@WinterCourt  
\------------------------------  
她更有意配上了自己与同行两位高管的合照，又拉着主厨在燃烧的蛋糕前拍了一张。确实，她名利双收，是最大的赢家。趁热打铁，Steve向她又提供了一次免费的新产品发布会的场地支持。而可怜的前厅部负责人只能赔笑着，同时见缝插针地道歉与吹捧。

更可怜的还在后面。前厅部负责人扣罚全年奖金。当晚的接待员和保安人员被裁撤，接待处主管被降级，Steve推荐的副主管上位。这是他在事后的董事会上提出的处罚方案，全票通过，没人反对。  
当Rogers决定收购Regis New York时，尽管协议要求保留大部分管理层，但经验老到的家族可不会甘于止步财务收购。Steve的工作第一位是让酒店重新回到盈利的正常轨道，更是要逐渐架空原管理层，而目前最大的障碍就是前厅部。多亏了客房部和餐饮部的快速反应，一场危机转变成了黑色营销。一个时机恰巧到来。  
现在所有人都知道了，在Regis这座小王国里，到底谁说话更算数。

TBC 未完待续  
✄-------------------------  
Thanks for your reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanya Sealy是漫威反派黑曼巴Black Mamba的原名，她曾经当过应召女郎，加入了毒蛇帮，成立了B.A.D. Girls Inc.（坏女孩公司）。写这章的时候，想描绘些Paris Hilton的感觉。上周我所住的城市接连下着暴雨，把这坏天气也写了进去。这章主要写了Steve的工作，是个铺垫和过渡章节。  
> baked Alaska最早可以追溯到1876年，据说是为纪念从俄国手中买下了阿拉斯加。核心是冰淇淋，中层是海绵蛋糕，最外层是meringue(蛋白糖,一种法式传统甜品)。


	20. 颁奖晚宴

转眼，秋季菜单已经执行了近两个月。每天打烊后，Bucky都会检查出品数据。没有什么比客人的真实反映更能击碎行政主厨古板坚硬的大脑门。多亏Clint的帮助，他会在客人点单时刻意提及未列入Chef‘s set里的自选菜肴。经验丰富的大堂经理一边察言观色，一边引导愿意冒险的老饕们尝试突破以往的崭新风味。他更不忘将食客反应仔细回馈给主厨，对此Bucky深表感，自然也配合着更多地出现在前厅。  
Nat的统计也做得清晰细致。自选菜肴的比例较夏季有明显提高，但客流的增加让主厨推荐点单量保持稳定，基本没受影响。值得一提的是，那道蛤蜊汤做为汤品，出品量已紧跟招牌薰衣草鸭胸、梅子鹅肝等主菜，更时常出现在社交媒体的晒照里。金红色的秋季泡沫，视觉与味觉完全相反的冲击呈现，引来一片口舌惊叹。Bucky更不失时机地在自己主页上隔三差五写了点分子料理的小tips——直接展示蛤蜊汤总是有点挑衅，旁敲侧击的做法也很不错。他要证明，在自己的努力下，人类天生的好奇心和美国人根深蒂固的冒险精神远比守旧者们预期的强。而现实也都在按照自己预期的方向良好发展着。  
“2号桌加一份Salmon en papillote with fennel bulb（茴香鳞茎纸烤三文） ”  
“Yes！Chef！”  
Bucky用勺沾食了口刚刚调好的多蜜汁（demi-glace sauce） 。牛小腿骨长时间熬制，带出浓郁肉鲜，可直接佐餐又是后厨必备母汁。  
“再加点Kosher salt。”他嘱咐了Saucier（调味品厨师领班）一句。  
"Chef！"Nat挥舞着几张A4白纸，尖叫着冲进后厨，“Gala! 是Gala Dinner！”  
“Nat，冷静！深呼吸，深呼吸！”他放下汤匙，皱着眉。精明强悍的主厨助理很少如此慌张，这让Bucky有种不好的预感。  
“好的，好的。我很抱歉！”跟随着主厨的手掌下压节奏，她在胸前抬手又放下，深深做了几个夸张呼吸，“刚刚收到了米其林指南的公关电话！还有正式电邮邀请！今年的Gala Dinner他们希望由Winter Court的团队负责！  
“米其林星级评选的晚宴！我的天！”  
后厨立刻炸开了锅！  
“我们要为全世界最好的一群厨师们准备晚餐！”  
“我的手腿都开始抖了！”  
“这可怎么办！我要打电话告诉妈妈！”  
“Guys！Guys！我真为你们骄傲！但眼下第一位的还是我们大厅里的客人。”Bucky迅速拍着双手，提醒年轻的团队别激动到惊慌失措，“快！快！快！都回到自己的位置上去！”  
“Yes！Chef！”  
Bucky擦了擦手，接过了Nat手里还有点温热的邮件打印文件。

我们非常自豪地宣布，米其林指南纽约2019的星级评选将于2019年11月19日在纽约半岛酒店正式揭晓。获选者们将在星光熠熠的发布晚宴上得到全球认可。当晚精美的六道菜晚宴将由知名厨师操刀主理。  
日期：2019年11月19日（星期二）  
时间：下午6:00（晚餐）  
地点：Grand Ballroom，The Peninsula New York  
*座位将由组织者自行分配。  
*菜单及葡萄酒如有更改，恕不另行通知。  
*Dress code：Black-tie

盛典的举办地点离Regis很近。同为纽约城最有历史的几家酒店之一，纽约半岛酒店Clement餐厅的定位却以接待住店客人为主，不参与评选。这份邀请传递出一个重要信息——Winter Court会在今年继续保有三星，主办方不会愚蠢到对一个降级餐厅抛出橄榄枝，那是种极不礼貌的赤裸羞辱。Bucky松了口气，又倍感压力。时间太紧迫了，他需要在两周内和各方沟通所有细节，并拿出一份艳惊四座的六道菜晚宴！  
“我要在两周后给全美餐饮业最挑剔的嘴巴们准备一次晚宴！”Bucky用双手搓着脸，坐在副驾上，从指缝间看着笑意全写在脸上的Steve。  
winter court的这一荣誉让餐饮部再次成为董事会议上的闪光点。在上次的歧视事件和不光彩道歉后，Regis太需要一个具有专业影响力的正面公关事件。还有什么能比负责米其林颁奖晚宴来得更及时更合适？无论是外部还是内部，主厨都面临极大压力。  
“行政总厨第一时间跟我说了这件事。该为你庆祝一下！”他目视前方轻松打着方向盘，笑着安慰他，“Barnes先生是世界上最好的厨师！没什么可担心的！”  
Bucky在今晚打烊后给后厨团队开了个短会，宣布接受邀请。  
“因为你们，winter court才有此次机会！我为你们骄傲！”  
“无论如何！客人们永远是第一位。我不希望看到这些天有谁在煎盘和深锅前发呆，然后告诉我是在思考Gala Dinner！”  
这是给后厨们正面鼓励和肯定的好时机，但Bucky自觉有必要重申年轻团队所要承担的责任。  
“Yes!Chef!”  
每个人都干劲十足，摩拳擦掌。临时会议在后半段气氛越发轻松，时间也越发长。Bucky早先时候就给Steve发过信息，告诉他不用在“老地方”等自己。像以往一样，“不用等”几个字对Steve毫无作用。  
“我们的三星庆祝活动是不是可以提前了？”  
刚刚进门，Steve立刻从后面环住Bucky的腰，把下巴压在对方的肩头。  
Bucky任由着他越来越不安分的手指划进衣服，抬手把薄外套挂在衣架上，若无其事地说，“这段时间，我都得加班确定菜单！我们早点睡！”  
“喂！Bucky！这样我会变得很有压力！”Steve松开手，扳动肩膀，让对方面朝自己。他满脸地不满意像个被抢走棒棒糖的小男孩。  
“那你自己解决下。”Bucky看着对方，忍不住勾起右嘴角。他故意插起手，挑了下眉，“反正你也干过。”  
“真不敢相信，我居然会听到这种话！”Steve嘟着嘴，笑着抱怨起来。   
主厨先生在第一时间约见了活动组织者，拿到详细就餐人员信息和活动安排细节；亲自拜访了半岛酒店的后厨和宴会现场情况。最后又和酒水赞助商简单聊了下，挨个品尝了计划当晚提供了几款葡萄酒。单单这些前期准备工作就花费了三天时间。  
最有效率的选择当然是直接从Winter Court的现成菜单里挑选糅合出一个六道菜法式组合。但这既缺乏新意，又会让可能被吸引到餐厅来的潜在客户失望。试想，某位贵客在一次偶然的公共晚宴上被某道菜品征服。他兴致勃勃又满怀期望地专程拜访那家餐厅，却发现再无惊喜，毫无新意，最好的已被倾囊呈现。这种落差带来的失望将使winter court永远失去这位客人。更何况Bucky现在要面对的客人们是左右纽约，甚至全美餐饮圈口碑的重磅级人物们。然而，时间实在是太紧张，再三权衡后，Bucky决定用新旧混搭的折中方案。除了餐厅的正常运转，Bucky加班的时间更长。Steve的抱怨也就成了现实。  
但除非Bucky主动提出需求，他都乖乖隐忍，不去打扰。用亲吻告晚安虽然不够满足，但也不错。只是经常自己已经困地只撑不住眼皮，Bucky却还在那写写画画。厨房工作很辛苦，和奢华高雅的餐厅与美轮美奂的排盘相比，厨师绝对是个体力脑力双重苦差事。这点，Steve在CIA上体验课时就知道，从掌管餐饮部开始就知道，更从住在一起后Bucky每天紧张的起居时间了解到更多。于公，Gala Dinner对winter court，对Regis深具意义。于私，这是Bucky宣示新任主厨完全胜利的绝佳机会。自己不能打扰。  
Bucky是世界上最好的厨师，早已不是带着自己满腹私心的过誉。Bucky值得所有的称赞，他是自己的骄傲。  
Gala dinner举起前一周的星期四，主厨才将最终版本定下。他计划在未来几天让后厨实际烹饪几次，毕竟有个别菜他们从未做过。只是Steve突然在午市结束后出现在餐厅，让他始料未及。  
“这归功于后厨团队不屑努力。”餐饮部分管高管做着战前动员般的演讲。  
“当代表着纽约历史的Regis突然易主时，每个人都对这里的未来产生质疑。有些人离开了，我当然尊重他们的选择。有些人坚持在这里，也有些人刚刚加入。感激你们在变动不定的日子里坚持着Winter Court从未动摇过的高品质追求。在我看来，Gala Dinner属于全纽约的顶尖餐厅，更属于你们，你们是那晚最优秀厨师中的一员。”  
在后厨的快速鼓掌与崇拜目光中，Steve停顿了下。  
“我会一同出席。”  
Bucky微微张着嘴，有点吃惊。  
“做为餐饮部负责人，我不会错过我们的主厨，Barnes先生的职业生涯中最重要的一晚。”  
他朝着主厨笑着。  
那一瞬间，Bucky突然觉得自己的愿望正变得出手可及。他们会站在彼此身边，独立、美好，更为对方骄傲。  
“感谢您的鼓励，Rogers先生。”  
主厨抿嘴笑着，目光久久地停在对方的蓝眼睛里。  
TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Baked white nectarine with poppy seed   
-烤白油桃配罂粟籽  
organic spinach,orange and carrot mousse with beurre blanc  
-有机菠菜、香橙胡萝卜慕斯配黄油柠檬汁

用应季水果和清爽蔬菜开场，唤醒秋季暮色里有些昏沉的口腔。从白桃的清爽过度到带有天然刺激味道的蔬果。三片带着红色果皮的果肉在炙烤下微微泛黄，卷翘起的边在白瓷盘上像冰面上的泛红枫叶。菠菜的纤维感被完全提取丢弃，滑嫩口感如同混合干白打发的蛋白霜。艳丽的橙色胡萝卜看似平常，却在金橙的调味下有超越习惯的轻甜细腻。菠菜慕斯温热，胡萝卜香橙微凉，两种口感交汇碰撞，正适合这夏末秋初的好日子。

Lorem lucusta with pagoda tree flower honey and lemon juice  
-布列塔尼蓝龙虾配槐花蜂蜜柠檬汁  
无需炫技，三分钟原只水煮最能凸显法国空运而来的顶级食材原本鲜味。富含花香的甜味酱汁更出乎意料地彰显虾肉回甘。煮好后立刻去壳处理尽快食用。一旦放凉，肉质就会迅速变干，美味尽失。因此，必须在侍者通知头盘用完后再开始制作。

Sous vide lamb loin with artichoke purées  
-低温慢煮羊腰肉配洋蓟、豌豆泥  
这和头盘一样都是Winter Court的原有菜品。是时候在晚宴后期来写更厚重的蛋白质和碳水。Bucky没选择更具有代表性的鸭胸、鹅肝或干式熟成牛肉，甚至没有选择“新晋网红”的蛤蜊汤。最好的始终要留在正式餐厅里。Gala再闪耀也实质社交重于美食，不能犯本末倒置的错。

Crooccantino of foie gras  
-鹅肝果仁酥  
适合入口的一小块，轻盈无负担。从酥脆到滑嫩，结束前的小惊喜与预告。

fragrant pear tart with caramel sage and white truffle icecream  
-香梨酥挞配焦糖鼠尾草，白松露冰淇淋  
清爽而甜蜜的结束。

Steve坐在餐桌边低头给Bucky发着短信。  
"在哪里？”  
“该有工作人员提醒你，即将公布三星餐厅名单。”  
主厨先生挑选了几位助手，午后便入驻举办地的后厨。要和陌生后厨和前台服务人员合作，有些菜品又很费时，Bucky需要早做准备避免出错。他们俩并没有一同前往。在Dinner正式开席前，主厨和提前到达的宾客与主办方礼节性闲扯了一会，就再度钻进后厨。Steve遇到不少业内熟人，有意无意地被拖住，分身乏术。因此，Steve实际整个白天都没见到对方。

米其林标志性的红色崭新地毯从走廊入口一直铺设到大厅。媒体灯光不停闪耀，更不时有嘉宾们在留影墙前驻足拍照。获奖名单在MICHELIN Guide的女高管满脸自信地宣布活动开始时，就同步透露给了合作媒体。因此，当晚没有剑拔弩张的竞争开奖，更像是场轻松地业内顶级聚会。大厅两侧星罗摆着圆桌。白桌布、银烛台，红餐布，稳重而经典，永远不会出错。中轴线被刻意让出距离，方便嘉宾出入。美酒、美食、即兴节目一应俱全。Winter Court和EMP都没安排在了主桌，主办方的重视程度可见一斑。只是，直到主菜上前来，Steve身边属于Bucky的座位一直是空的。

“我在走廊尽头的更衣室，稍等。”  
Steve推开门时，Bucky正对着忍冬花纹的铜边镜子扣着纽扣。他穿着墨蓝色天鹅绒的礼服，配纯黑裤子。黑色丝绸衣领与绒面外套在灯光下泛着柔软银光。领结还没来得及系好，有些随意的搭在脖子上。Steve弯着眼角走上前，伸出手。而Bucky很配合地向前微微探出了脖子。  
“晚餐感觉怎么样？”  
“不会有什么更完美。”Steve专注于自己的手指动作，抓住领带两段微微调整了一下长度，让右侧尾部比左边稍稍长些。他抬起头，看着对方，“除了你。”  
“不该问你这种问题。”Bucky笑了，“我明明就知道根本就不会从你嘴里得到客观答案。”  
Steve将黑色丝绸领带在脖子口交叉又折叠好，熟练地绕着环。将蝴蝶结打好后，他又左右摆弄了两下，“实话实话而已。这下就更完美了。”  
“其实我也可以穿厨师服……”Bucky侧身看了看镜子中的领结，下意识摸了下自己脖子。  
Steve用手拍了拍他的前胸，让外套更服帖，“我还是坚持认为你穿礼服更好看。”他很享受自己帮对方挑选衣物，帮他穿上，当然，还有亲自脱下的全过程。  
Bucky鼓起腮帮，深深吐了口气。  
“紧张？”  
他沿着Steve的询问视线点了点头。  
Steve厥了下嘴，突然靠近用力掐了下Bucky屁股。  
“喂！”主厨抱怨这叫出声，那力道真有些疼。  
“这下就不紧张了吧？”  
看着Steve的咧嘴坏笑，自己也只能摇头无奈笑着，俩人一起走回宴会厅。

“现在由MICHELIN Guide总裁，Christian Delhaye女士正式宣布米其林纽约2019年的三星餐厅名单！”  
在白色的光斑与闪光里，Bucky像只乖巧的小鹿轻轻跳过台阶走上台前。他站在中央有些紧张地舔了下嘴唇，目光在黑暗的台下漫无目的地寻找焦点。  
很快，他找到了自己。  
主持人与嘉宾的致辞，轰鸣的掌声与音乐，似乎瞬间消失。那一瞬间只属于彼此。他们毫不避讳地深深看着对方。迎着Bucky的微笑，Steve把手臂抬得更高，跟着人群鼓着掌，并对着台上的人用唇形传达着爱意。

回到座位时，Bucky扶了扶Steve的肩膀才完全坐下。  
“刚刚我在台上时，你是对我说了I love you吗？”趁着环境的嘈杂声，Bucky挑眉问了一句。  
“不是，是colorful。”  
他们俩为这个明显的谎言同时低头笑起来。

晚宴结束后，在酒店顶层的阳台还有个小型after party鸡尾酒会，仅限获奖者、主办方和少数受邀媒体。星星点点的球型灯光间，晚间微风比酒精更让人放松，曼哈顿的天际景观更像黑丝绒布前的钻石，光芒闪耀又近在眼前。  
“令人印象深刻！”主办方的女高管在这时举着酒杯向他们走来，毫不吝啬赞美，“我和评审负责人出现了些分歧。导致给您发出邀请的时间过于紧张。结果……”她耸了耸肩，“看看四周，没有人不满意。Barnes先生，真是非常感谢您！”  
“受到您的肯定，非常荣幸。”Bucky做为当晚的明星之一不出现在这里，难免会落下傲慢的口舌。但他确实既疲惫又不善于此。好在有Steve这个非常优秀的挡箭牌陪在身边。大概是职业的通感，很快Rogers先生就和主办方负责人聊得相当投机。Bucky揣着酒杯退了几步，抬头看了看四周。有不少熟悉的面孔。纽约几家顶级餐厅的主理人悉数到场，对此他不可能一无所知。  
“HI！好久不见！Bucky！”  
“Rumlow！”Bucky有点吃惊，他举起酒杯回应，“确实很久没见。我该猜到你应该会出现在这里。最近怎么样？”  
对方微微歪头笑了下，“按部就班。”  
Steve在这时转身回到了自己身旁，他有些疑虑地皱了下眉，又迅速调整回了表情。  
“Rogers先生，这位是Rumlow，EMP的副主厨！我们在很多年的一次纽约厨师业聚会上认识的。”Bucky做了简单介绍。  
“你好，Rumlow先生。”  
“你好，Rogers先生。”  
几乎一晚上，他们都在应付这种无聊社交中度过。Steve拿起两杯用Glencairm Glass盛装的纯饮Single Malt Whisky。Bucky抿了口，微微眯着眼睛看着他。  
“别用那晚酒吧里的眼神看着我。”Steve低下头，在嘴唇靠在耳根的距离低声说着，“这太难忍受了。”Bucky则笑得更厉害，肩膀都牵动着抖起来。

人群渐渐散去，凉风吹得人酒醒。  
“我被开心冲昏了头，差点都要冲上台。尽管台上不止你一人，我很抱歉，对其他大厨不太尊重，但他们确实在我眼里都瞬间变透明了。我都害怕自己当时会忍不住抢下话筒对所有人说，抱歉！这个世界上最帅最厉害的厨师，我的！如果口袋里有枚戒指，我大概都会当场求婚。不过，现在还没到时候，我总得慎重准备下求婚礼物！”  
Steve打着方向盘，兴奋地不停自言自语，甚至有些语言混乱。而当他侧脸瞟一眼Bucky时，对方却不知道什么时候在行车的晃动中，头歪斜在副驾上陷入了睡眠。  
他太累了。  
如释重负的放松瞬间击倒了主厨。  
Steve立刻收声，保持安静。他关上车窗，又把空调稍微调高了些许。  
“抱歉……Steve……”被对方小心翼翼抱回房间时，Bucky喃喃冒出两句，眼睛却还是闭着。  
“虽然和我想象的庆祝之夜不太一样。”Steve轻轻帮他脱下鞋子和外套，“做个好梦。”  
“我爱你，Bucky。”  
“我也爱你，Steve。”说完他边倒头睡去。

TBC 未完待续  
✄-------------------------


	22. Chapter 22

“Steve……”  
Bucky声音沙哑，语言破碎。  
他如此接近边缘，而明明在对方嘴里刚刚才融化过一次。高潮后的细微痉挛让猛烈的抽插变得尖锐而疼痛。但Steve懂得力道，了解自己的身体。他维持着最亲密距离的接触，用依旧坚挺的阴茎节奏缓慢地主宰自己走过余韵。摩擦的速度很温柔，但过于温柔只会让人发狂。

Bucky睡到中午才醒。在嗓子迷迷糊糊的哼唧声里，他被Steve拉进浴室一起洗了个淋浴。像呼吸一样自然，他们没说什么早安还是午安就直接陷入了忍耐太久的亲吻，抚摸，以及性爱里。毕竟庆祝活动延迟太了久，俩人都没什么耐心。

Bucky喜欢Steve让人无法拒绝的脸和身体，爱他的炽热拥抱，更迷恋他甜得发腻的吻。背后插入的姿势让这些自己一个也得不到。Bucky有些焦躁，但这个姿势天然又会让对方更容易插得更深更满。他深陷其中，没法拒绝。无论是性还是爱，Steve总，有办法让自己束手无策。在呻吟的间隙里，Bucky忍不住叨念起对方的名字，如同在不断提醒Steve不必如此绅士，自己已经等不及承受下一轮。

zuo爱，是件很公平又极度不公平的事情。无论衣衫褴褛还是衣冠楚楚，当脱去挂满price tag的社会标签，在本能趋势下，人人都有权利肆意暴露自己最动物性的一面。但找到一个心理和生理层面都完美契合的性爱对象实在太难。大部分人只能取舍其一，有些人用金钱购买高级体验，有些人用崇高道德给自己竖起藩篱。有些人终其一生都在隐忍失败的婚姻，有些人则忘情流连与不同的床笫最终孤老。取悦自己很简单，拉开裤子，张开腿，伸出手就能办到。但做.AI至少是两个人的事，契合变得就不止两倍的困难。  
Bucky有时会在快感带来的空白间，闪出一种不真实感。他会有点难以相信Steve真的属于自己。他有些过于完美，完美到不真实。尽管有些执拗的小毛病，但在自己眼里几乎都自动无视，甚至纵容起来。年轻时，自己心悸不已的纯情小男孩在多年后回到自己身边，不但成了大众眼里的梦中情人和性幻想对象，还只属于自己。俗气点说法，Steve像场梦般难以置信。他自信自己的经验一定比对方多，但现在，在床上他毫无办法，就像很多事情一样。

“可以吗？”  
Steve的声音娆骚耳廓，只会让人更亟不可待。他的手沿着Bucky的脖子向下滑动，掠过每一节微微颤动的脊骨。电流般的酥麻感立刻沿着背部传至全身。Bucky感觉到Steve再次滑进了自己身体，齐根没入，并用力推得更深。他发出一声惊呼。当对方精囊打在自己臀上，时间仿佛都停滞了。前胸完全陷进床单里，发软的腿几乎支撑不住地面。他只能慌乱地抓紧床单，承受从后背而来有力而不停地抽插。空气变得发烫，大脑不受控制得眩晕。他很快再次射了出来，失力地瘫在床边，双手从身侧垂向地面。任由下身沿着床单滑落，双膝跪在地上，侧脸喘着气。而Steve吻着他的，转身坐在床边。  
“还好吗？”他总爱用手指绕着Bucky汗湿的发梢转圈玩弄。  
“这不太公平。”Bucky看着Steve依旧肿胀的阴茎，将唇覆了下去。  
如果非要说自己有什么性癖，大概就是嘴了。也许是职业训练出刁钻的嘴和敏感的舌，Bucky很难忍受做爱时口腔里的空荡荡。如果有对方的吻自然最好，没有的话，他的那个大家伙或者手指都能让自己得到安抚。  
Bucky微微用唇抵住龟头，小心收起牙齿，让Steve沿着肉壁缓缓滑进去。他在取悦对方，更在取悦自己。Steve发出轻轻哼了一声，宣告他很享用Bucky的温热内腔。这让Bucky更兴奋。心理上的满足感有时比被对方操爽的感觉更棒。保持着从前端向下套入喉部的动作，他来回吮吸着那让坚硬的肉刀，光靠想象着嘴里的东西插得自己多爽，后穴就再次颤抖起开。  
他重新开始，从底部舔着睾丸，又快速含在嘴里，拨动舌头在嘴里弹弄两下，用津液将其完全浸湿。  
Steve的手指沿着前额插进自己的发丝里。突然的用力向后拉扯，让Bucky不得不微微抬起头。目光交汇间，Bucky感到空气变得稀薄，呼吸困难。Steve大概有同样的感觉，他的呼吸声变得很重。  
Bucky重新含住Steve，舌尖在软沟旋转吮吸。对方的阴茎明显跳动了两下，青筋凸起更加明显。Steve开始摆动腰部，Bucky便什么也不用做，只需要承受着对方强劲有力地操着自己的嘴。  
Steve突然顶得很深，直插喉部，这让Bucky产生吞咽反射的呕吐感，生理性的泪水也流了出来。他摸摸忍受，因为他知道这个时候Steve也快到极限了。  
他有点失望。对方及时抽了出来，没射在自己嘴里。精液粘在脸颊上，正慢慢滑下。  
Steve用手指轻轻抚摸着，他没在帮自己擦掉。动作缓慢，极度有耐心，甚至让Bucky觉得他们在这件事上花费了太多时间。他反而涂抹，白色浊液变得更薄更均匀，仿佛要浸淫入皮。  
“抱歉。你大概不愿意过会带着满嘴精液味出现在厨房。”  
“Jesus！我想要！”他不假思索，脱口而出。  
Steve立刻将沾着精液的手指塞进他嘴里。Bucky瞬间就意识到自己想要的更多更多。

Steve把他从地上拉回床上，推倒在上，给他想要的一切亲吻。肌肤接触了每一寸都在发烫，Bucky难以思考，他只能轻轻蠕动着腰磨蹭着对方，将对方的身体当做理智尽失的漩涡里，唯一的救命稻草。  
双腿被折压进前胸，湿润不堪的小穴被再次操弄。

“Bucky，你真完美。”Steve套弄着Bucky恢复精神的阴茎，捻了几下手指，透明的前液已经湿濡一片。  
Bucky不太听得到Steve在说什么。他的耳鼓充血，只能听到自己越来越快的淫荡呻吟。随着Steve腰胯更用力的抽插，失重感和眩晕感越来越强烈。内壁开始快速而有节奏的痉挛，迷乱又淫荡地拼命紧紧裹吸住侵入自己肉体最深处的粗屌。坚硬的肉刀在不断碾压自己，又肿胀了些许。Bucky知道，Steve和自己一样，也快要到攀登的边缘。他的速度变得更快，强烈的快感夺走了一切忍耐能力。他放弃抵抗，像块砧板上的肉任由对方处置，抽插。  
“Steve……Steve……”  
他拼命叫喊，似乎嘴已不受控制。对方的名字变成了他唯一会说的词语。  
终于，眼底一阵发白。完全没有前端的爱抚，他被Steve直接通过操弄后穴射了出来。对方又向里顶了几下，确保自己那些腥臊玩意全部灌进了Bucky身体。  
Bucky微微睁开眼，喘着粗气。后穴还在颤动，肠内的痉挛感还没消退。Steve趴在他身上，玩捏着他坚挺起的乳头。那里又敏感又虚弱，Bucky抱怨着拍开他的手，却换来更多啃咬。  
这场马拉松式的性爱远没结束。

TBC 未完待续


	23. Chapter 23

Nat给主厨先生打电话，询问是否接受《Bon Appétit》杂志的采访时，Steve还在他的.身.体.里。Bucky用力咬住食指关节，艰难克制自己发出太过明显的喘.息，这反倒让Steve恶作剧般故意往他耳朵里直吹气。接受到Bucky迷胧又纵容的微微瞪眼，他笑着亲吻了对方脸颊，动作却更.加粗.暴。而董事会秘书向Steve确认议案的预沟通时间表时，她不会想到餐厅主厨正在骑在她那位万人迷老板的.腹上。他们用身体不断测试彼此的渴求程度，却似乎总摸索不到边缘。这场过于疯狂漫长的爱，让Bucky吃得很饱，但也精疲力竭。他全身酸痛，不论是身体还是心理，有些部分仿佛被Steve完全打碎了，又重新拼到了一起。

“你先睡会……有空看看这个。”Steve的声音在耳边又暖又轻，“我得回趟酒店，不会太久。”  
Bucky昏昏沉沉地听到些浴室水声，有点分不清时间。强烈而连续的纠缠后，疲倦感终究会找上门。长时间紧张工作后的极度满足与放松，让头脑直发蒙。Steve递来的是个透明文件袋，但抬手去接的动作对Bucky而言都因为酸痛变得不情不愿。里面厚厚的文件更让他直皱眉。对方识趣地轻轻放在了床头。  
“等我回来，再一起出去吃点东西。”  
Steve已经开始若无其事地在衣帽间里找起西服。蓝色条纹衬衫、黑色领带和一套黑西装被扔在了床上。Bucky看着对方的美好肉体和满脸轻松，莫名有点不爽。  
“你是发.情,期的怪物吗？”他嘟噜着拉起毯子，把一丝,不,挂的自己裹得更严实。没了对方的体温，他才意识到自己有多长时间没穿任何衣物。  
对方则笑着快速穿戴整齐，一如酒吧那晚游刃有余。他抚摸着发梢，给了Bucky一个告别的吻。  
“多谢您的美味款待，Chef。”  
浑浑噩噩地睡了几小时后，金黄暮色从窗帘钻入眼睑。Bucky企图遮蔽那到亮光，腰痛却让他起身艰难。他给Nat发了条信息，告诉她主厨明天也不会出现在餐厅。自己果然还是太纵容对方。Steve总是很容易从他这求得糖，甚至不用求，Bucky就已经恨不得搜遍全身口袋，把所有糖果全部塞到对方手上。而与人分享最私密的甜，这种感觉更棒，难怪糖这种全世界规模最大的合法毒品会叫人上瘾。

随便抓起件掉落地面的灰白T恤，果然是Steve的。Steve总是一套又一套深色正装，而自己绝大部分时间是纯白色厨师服。在每个周末难得的私人时间里，Bucky喜欢这种穿对方衣服的私人特权。而一旦发现这种特权可能全世界只有自己才有，就会更加享受和贪婪起来。面包片从银色烤面包机里“叮”地一声跳出来，Bucky翻完了三页文件。他一手端着牛奶，一手继续翻弄纸张。坐到餐桌边时，文件内容险些让嘴里的面包片掉在地上。  
文件主要分两部分。第一部分是对Winter court的赞赏和物质奖励计划，预算阔绰，只能用慷慨形容。第二部分，也是让Bucky吃惊的部分——Bucky Barnes先生及其团队的完全重新安排。Steve会为自己做到如此程度，他始料未及。他完全没想过，更没准备好接受这些——按照Steve的这份计划，Winter Court将脱离Regis酒店，成为一家独立餐厅！

“你其实不必……”就像他承诺的那样，Steve在两个多小时后回来。Bucky在玄关看着对方不急不缓地脱下外套，安奈不住询问。  
“今年的秋天来得真早。一会出去吃饭你也该多穿件外套。看完了那份文件？”  
Bucky微微点了点头。  
“我承诺过，只要相信我，多给我些时间，我一定能有解决方法。我们之间唯一的那次争吵也不失为一种沟通契机，那让我想清楚了很多事情。”  
他挂好衣服，转身搂住Bucky的腰，用手臂动作轻松将对方带到沙发上，“意见?”  
“你其实不必做到这种程度。我觉得阻力重重，实现起来难度太大了。”  
“那就是同意了！”Steve笑起来，“别担心。主厨先生，您只需要管理好餐厅，剩下的一切就交给我处理。”

“从明天开始，我们将停止接受任何预约，处理完已有预约后正式停业三个月。”  
Bucky在后厨宣布了这个爆炸性的消息，“稍后会有正式邮件通知。Winter Court官方社交账户也会挂出消息。”  
没有窃窃私语与交头接耳，显然这个消息让后厨太过震惊。主厨先生停顿了一会，环视了一圈，尽是迷惑。他需要好好向团队解释原因。  
“我知道这个决定会让人觉得Winter Court无比傲慢。两个星期前刚刚拿下米其林三星，负责了备受瞩目的Gala Dinner，就立刻宣布停业。但我想，做为全纽约最棒的后厨之一，你们的目标和我一样，不会止于享受这短暂的荣誉。贩卖美食梦想，让这个美梦一直存在下去，才是我们的目标。所以我们得做更多改变和升级。感谢你们，让Regis的老古董们愿意掏出一大笔钱！”

在畅销作家、雨夜社交名媛的误会、米其林评选与Gala Dinner之后，餐厅已然是内部最惹人瞩目的存在。做为对Winter Court的赞赏和支持，管理层基本同意了Steve提案的第一部分，将更多的资源投向餐厅和餐厅员工倾斜。Winter Court将停业三个月，迎来一次全面翻新装修。符合新一代审美的全新设计，更舒适合理的餐桌安排，更棒的后厨设备，以及更独特的菜单。保养得当，餐厅的使用周期一般有五年左右，休业装修是例行操作，复古和陈旧毕竟是完全相反的两个概念。只是Steve让时间较以往有所提前，预算和Bucky记忆里两次小规模翻新比，更完全两个级别。  
“当圣诞节和新年结束后，我相信每个回到这里的人都会比以往加倍惊喜。”用神秘感吊足胃口，更是带点冒险的饥饿营销策略。  
“想要什么厨具，最好尽快告诉我。”主厨笑起来，“基本薪酬均正常发放，绩效部分按上个月水平计算。算是给所有人一个全薪假期。”  
“Boy！”Nat叫出一声，“我们该策划个集体旅行！”  
“这个季节该去温暖的地方！”  
“南加州怎么样？”  
“不如干脆来趟异国温泉之旅！”  
“我想去滑雪！”  
久违笑容和熟悉的叽叽喳喳终于浮现在了他们的嘴角，而主厨松了口气，却一点也不轻松。约见设计事务所，联系设备供应商，还有在整个过程中，不得不面对的各种内部沟通，Bucky必须走出厨房，面对更多事情，也算得上是管理餐厅的练习。

提案的第二部分——将Winter Court直接从Regis酒店剥离，成为一间独立子公司，并大比例的实施员工持股计划。这还要等待额外一次会议表决。  
Bucky从没想过Steve会做到这种程度。Winter Court的独立将宣告自己对餐厅日常运营有完全话语权。Bucky可实现自己的菜单，不用再顾及行政主厨的刻板偏见。他们将不再需要承担酒店早晨和会议接待的繁重工作，全身心投入到小而精的出品重心上。他也想过离开，甚至想过联系Rumlow，询问他是否有意跳槽接替自己。但他爱在Winter Court的每一天，这里是自己梦想开始和实现的地方。他更爱后厨的每一个同事。如果要从这里离开，他们大概是自己最不舍的部分。而Steve帮自己完美解决了这个问题，前提是方案通过的话。

40%的股权归属Regis，20%归属Bucky，20%归属Rogers Family，10%为餐厅员工持股。  
Steve考虑过给Bucky更高的比例，但难度必然陡增。这个比例至少在表面上保证了Regis的多数，又保证了Rogers控制权，但又足够分散。而实际上，自己能控制的Rogers那20%和员工的10%都会支持Bucky。这个比例能保证Bucky对餐厅有绝对自由度。Steve明白通过的障碍依旧困难重重。毕竟要剥离从酒店建成之初就伴随至今的餐厅，情感上的障碍可能和利益划分一样难以逾越。他得谢谢Bucky，近一年Winter Court的瞩目成就，更证实了将它作为酒店的附属餐厅过于狭隘。它完全有能力成为一个独立品牌，成为Regis酒店集团旗下的独立餐饮公司，更不失为改善Regis盈利状况的好机会。这给了他更多谈判筹码。Steve花费了大量时间和每一个有投票权的董事单独私下接触。但正式投票当天会发生什么，说实话，他没法100%确定。

“基本通过。”  
日子突然就变得难熬。Bucky从未如此关注和紧张一次例行的董事会议。早早结束晚间工作，坐上副驾的瞬间，Steve的话让Bucky如释重负。  
不过是有条件通过……”Steve叹了口气，“明年4月，如果Winter Court拿到纽约时报的四星，加上米其林的三星，成为七星俱乐部成员，提案就自动生效。”  
“这一直是我向你承诺的事情。没想到现在变得这么复杂。”单纯的餐饮荣誉牵扯太多事务，主厨先生顿觉压力倍增，向后仰了仰脖子。  
Steve苦笑着：“轻易答应总会让他们有种权.力丢失的不安全感。”  
“能有条件通过已经大大出乎我的意料了。”Bucky摸了摸对方贴在方向盘上的手，“你一定对我很有信心。”  
“那当然！”Steve目视前方，嘴角瞬间向上弯起来，“我还想增加一条我们之间的条件。”  
他不急不缓，让车厢里的一切在深夜的曼哈顿街道上显得更加安静。路灯的光柱在他的侧脸轮廓上描绘出闪亮边际，这让Steve突入其来的安静停顿，变得十分漫长。  
“如果五个月后，Winter Court拿到七星，Bucky Barnes与Steve Rogers的婚约就自动生效。”

Bucky没说话。  
Steve耐心等待了一会，他明白这有点突然，但并不觉得Bucky需要太多时间思考接不接受的问题。但太多漫长的等待让他开始担忧，Steve瞟了眼用手捂着嘴的对方，“你没反对？我就当是答应了。”  
Bucky终于缓过神，抱怨起来：“我不可能为了否定你的条件故意做对餐厅不利的事情。这不公平！”  
“你接受了？”  
“接受什么？我不知道，我…… 这有点奇怪。这像是你在向我求婚，却又不是。”  
Steve笑起来，他很少见Bucky如此慌张，甚至说从来没有。  
“Bucky Barnes先生，你是否愿意接受Steve Rogers先生的这个婚约条件？”  
“你太狡猾了！Steve！”Bucky继续抱怨着。在车上说这件事情，让自己完全没有躲开的选择。  
“拜托，Bucky！”Steve声音在笑，“说yes!”  
“如果我没拿到七星……是不是我们就不会结婚了？”Bucky的声音突然低了下去，在Steve听来像在撒娇。Bucky总是比自己想象得更可爱。  
“如果没拿到？这种情况我认为不存在。真发生的话，那就换成你向我求婚吧！”  
“这不就变成不管怎么样，我都要答应了吗？！”  
“Bucky，给我答案？”  
“是的，Steve！是的！我接受。就如你所愿！我接受行了吧！”  
Steve大笑起来，Bucky也被自己的胡言乱语弄地有些哭笑不得。  
“太好了！”  
车速突然加快！“慢点开车！”他喊出口。

“Steve……”Bucky停顿了下，有点犹豫，“这周……找时间我会去退了布鲁克林的房子吧。”  
惊讶神情立刻划过Steve的眼睛，“你这句话会让我觉得现在就该开始筹备婚礼了。”

Bucky低头笑着。  
日子突然就变得加倍难熬了。

TBC 未完待续  
✄-------------------------  
欢迎来企鹅群找我玩：   
425234831


	24. Chapter 24

Nat的行动力无与伦比，宣布正式歇业的当天，后厨团队大部分人已经坐上飞往东京的飞机。三十多个小时后，她的Ins已是穿着粉色金鱼浴衣，用两枚箱根温泉鸡蛋遮住眼睛的搞笑照片了。而饼房领班和鱼菜领班正举着酒盏，争抢着拼命挤进镜头里。  
Bucky确实已经开始想念她，尤其当媒体电话蜂拥而至时。主厨先生自信能让后厨一切有条不紊，却不擅长应付这些公众活动，他不得不佩服起Nat平日里的轻松可靠。尽管排斥社交的他已默认自己是餐厅宣传的重要部分，但习惯和精通之间总还有段很长的路要走。他按照与Nat出发前商定的日程表，接待了两家杂志和社交媒体的采访，拒绝了传统电媒，甚至谢绝一个固定电视节目的邀请。传达一些美食理念，宣传一下餐厅，在歇业期保持一定曝光度没什么不好，但Bucky不想给公众留下不务正业的反面印象。

为Regis住客提供餐食的责任被暂时移交给行政酒廊。如果Winter Court顺利脱离Regis，未来那层楼也将进一步扩建改造，新设餐厅，统一承担起酒店所有内部餐饮服务，与半岛酒店的Clement定位类似。现阶段，Bucky得不时出现在那里，给予必要指导，保证不太过影响住客的期待和实际用餐体验。  
只不过当晚他就收到挑剔的K先生的短信：“如果再这么下去，我这部小说会因为我的胃得不到满足走向悲剧结局。”  
“重新开业后，给你预留最好的位子。别忘了你的承诺。”  
“哪个？会一直为你，等待Rogers出错的机会？”  
“婚礼和戒指。”  
“如果我不是第一个收到喜帖的人！小说里最卑鄙无耻的反派就会改名叫Steve！”  
Bucky对着手机屏幕无奈笑起来。

餐厅的设计方案和预算不断修改，花费整整两个星期才最后订下。即使非工作时间，Bucky也经常陷在一通又一通的工作电话里。单单酒水区吧台大理石台面的颜色，他固执与黑色，就让设计方头疼不已。Steve打趣说他可能会是位对婚礼每一个微小细节都极其挑剔的麻烦新娘。得感谢Steve的几乎全程参与，让很多事情变得简单不少。“这将会是我们的第一家餐厅。”对方笑意堆满脸，说得轻而易举。

每天的日程表都排得很满，正式动工后，才稍有轻松。而晚间闲暇时间翻看手机，只会让Bucky更羡慕隔着13小时时差的团队们轻松舒适的温泉之旅。像是补偿，他在满到溢出浴缸的热水里放松身心，靠在Steve结实的前胸上，享受着对方用指尖穿梭在自己发丝间，混合着泡沫极有耐心地摩擦头皮。这胜过任何汤泉，他告诉自己不能太贪心。  
“如果你喜欢，我们也可以找时间去。”Steve的手沿着脖根滑向两肩，在靠近锁骨的位置捏了几下。Bucky轻轻吐了口气。他的力道像剔骨刀一样精准而有分寸。真想知道Steve为何能如此了解自己的身体。  
“很长一段时间，估计都没假期了。”  
即使处理完餐厅翻新的工作，重新开业必然会引来一个客流高峰。纽约时报的评选也近在眼前。这场沾染太多事件的评选，让Bucky微微皱起眉。  
“周末再去Masa吧。你喜欢那里的花薰光酒。而我喜欢你微微喝醉的样子。”Steve用手轻轻滑了几下Bucky胸.前的水，沾着泡沫从身后沿着他的下巴和喉结来回抚.蹭。  
“我喜欢你叫我Stevie。”他在Bucky的右耳根后浅浅亲了一下，“仅限于我们之间。”  
Bucky在喝醉时会在床上提更多奇奇怪怪的要求，这点他自己都没意识到。他会更主动，会不停地叫Steve为Stevie，甚至会思绪破碎地说出更多下.流又.se.情的词语。  
“你喜欢听?”Bucky笑起来。浴室让声音朦朦胧胧，隔着层回音的水汽薄纱更显得温柔，“我现在就可以这样不停叫你。Stevie！Stevie！我的小Stevie！”

Bucky得承认自己很享受过去能掌控两人关系的日子。Stevie看上去孤单又无助，让自己保护欲和正义感极大满足。他能选择面对他或者逃避他，主动权总在Bucky手里。但看看现在，即使自己已经混乱不堪地求欢，对方都坏心眼不会轻易满足自己。但自己却更爱他了。这真是要命。接着酒醉，他喜欢把怀旧的心底欲望展现出来。其实现在，酒已经不重要了，不论花薰光还是龙泉，都不会比Steve更容易让人醉。  
他微微转过脸，抬起脖子看着背后的Stevie笑，得到了对方一个奖赏般的唇.吻。  
“Stevie。你得乖乖听话，给我一辈子足够量的吻。”  
“我会乖乖听你的话。任何要求，Chef。”Steve的手顺着Bucky的前胸慢慢向下滑去，chef这个词在他嘴里听起来就像是故意挑弄吹气，“Stevie很乐意用小Stevie填.满你，满到你没法承受。”  
“那一点也不乖。Stevie是个坏孩子。”Bucky笑起来。他把脖子靠在对方的脖窝里，身体全部交给Steve支撑，享受着他比水更温柔温热地不断抚摸。Steve带来的舒爽感让他满足得微微眯起了眼睛。  
手臂被对方抬起，仔细清洗了腋下后被折回前胸。Steve把Bucky的手心摊在自己的手掌里，用手指写写画画。  
“Stevie，这很痒。”Bucky闭着眼睛，忍不住抖动肩膀。  
“我写了什么？能感觉到吗？”  
“M,A,R,R,Y,M,E. marry me.”Bucky笑出声，把每个字母都刻意拼读出来，“我不是已经答应了吗？”

肌肉在Steve的手里和热水里完全松弛开来。疲倦感也不断袭来。以致于，他没法再给Stevie乖乖听话的表现机会，直接昏睡在了浴缸里。Steve把他小心抱出浴室，用干爽的浴巾包裹好，抱回卧室又盖好毯子。他看着Bucky夜灯下安睡的侧脸，满足又安逸地钻进毯子，小心环抱住对方。Steve知道自己没法忍受对方离开，但那一刻也突然意识到自己再也不必为此过度担忧。

当Bucky和德国供应商讨论后厨新排烟系统安装方案时，Steve给他发了条信息。  
“得回趟波士顿。叔叔情况不太好。”  
除了嘱咐开车小心，Bucky一时也不知该说什么。而Bucky再次接到Steve的电话时，已经是要求他出席葬礼的通知。  
“我很抱歉，Steve。请节哀。”  
“我不擅长和亲人说再见。上次是父亲，这次是叔叔……”电话那头的Steve音色低沉，显然情绪低落。  
“我不知道，我出现在Rogers家的葬礼上是否合适……”  
对方是身份显赫之人，参加葬礼者亦然。自己与老Rogers先生不过片面之交。Bucky担心自己的突兀出现引起他人不适，更担忧会让Steve在重要亲友面前饱受猜疑。他还没和Steve讨论如何公开关系，也许在场其乐融融的圣诞家庭聚会上？至少，Bucky没想过会是葬礼。  
“他去世后，我得承担起所有责任。就像当年父亲去世后，他所做的。Bucky，我需要你在这种时候陪在我身边。”Steve停顿了一下，“所有人都应该知道Steve Rogers身边的人到底是谁。”  
“我会自己开车去，”Bucky做了个深呼吸，“告诉我具体时间和地址，Steve。”

在墓园入口处接Bucky的不是Steve，而是老Rogers那位身材瘦高的助理。也不算完全陌生，对方平静而有礼貌，和周遭一切一样，沉默而安寂。草地上摆放着两排黑色靠背折椅和纯白唐菖蒲花。葬礼规模比Bucky想象的简单微小得多。按照josephe身前要求，只邀请了亲人和挚友。在一簇黑色人影中央，他看见了自己熟悉的侧脸。几天没见，Steve面容疲倦，有浅浅的黑眼圈。对方正微微低头，和一位带着黑色短面纱的中年女士说着什么。Bucky走上前献上一支白色唐菖蒲，便识趣地站在外围，没去打招呼。  
天气有些阴沉，他出门着急，只穿了套标准纯黑西服。山坡上的冷风吹过时，他瑟缩了下身子，而一件黑色长外套就突然披在了自己身上。  
“Steve？”他脱口而出。但对方没说话，直接拉起他的手腕，坐到了最前排的位子上。Bucky立刻察觉到周遭人打量自己的目光。  
牧师在这时走了过来。  
“我现在被浇奠，我离世的时候到了。那美好的仗我已经打过了。当跑的路我已经跑尽了。所信的道我已经守住了。从此以后，有公义的冠冕为我存留，就是按着公义审判的主到了那日要赐给我的。不但赐给我，也赐给凡爱慕他显现的人。  
——新约•提摩太后书 4:6-8”  
Steve一直紧紧攒着Bucky的手，却没说话。随着泥土和花瓣，棺木下葬。墓前立起十字架石碑。他放上了最后一束鲜花。  
人群开始慢慢散去，每个人在离开前都刻意绕到Rogers家的新主人面前，再次安慰和告别。Bucky沉默着，微笑着，应付着掺杂着祝福、迷惑和质疑的审视眼光。  
当最后一个人离开时，Steve终于和自己说了见面后的第一句话。  
“这是个结束，也是个开端。我的眼前似乎有我们的婚礼，又有我们的葬礼。变老和迎接死亡，我已经准备好，在这个过程中自己身边的人总是你。”  
“我也一样。”  
风更大了，身上Steve的外套很暖和，他的手更热。

未完待续  
✄-------------------------  
Thanks for your reading!  
欢迎来企鹅群玩 425234831


	25. Chapter 25

Steve必须留在波士顿处理家族事务，纽约餐厅的翻新工作也让Bucky分身乏术。日历上满是节日红圈提醒的年底，两人却注定没法长时间陪伴对方。  
“至少，吃完晚饭再回去？”Steve抬起双手，在晚风里再次拉紧了下Bucky身上的外套衣领。他只提了个小请求，没有刻意挽留。这更让Bucky没法拒绝。主厨先生自然也明白，这顿“家常便饭”会比国会晚宴还让人备受煎熬。昏黄暮色下，他们相伴无言地走下山丘。这花费了太多时间，以至于回到靠近Charles River入海口的Rogers老宅时，家宴已即将开始。  
“大家都在等您。”熟悉的黑衣男人最先迎上来，打开了车门。  
“我也很少回这里住。下次再带你参观，有的是机会。”Steve笑着把外套递给老Rogers先生的那位助理，再次拽起着Bucky的胳膊。  
“放心，有我在。”  
他的身影在Bucky眼里从未如此可靠。

走过低矮悬铃木的小型中庭花园，沿着红砖小径又穿过一扇黑色木门。圆穹玄关的右侧走廊尽头便是餐厅。佩斯利花纹的红色长绒地毯在白色墙壁映衬下显得更加艳丽。偌大的黑胡桃木长餐桌边寥寥五六人，多是下午见过的面孔。这让Bucky送了口气。正对门的主位坐着位全身黑衣戴着白珍珠项链的老妇人。她的身旁有一张空高背椅，显然是为年轻新主人所备。有人微微起身示意，有人只是面无表情地支着下巴。Steve迟疑了一下，他本打算让Bucky坐在自己身边。而这一停顿，让所有人的目光更长时间的停留在了他们俩身上。

“你可以坐在我这！”  
打破沉默的是一个稚幼清脆的声音，更是Bucky的救命稻草。主位左侧的第三个椅子上，一位浅金发色的小女孩正前倾着身子，超自己挥手。Bucky立刻绕过桌角，坐在了那位看上去只有四五岁孩子的左边，并向两侧宾客微笑点头示意。  
“晚上好，妈妈。”Steve和那位女士轻轻拥抱行贴面礼，便解开西服扣子也坐了下来。如Bucky猜测的一样，那是Steve的母亲。  
“看看我们的Kobik小公主！”Steve笑着，“都已经这么大了。”  
“我已经4岁了！”她骄傲地回答。  
“侄女。”穿过侍者送上开胃汤的手，Steve用唇语向对面的Bucky传达着信息。  
Steve主动向宾客介绍着Bucky，当他说到米其林三星和Gala Dinner时，来往交织的银叉终于全部停顿了一下，更有几位宾客发出赞叹之声。  
“Barnes先生是全纽约，不对，是这个世界上最好的厨师。”Steve不是谬赞，更没在夸耀，只在告诉在场每一个人基本事实。他的平缓语调便是最好的证明。  
“Barnes先生真有这么厉害吗？”女孩睁大了眼睛，天真地问，“会比Boris先生还厉害吗？”  
“Boris先生是谁？我的小可爱。”Rogers夫人目光温柔，期待着看向她。  
“是我们学校的厨师！老师说他要给学校所有人做饭！”  
大家哄笑起来。  
“Kobik，Barnes先生可比Boris先生厉害多了。”Steve笑着举起水杯，从上杯沿看着Bucky，“在我看来，无人能及。”

“Joseph和我提起过Barnes先生，”Rogers夫人背身划着手指，让侍者给小女孩多准备份甜点，又转头看向Steve，“我们并不是有意背地谈论某人。但你也知道，对所有Rogers而言，Barnes先生很重要。我从不插手家里的生意，只是关心你。”  
她低头舀起一勺法式澄清湯 (consommé) ，对Bucky眨了下眼，“老Joseph很喜欢你。我对你的第一印象也不坏。别太在意那些礼节，孩子。今天的晚餐一定比不上你的水准，只希望能有点回家的感觉。”

也许是因为Rogers夫人的表态，也许上因为葬礼上过于明显的牵手宣示和贴身而坐，这顿饭异常安稳。反倒是Steve自己主动提起了些近一年Regis的趣事。Bucky不失时机地说起裸身出现的当红作家故事，逗得人们一阵哄笑。甚至有人开始拜托他要份签名。  
Steve控制着谈话主题，有条不紊地主导着席间节奏。而在场所有人，识趣配合着说起些有的没的纽约印象。他们只字未提家族事宜，心照不宣地避免在敏感时期说错话语。而比起酒店运营情况，Rogers太太显然更关心独子的纽约生活。从食物到住所，她事无巨细地询问着。  
“三餐一定要保持规律。”她低头摆弄着餐刀，切下一小块牛肉，“如果你有定居纽约的打算，我也不反对。”  
“我说过，Bucky是世界上最好的厨师。他能控制所有人的胃。”Steve若无其事地微笑着端起雪莉酒杯，“至于定居纽约……是的。我们计划明年结婚。”  
餐桌边的一切都静止了。  
Bucky挪动了下身体直起背，微微抬起了脖子。他看向Steve，对方点了下下巴。迟早要面临的事终归到来，好在他确信Steve百分之百不会让步退缩，这点自己也一样。他等待着无数问题铺面而来，无声寂静反而更让人紧张。

“Bucky是新娘！”身边的小女孩突然高声叫起来，“我会是牵着婚纱的花童吗？我想穿粉色的裙子！”  
“Kobik！吃饭时不可以大声喊叫！”一旁的年轻女人慌忙制止。人们重新动起来，有人继续喝着汤，有人拿起Ciabatta面包。  
“你能勇敢地表达自己的想法，这点真让我羡慕。抱歉，小公主。”Bucky笑着轻声说，“我不会穿白色裙子，也没法戴长长的拖地婚纱。但是我可以给你准备最好吃的蛋糕。”  
“真的吗？”  
Bucky眨了眨眼，“那当然。我可是世界上最好的厨师。”  
人们低声笑起来。

“比我想象的好太多了。简直像场梦一样顺利。”  
晚餐结束后，Bucky和每位宾客做了正式告别。站在院外的停车场，他做了两个夸张的深呼吸动作，与Steve相视低头笑起来。而Steve则用食指点了点自己的嘴唇，他在索要一个告别吻。  
“我们虽然接过无数次吻。但在这里?”Bucky穿过对方的肩膀，看了眼不远处的廊灯下正在和Rogers夫人告别的人群，“总觉得不太好。”  
“我倒觉得非常好！”Steve又露出点属于小Stevie的嘟嘴表情，“现在大家都知道，这里会迎来两位新的男主人。”  
“你已经没有再任性的权力了，Rogers先生。你明白我的意思。”Bucky打开车门，窗框上的手迟疑了一会。他猛地转身，在Steve的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下。  
“Steve，你说得对，还是这样比较好。”  
“到纽约给我发个信息。”  
Bucky点了点头。不得不说，Steve笑起来可真好看。

街道两旁商户的叮当歌谣和橱窗里的槲寄生装饰比日历更精准地宣告圣诞季即将来临。餐厅翻新工作很顺利。昨天刚刚铺完主厨坚持的柚木地板，定制的新窗帘明天就会送到。安装完后厨设备，进行几次调试，再完成环境测评和消防检查，Winter Court就可以在新年后重新开业，比预期时间足足早了一个月。这是Bucky辛苦工作的奖赏，更是最好的圣诞礼物。他迫不及待的将初具雏形的新餐厅照片发给了Steve。不知不觉间，任何让自己开心不已的事情，他会第一个想到和Steve分享。

“灯清洗翻新后，会重新挂上。连设计师都说，现在很难再找到做工那么精细优雅的天然水晶灯了。期待现代与古典交汇的效果。”  
“从你的菜肴和陪我看房子的经验判断，我就说设计方案由你决定总没错。”视频那头的Steve笑得快占满整个屏幕。  
“这个周末我会去挑棵圣诞树。”Bucky喜欢这种难得的闲聊时间，在人人团聚的节日里，没有Steve在的公寓格外冷清，“家里还是得有点节日气氛。”  
“妈妈希望你来波士顿一起过圣诞节。”Steve将手机绕了一圈，让Bucky能在视频里看到波士顿老宅里悬挂的红绿冬青花环。高耸的云杉圣诞树直达天花板，都快挤歪了星星。  
“不如你来负责圣诞大餐？”  
“我当然会参加，但晚餐还是饶了我吧！”Bucky直接拒绝，“那是女主人该做的事，我做不合适。因为我是厨师,就更不合适了。”  
只出现在家族成员面前一次就主理一年中最重要的家族聚会，难免会给人急不可耐的负面印象。介于Steve和自己的特殊关系，Bucky觉得自己应该更低调些。他自然不担心菜肴是否满足宾客口味，他反而会担心过于符合口味了。这种对比会让前人难堪。他只是想要Steve，不想要麻烦。  
“Rogers夫人说的没错。这种聚会最重要的是回家的感觉，没什么能比得上妈妈亲手做的菜肴。”  
“听你的。”

Steve手里不知什么时候多了个树枝。  
“Bucky，还记得那个站在槲寄生下时，就必须接吻的圣诞节传统吗？”他边说边把树枝顶在了自己头上。  
“笨蛋！”Bucky笑起来，他明白Steve想做什么，“要两个人同时站在槲寄生下。而且我们现在是在视频通话！”  
“快去找槲寄生！”对方嘟噜的语气明显在撒娇。  
“都快半夜了，你让我去哪里找？”Bucky皱了皱鼻子想了想，“总不能去公寓的电梯厅偷物业的吧！”  
对方没说话。  
Bucky叹了口气，“好吧，好吧。”  
他一手举着手机，一手拿上外套出门。庆幸现在已经是没有人迹的半夜。他蹑手蹑脚地左右张望了几下，引起视频里的Steve一阵憋笑。  
“别笑了！”Bucky抱怨起来，朝镜头晃了晃刚刚从物业装饰花环上偷来的小树枝。  
“现在我们都有槲寄生了。”  
对着镜头，两个幼稚鬼把槲寄生顶在头上，对着屏幕亲吻了下去。  
“我很想你。晚安，Bucky！”  
“晚安，Steve。我也爱你。圣诞快乐！”

TBC 未完待续  
✄-------------------------  
Thanks for your reading!


	26. Chapter 26

Bucky一边嚼着香蕉状的小蛋糕，一边给Nat发短信，前者是后者从东京带回的礼物。餐厅正式翻新完毕，是时候向餐厅全体人员预先公布谜底了。他们既是第一批使用者，工作者，又是第一批鉴赏者。略有紧张的主厨先生只希望过于个人喜好的设计安排不会让可爱的人们失望。

第二天一早，在纽约冬季清晨的冷风里，Bucky远远便看见一群花花绿绿，戴着棉帽，裹着围巾的人群。前厅和后厨的年轻人仿佛一群圆滚滚的冬季小麻雀，围在还挂着遮挡板餐厅正门前叽叽喳喳。推开原木镶边的时候玻璃门，那一瞬间，他们像极了第一次去游乐场的孩子们，兴奋地握着拳头垫着脚，手搭在前人肩膀，蜂拥而入。

黄铜的正方形门把手上楼空雕刻着圆环与冰凌组成的简单图形。同样图形还出现在主厨特别菜单和餐巾，甚至重新营业月的特别赠送小饼干上。它在向顾客们暗示着餐厅的崭新形象和未来——不再是R字母的繁复盘纹，只有属于Winter Court的全新标志。  
更多的白色被大面积运用。白黑的复古方砖、白金色的大理石桌面，更轻盈的纱质白窗帘。都说光线是最好的摄像师，Bucky不想浪费临街的漂亮落地窗。隔断被最大限度地减少使用，使整个餐厅更显明亮宽敞。在插着浅紫色郁金香的餐桌边，抬起金铜色刀叉，视线可以无遮挡地穿过大厅，望向被隔绝在外的曼哈顿匆忙，不失为惬意。后厨比过去增大了三分之一，还特地开辟了可供顾客参观的小区域。得益于布局的重新调整，桌数没有减少，前厅更没有因此变得局促。入门右侧的一角更是被改造成小型酒水区，那是最重要的利润来源。Winter court会继续保持菜品水准、着装要求与必要礼节，但避免任何企图用厚重深色构建过于压抑沉闷的故弄玄虚。享受美食永远都该是件放松又快乐的事。Bucky希望餐厅环境轻盈，服务有格调，但菜品永远是重头戏。

“感觉怎么样？”在后厨们合不拢的嘴和停不下来张望里，Bucky期待着肯定的答案。  
“我不知道该怎么形容！太棒了！明亮、简洁，高级!”  
“新烤箱！是我一直想要的TAGLIAVINI！”  
不知谁模仿了几声笃笃集结号角。  
“我的纸巾去哪里了？”饼房领班已经抬手抹起了眼泪，“不知道为什么，我有种老父亲看女儿一夜长大，明天终于要结婚嫁人的感觉！”  
所有人都顿时哄笑起来。  
“我想，我大概会一直工作在这里。”Nat做着深呼吸，语气一反常态地平静。她侧脸看向主厨，“这里永远不会让人厌倦，永远都有惊喜。美味菜肴，美好环境，还有可爱同事。更要谢谢你，Chef。”  
“谢谢！Chef！”  
“Chef！谢谢你！”  
这群孩子可真要命。  
“谢谢你们才是。”Bucky抿嘴笑了，“饼房领班！可以分给我几张你的纸巾吗？”  
大家再次哄笑起来。

2月7日，正式重新营业的第一天，所有人都难免既兴奋又紧张。Clint左右摆弄着自己的紫色领结，征求着女士意见，“怎么样？”而主厨先生则细心地亲手帮后厨每一个人系上围裙的花结，并附赠信任微笑。  
Nat插手笑着，“放心吧！除了Chef，这里没人会比你更帅。”  
“我听到了！”Bucky笑着转过脸，翘着尾音向他俩眨了个眼。  
“这种别扭赞美，我也欣然接受接受。”大堂经理笑着拉直了衣角，“也许还得加上，除了我们的Rogers先生。”  
主厨的亲切笑容瞬间僵住了一秒。Nat急忙补了一句："Rogers先生毕竟是纽约圈里的钻石单身汉，说是酒店人人心中的梦中情人也不为过。”看着Bucky转身走进厨房的背影，她狠狠瞪了Clint一眼。对方则嬉笑着耸肩，吐了下舌头。

休业期吊足了饕客的好奇胃口，重新营业不可避免地迎来客流高峰。多亏团队的无懈合作，Bucky应付得游刃有余。Steve处理完了波士顿的事情，二月之后就基本常驻纽约。一切都像复杂有序的星系，每颗天体都闪耀着光芒在轨道上精准运行，相互影响又并行不悖。日历跳过一页又一页，很快流星就掉进入了四月。从四月一日起，Bucky就不得不面对自己的心神不宁。这当然不是愚人节笑话——即将公布的纽约时报评选结果主厨没法不介意。这关系着Winter Court的未来，更关系着自己与Steve的约定。他告诉自己别担心，别担心，但十拿九稳的预期终归抵不过紧握在手才有的踏实。

“Morello cherries（欧洲酸樱桃）用米醋浸泡一周。羊肉要在冰箱腌制48小时。记住了吗？”  
这段时间以来，Bucky花费了更多时间在后厨。他担心全面接手餐厅后，自己能亲自指导的时间会大幅缩减。午市快结束时，他正极富耐心地教着新手们如何精确控制Braised lamb neck with cherries（樱桃煨羊颈肉）的预处理时间。他们必须尽快成长起来。  
“整块羔羊脖肉炖熟后再切片，双面微煎。用樱桃酱调味时加一滴木炭油。记住！木炭油一定要用纯天然的黑橡木制作。”

Nat双手晃着手机，突然直冲进厨房！Bucky的目光立刻从不停点头的年轻人身上移了开。她兴奋到显得非常慌张和笨拙。  
“请告诉我，是好消息!”主厨边擦手，边做了个深呼吸，“拜托！”  
Nat攥紧拳头的双手在胸前晃动，脚步几乎是在原地跳跃。  
“Yes！Yes！Chef！四星！我们是四星！纽约时报的官方账号刚刚公布了这一消息！”  
在后厨全体不到一秒的呆滞后，她手里的手机立刻成为人人争抢的“金苹果”。伴着欢呼笑意，后厨们围成一团，Bucky却静静站在原地。  
他相信自己的水准，相信后厨团队的实力，相信无可挑剔的就餐环境和服务，Bucky只是有点不敢相信，一切就这么自然而然地发生了。尽管已经有几个月的时间期盼等待让人做足了心理预期，但幸福突然降临还是让人一阵发蒙。突然间，他不知道今晚回家时该如何面对Steve，而Steve却在午市结束一小时后出现在了餐厅!

“下午好。”Steve一如既往，穿着体面讲究的西服。他微微翘起嘴角，笑容总是那么迷人。“我觉得应该第一时间来厨房向Winter Court的每一位员工表示祝贺和感谢！”他环视一周，目光落在Bucky的绿眼睛里，停留了很久才离去。  
“同时，我也要宣布一件关于餐厅未来的重大变化，刚刚已经得到了董事会的重新确认。”Steve稍稍停顿了下，“Winter Court将成为Rogers旗下独立餐饮品牌，不再隶属Regis酒店。”  
“我的天！今天是什么好日子？”  
“独立餐厅！快掐一下我！我不是在做梦吧！”  
面对受宠若惊的餐厅员工，Steve把整个计划解释得清晰而简单：“你们不再需要负责酒店餐饮，只需专注于外部客户。和辛苦的早餐班说再见吧。希望你们不会太想念晨起时光。”  
大家被逗笑，气氛也瞬间轻松起来。  
“Winter Court将推向员工持股计划。在场的每一位都有资格参与。Barnes先生，”Steve重新望向主厨，目光坚定而骄傲，“将成为餐厅的负责人。”  
“我们今晚该去喝一杯！”  
“Yiiiiii-haaaa!”Nat附和着这个绝妙建议，欢呼出声。  
“抱歉！Bucky没法参加。”Steve笑起来，“剩下的时间，我得向你们借用一下主厨先生。”  
他朝Bucky摆头示意，“我在停车场等你”。而主厨先生在所有人的突然收声里缓过神，低头沉默着解下了围裙。

餐厅员工们扭头看着离开的Rogers先生，又扭头望向走进更衣室的主厨，笨拙地晃着脑袋来回左右扫视两人。鱼菜领班嘴张成了一个O型，竖起的食指一时不知道该指向谁。Nat一把按下他的手，自己则一脸得意地在Clint面前摊着掌心。  
“这个赌，我赢定了！”红发美女眨着长长睫毛。大堂经理则无奈地叹着气，乖乖从钱夹里数出三张绿色钞票。“我早就说过，他们俩绝对有点那什么关系!”  
“谢谢慷慨的Clint！”她转身在烟火香气里挥舞着三百美金，“今晚，金融城的The Full Shilling酒吧，大伙老地方见！”

“你要带我去哪？”车驶上US-9时，Bucky终于问了一句。他转头看着Steve的侧脸，对方的嘴唇和眼角似乎一路都在笑。  
四星的结果意味着婚约自动生效。Steve一定会做些什么，但Bucky却又不确定他会什么时候说出来，又会怎么做。这种煎熬比一无所知还恼人。无聊的自尊心隐隐作祟，让Bucky不愿意先主动提起。一路就这么沉默着，而到最后忍不住先说话的却还是自己。

“我可不能让你再去那家酒吧了。万一，你又看上了谁，我可怎么办？”Steve丝毫没变的表情一度让Bucky怀疑这的回答究竟算不算是个玩笑。  
“我承认那晚我醉得厉害。我也说过那真是我做过最疯狂的事情。”Bucky叹了口气，希望对方不是又在莫名吃醋，“我余下的一生大概都再也不会遇到像你这样让我束手无策的人了。”  
Steve立刻咧嘴笑起来，“我们快到了。”  
一旦摸清了对方的只在自己面前出现的小幼稚，Bucky发现解决Steve的小脾气其实非常简单。一个用力拥抱，一个浅浅亲吻，甚至一句满是赞赏的话，Steve总是极端受用。大概，每个男人的心底都藏着一个小男孩，与年纪、社会地位亦或家庭背景都无关。

随着方向盘转动，车开进了Campus Drive。CIA！Bucky立刻明白Steve的目的地是哪里——彼此第一次相遇的地方。  
“130多公里，31个红绿灯。”Bucky站在车边活动了下脖子，“是我记错了返校日？”  
“还没结婚，我就已经无聊到让你只想数红绿灯了吗？”  
Bucky没回答。俩人看着对方，突然就都笑了起来。

从曼哈顿出发一路向东，花费大约2小时达到海德公园的校区。日轮已经低垂，暮色染上天边。黑色香樟和橡树摩擦出沙沙声响。“Food is Life.”的校训旗帜在树影间随风晃动。他们在灰色石板小径上心照不宣地向河谷方向走去。这条路彼此都很熟悉，那是他们过去溜出学生公寓散步时每次都会走的路线。

一开始，全因Steve粘着Bucky的蛤蜊汤。但不知道从哪天起，在空无一人的半夜校园里散步变成了一件与消食无关，只与彼此有关的事。只要Steve给Bucky发条短信，甚至只需要在固定时间打一个问号。他就总能在一楼入口处的信箱边看到Bucky满脸笑容地等着自己。  
Bucky很乐意聊起一些菜肴想法。尽管Steve在入学后没多久就意识到自己实在没什么烹饪天赋，尽管那些奇怪的食材和术语，自己压根就没弄明白过，但他就是单纯爱听Bucky说话。任何菜肴从Bucky嘴里描绘出来，就和他的声音一样美味无比。  
不是普通同学间的关照，这种更私人的占有让Steve感到满足。只是一开始他没意识到自己对Bucky的渴求远远不止于此。直到那晚河边，直到那个意外而来的拥抱。

“可惜这个季节樱桃树还没开花。”Steve指了指前方。靠近河谷的地方有个小小的白色凉亭。殖民地时期建筑风格的镂空凉亭坐落在两层木台阶之上，三月间会被粉色花朵包围，是学校里远眺河谷景色的最佳地点。无论何时，白天或晚上，那里总容易撞见些情侣。Steve会立刻拉着Bucky沿着橡树林，向河谷更深处走去。就和现在一模一样。

“我以为在酒吧那晚你认出了我。结果……显然没有。”Steve撅起嘴，“不仅没有，还有top3。”  
“我的天!”Bucky无奈地自嘲笑起来，“你准备把我那个失败笑话记到什么时候？难道要写进婚礼誓词吗？”  
“对你而言，那晚我也许只能算个还不错的床伴。”Steve语气很轻，“我以为你早忘了我，那让我很挫败。花了一晚上，思考着该如何让你重新接受我。”  
踏过一段木栈道，他们在哈德逊河道转弯处的平台停了下来。  
“不论怎样，拥有你的那一刻，我的心脏要停了，大脑失去了思考能力。”Steve将手抚在Bucky的脸颊上，“你让我知道自己当时的逃避有多愚蠢，你远胜于几十年的时光。所有孤独等待都变得值得。Bucky，对于我，你是独一无二的。”  
一切都很安静，月光在河水上泛着皎白的鱼鳞光点。  
“Steve，你永远都是top1,”Bucky抓起他的手，在掌心轻吻了一下，平静而温柔地看着对方，“而我的waiting list上也永远只有你。”

“如果就在这里，就在你抱起我的那一晚……我吻了你，我们会变成怎么样？”Steve转身走了几步，将手肘支在了栏杆上。Bucky悄悄站在他身旁。  
“我可抱不动现在的你了。”Bucky揶揄了一句，“我们也一定会在一起，但我相信不会比此刻更好。”  
他们相视一秒，又同时看向暗流与银光交织的水面，回忆像河水很快填补了安宁的空隙。他们享受着难得的宁静。这段日子彼此都太过繁忙了。Steve看着Bucky月光下温柔的侧脸。有对方的陪伴，这么沉默着不说话，居然让人舒服又安心。许久之后，他才试探似得轻声念叨了一句呼唤过无数次的名字。  
“Bucky……”  
“怎么了，Steve？”  
“你……知道我想说什么。你知道……”Steve稍稍停顿了一会，用右手掌摩擦着左手臂。  
一切都很安静，除了止不住的心跳声在嗓子口躁动。  
“我当然不觉得你在纽约时报结果出来的当天，开两小时车到这里只是为了和我叙旧。”Bucky看着对方刻意盯着水面的侧脸，焕然大悟地喊出声，“Steve，你是在害羞？”  
“什么？！”  
“所以一路上你只顾开车没说话，也是因为害羞紧张！”  
“NO！”  
“那你快点。”Bucky叉着双手看着他笑。他有点庆幸自己的演技没退步，和抱起Steve当晚一样内心慌乱不堪却面不改色，甚至还能没心没肺地调侃几句。自己没变，Steve也没变。但他们又都变了，为对方变成了一个更好的自己。  
“我没害羞！”  
“好的，好的，Stevie！我等着呢！”

Steve突然严肃起来，这让Bucky也瞬间收起了笑容。他咽了下口水，勉强迎着Steve沉下来的眼神。对方面朝自己走近了几步，近到鼻尖快贴在一起，用熟悉而有力是双臂钳住了Bucky的肩膀。  
“Bucky Barnes先生！你愿意和Steve Rogers先生结婚吗？”  
该来得迟早要来。Bucky没说话，也有点说不上出话。任何YES都显得苍白无力。他直接前倾脖子，给对方一个突如其来又情理之中的吻。  
对方的这句话，他等了太久太久了。

吻像月光轻柔，又像河水绵长。他们突然就变得像爱情新手，在嘴唇分开的瞬间，双双害羞地低头笑起来。这个吻似乎本该属于多年前的那个晚上。  
“Bucky，你脸红了！”  
“没有！再说这么黑，你怎么看出来的？”Bucky抱怨着，“好了好了，我们快点回去。别让路过的学生看到两个笨蛋！”  
“你的答案？你愿意？”  
“我的吻是白吻了吗？你难道觉得会听到别的答案？”  
Steve突然转过身，张开双臂，对着河谷大喊起来：“Yes!Bucky说Yes!”  
“真是个笨蛋。”Bucky笑着看着Steve的背影，满是责备却没有阻止。

Steve脚步轻快得让Bucky觉得他在边走边跳。刚刚接受求婚的主厨先生低头摆弄着安全带。抬眼时一个装着银环戒指的丝绒小盒子出现在眼睑下。  
“我得承认，刚才太紧张，没按计划及时拿出来。”Steve抿嘴笑了，有那么丁点的害羞。  
Bucky楞了一下，立刻像进了糖果店的孩子一把抢过。戒指的样式很简单，除了中线一圈蚀刻格纹没有更多装饰。内圈刻着自己和对方的名字，以及一把小小的餐刀图案。  
“你可真是个大甜心！”Bucky非常喜欢对方的这点小心思。他把戒指直接戴在自己的无名指上，在车顶灯下夸张得晃了两下手，引得Steve笑出声，“我得去买条项链挂在脖子上，做菜时带着会有点不方便。”  
“你知道我在想什么吗？Steve。”在引擎发动的微微震动里，Bucky有些喃喃自语。“回到纽约的家，我会光着脚走过地面，给我们拿点心填饱肚子。然后像每次一样，带着所有的激情，和你在厨房做爱。我们只属于彼此，又相互独立。你有你的酒店，我有我的餐厅。我会穿着你为我挑选的西装，出现在波士顿老宅里Kobik的生日聚会上。这次，我要自然而然地坐在你身旁，没有羞耻，也不会有任何疑虑。”

全文完！  
✄------------------------------------  
奶油本♥基本信息  
刊名：《他比奶油更甜腻》  
收录：奶油文+不公开婚礼番外  
规格：A5无线胶装  
字数：10w↕  
页数：190P↕  
封面：300g铜版，工艺待定  
扉页/插图：128g铜版彩印  
内页：100g欧维斯  
♥Staff  
封设/排版/校对/特典/宣图：nan太(没错都是我)  
彩色插图：KILIG  
Guest图：KILIG、草莓  
印刷/代理：sebby的小猫咪  
♥随书赠品和神秘特典稍后公开。  
最终规格可能因封设和排版情况小幅变动  
请以正式本宣为准。  
欢迎来企鹅群玩   
425234831  
♥预售时间为11月2日周六晚8点  
前半小时下单均有特典！  
因特殊原因，可能随时下架。  
Thanks for your reading!  
回见~  
\----------------------------------------


End file.
